


Pieces of you

by Nina36



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 42,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo la luce, dopo il sacrificio...l'apocalisse, l'amore, l'amicizia, la famiglia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of you

Pieces of You

PROLOGO  
Aveva sentito la vita fluire via dal suo corpo mentre il suo sangue scorreva assorbito, da  
tentacoli bianchi di luce.  
Aveva conosciuto la pace mentre il suo corpo moriva.  
Ed era stato tutto perfetto, per una volta.  
Aveva chiuso gli occhi lasciandosi andare.  
E Buffy Summers aveva smesso di esistere.  
Buffy Summers era morta.  
O così aveva creduto.  
Per molto tempo non vi era stato nulla.  
Solo buio…e tepore.  
Ed aveva sentito il suo corpo, la sua essenza, venir trascinata dalla corrente.  
Non aveva lottato.  
La pace dentro di se era stata troppo bella.  
La pace dentro di se era stata giusta.  
Poi era arrivato il dolore, la luce, il freddo.  
La consapevolezza di essere viva.  
Anche allora però non aveva aperto gli occhi.  
Aveva voluto aggrapparsi alla pace.  
Perché il dolore era stato troppo forte.  
E l’oscurità era diventata una nube, che andava assottigliandosi, che perdeva d’intensità,  
filtrando il mondo esterno, i suoi rumori, i suoi odori, le sue voci.  
La sua voce.  
Ricordava bene la sua voce.  
Ricordava bene le sue parole.  
Aveva odiato la sua voce, quando a dispetto di tutto, aveva continuato a dirle la verità.  
La verità sulla sua anima, sui suoi desideri più nascosti.  
La verità sulla danza, sull’equilibrio precario tra vita e morte.  
Ed ora era la sua voce a chiamarla, a squarciare la coltre nera dell’incoscienza, a tirarla via dal  
tepore della pace, dell’oblio.  
“Ti prego, apri gli occhi”  
Diceva quella voce.  
Una voce che senza volerlo, aveva imparato ad amare.  
“Ti prego”  
Continuava a ripetere.  
E Buffy Summers, piano, aveva cominciato a lottare contro la corrente, contro l’oblio, mentre il  
dolore aveva continuato ad invadere il suo corpo.  
E la sua voce continuava a pregarla di tornare.  
Di aprire gli occhi.  
E Buffy Summers volle farlo.  
E l’oscurità fu squarciata.  
Verde si perse nell’azzurro.  
E le sue labbra si dischiusero per la sorpresa.  
Erano i suoi occhi.  
Era la sua voce.  
Il suo volto.  
Ma non era lui.  
Non era Spike.  
Era vivo.  
“Dove sono?”  
Domandò.  
E la sua voce era roca.  
E la gola le bruciava.  
“Non ha importanza”  
Disse l’uomo sorridendo.  
Ed il suo sorriso era così simile a quello di Spike.  
All’unica volta in cui lo aveva visto sorridere davvero, col cuore.  
“Chi sei?”  
Domandò.  
Lo fece per scacciare i ricordi.  
Per scacciare l’amore.  
“Rocko”  
Rispose semplicemente lui.  
“E tu?”  
“Buffy”  
mormorò lei.  
“Benvenuta alla fine del mondo, Buffy.”  
-1-  
Sunnydale, Agosto 2001  
Era diventato veloce, incredibilmente veloce.  
Furia senza voce, senza volto.  
Furia pura, che fendeva l’aria, squarciandola con urla disperate di demoni che cadevano sotto i  
suoi colpi.  
Neanche una parola.  
Neanche uno sguardo.  
Solo furia.  
Furia che scintillava nella notte, sbucando da ombre più luminose del suo cuore.  
La testa del demone rotolò a terra, bagnando l’erba col blu del suo sangue.  
Un’espressione stupita sul suo capo mozzato.  
Non lo aveva sentito arrivare.  
Nessuno lo faceva.  
Non vi era tempo per parlare.  
Non vi era tempo per giocare.  
Non più.  
Spike sollevò la testa, dilatando le narici, tendendo i sensi, captando i rumori della notte.  
Una mano andò sul collo e sangue gli inumidì le dita.  
Era il suo sangue?  
Era stato ferito?  
Probabilmente sì.  
Veniva ferito di solito.  
Quando i demoni riuscivano a lottare.  
Voleva che lo ferissero.  
E per pochi secondi ogni notte, desiderava che uno di loro fosse più veloce, più micidiale.  
Che uno di loro avesse…

…fortuna.  
Durava poco però.  
Durava sempre troppo poco.  
Aveva ancora cose da fare.

Mentre la spada roteava tra le sue mani e gli occhi fendevano l’oscurità di quella notte  
morente, si domandò per l’ennesima volta quando esattamente gli fosse cresciuta una  
coscienza.  
E la risposta dilatò un po’ di più, lo squarcio che aveva dentro di se.  
Era accaduto quando aveva visto il corpo senza vita di Buffy riverso a terra.  
Morta.  
Era morta per salvare il mondo, per salvare Dawn.  
Era morta perché lui aveva fallito.  
Aveva stretto a se Dawn durante il funerale.  
Ignorando gli sguardi degli altri.  
Ignorando il dolore.  
Ignorando il mondo.  
Perché il mondo era divenuto una lapide di pietra.  
Senza nemmeno pensare, voltandosi troppo velocemente, perché i suoi occhi potessero  
registrare realmente le immagini, Spike decapitò un altro demone.  
Lo cercavano i demoni.  
Volevano il traditore.  
Volevano il rinnegato.  
Volevano il bastardo che uccideva membri della sua stessa specie.  
E Spike lasciava che lo braccassero.  
Spike lasciava che lo trovassero.  
Spike lasciava che facessero il suo gioco.  
Nessuno avrebbe potuto fermarlo.  
Nessuna ferita era troppo grave.  
Nessun dolore troppo grande.  
Il suo corpo guariva.  
Continuava a farlo.  
Di nuovo guardò il cielo: l’alba si avvicinava, riusciva a sentirne l’odore, eppure non aveva  
fretta di tornare alla sua cripta.  
Camminò lentamente nel cimitero, guardandosi attorno. Il suo corpo era stanco, stremato dalle  
lunghe ore di allenamenti prima, e combattimenti poi.  
Era la sua mente ad essere lucida, sveglia.  
Come sempre.  
Si mosse sicuro, avrebbe potuto percorrere quel tragitto ad occhi chiusi. Vedeva in lontananza il  
salice piangente, immobile.  
Non un alito di vento muoveva le foglie.  
Intravedeva il bouquet di margherite. Doveva essere stato posto quel giorno, i fiori erano ancora  
freschi.  
I fiori erano sempre freschi.  
Avanzò di qualche passo. Riusciva a leggere quanto c’era scritto sulla lapide ora:  
Buffy Anne Summers.  
1981 ~ 2001  
Amata Sorella  
Amica Devota  
Ha salvato il mondo.  
Tanto.  
Conosceva quelle parole.  
Le aveva lette decine di volte.  
Ed aveva ricordato.  
Ogni volta.  
Aveva ricordato di un tempo in cui la morte di Buffy era stato il suo desiderio più grande.

Spike strinse i denti, ricacciando il groppo che gli si stava formando in gola, in fondo, sempre  
più in fondo, lì dove risiedevano il suo dolore, i suoi sensi di colpa.  
Aveva avuto la sua buona giornata.  
Ed aveva avuto il sapore di lacrime e sangue tra le sue labbra.  
Ed aveva bruciato la sua pelle, insieme al sole che era sorto sulla pelle senza vita di Buffy.  
Chiuse gli occhi per un istante.

Stringendo i pugni chiusi contro i fianchi.

Si lasciò andare ad un piccolo sospiro prima di riaprire gli occhi.  
Il cielo stava rischiarandosi, presto avrebbe fatto giorno…un nuovo giorno.  
Spike era stanco.  
Ma già sapeva che quella stanchezza non sarebbe stata abbastanza.  
Non per lui.  
Dischiuse le labbra, tentato come ogni notte di parlare, ma chiuse di scatto la bocca.  
Dando le spalle alla tomba di Buffy.  
Del suo amore.  
Forse, la notte seguente avrebbe parlato.  
Forse le avrebbe detto quanto sentiva la sua mancanza, quanto anche i suoi pugni gli  
mancassero.  
La notte seguente, lo avrebbe fatto la notte seguente.  
-2-  
Los Angeles, Agosto 2001  
“Guardia!”  
Urlò Faith.  
Il cuore le batteva forte in gola, così forte che la ragazza aveva paura di rimanerne soffocata.  
Stille di sudore freddo le inumidivano la fronte, le gote.

E le sue mani si stavano stringendo con forza, troppa forza, attorno alle sbarre.  
“Guardia, per favore!”  
Disse a voce più alta, ignorando le proteste delle altre detenute.  
Era considerata una detenuta modello: un po’ solitaria e con la passione per il buio forse, ma  
tranquilla.  
Nessuno immaginava il tormento che le si agitava dentro, nessuno immaginava la forza che le  
bruciava sottopelle perennemente in attesa di essere liberata.  
“Guardia, devo fare una telefonata!”  
Urlò Faith, la voce strozzata, mentre ancora le immagini del suo sogno le affollavano la mente,  
il cuore, l’anima.

Sentì i passi della guardia avvicinarsi alla sua cella, e non poté trattenere un sospiro.  
“Ti rendi conto di che ore sono?”  
Domandò la donna.  
“Lo so…ma devo fare una telefonata…per favore…per favore!”  
Non era stata abituata a chiedere.  
Non era stata abituata a pregare.  
Aveva sempre preso quello che voleva, incurante dei rischi e delle conseguenze.  
Le cose erano cambiate.  
Lottava ancora, ogni giorno della sua vita affinché cambiassero.  
“Sai che è contro le regole” Disse la guardia.  
Faith annuì.  
“Lo so! Ho diritto alla mia telefonata settimanale, però. Per favore!”  
La guardia l’osservò per qualche istante prima di scuotere la testa ed aprire la cella.  
Solo allora Faith lasciò andare una delle sbarre, senza notare che nella foga l’aveva leggermente  
piegata.  
Le mani tremavano, quando sollevò il ricevitore e piano compose un numero che conosceva a  
memoria.  
“Agenzia investigativa Angel, aiutiamo i disperati”  
Faith chiuse gli occhi.  
No.  
Non lui.  
Non la sua voce gentile.  
Una voce che aveva sentito distorta dal dolore.  
Dolore che *lei* aveva inferto.  
“Pronto?”  
Disse Wesley Wyndam Pryce.  
Era stato il suo osservatore.  
L’aveva tradita.  
L’aveva consegnata al Concilio.  
E lei lo aveva colpito.  
E dopo, quando le aveva offerto aiuto, lo aveva torturato, lo aveva umiliato, lo aveva ferito.  
“Wesley”  
Sussurrò Faith, aggrappandosi alla cornetta, mentre il fiato le si fermava in gola.

“Faith”  
La voce di Wesley era più dura ora.  
E Faith si ritrovò a combattere contro l’ondata di orgoglio, contro le difese che rapidamente le  
si stavano costruendo attorno al cuore.  
Sarebbe stato facile usare il suo miglior torno beffardo e far finta che non fosse accaduto nulla.  
Ma non poteva.  
Perché qualcosa era accaduto.

“Wesley…ho bisogno di parlare con Angel.”  
Disse e deglutì.  
“Riguarda Buffy.”  
Passò qualche secondo prima che Wesley parlasse e quando lo fece la sua voce era fredda.  
“Non credo che parlare di Buffy aiuterebbe Angel…soprattutto in questo momento.”  
“No, invece! Ascoltami”  
Esitò.  
Come poteva spiegare le sue sensazioni?  
Come poteva spiegare il fatto che sentisse chiaramente che Buffy era ancora viva?

Pensò.  
“E’ proprio questo il punto, Wesley! Buffy…io credo che sia ancora viva!”  
Trattenne il respiro, mentre attendeva la reazione dell’ex osservatore.  
Chiuse gli occhi quando per un solo istante, immagini del suo sogno si confusero ai suoi  
ricordi, al volto di Wesley tumefatto per le sue torture.  
Non aveva urlato Wesley.  
Anche quando il suo sangue aveva cominciato a scorrere e le aveva macchiato le mani…  
l’anima.  
“Faith? Faith sei ancora lì?” Domandò l’uomo e Faith sussultò.  
“Sì…sì” un sospiro tremulo le sfuggì dalle labbra.  
“Mi ero distratta…cos’hai detto?”  
“Ti ho chiesto come fai ad esserne così sicura”  
“L’ho sognata.  
Non ho mai capito tutte le balle mistiche sui sogni delle cacciatrici…ma questa volta è diverso.  
Lo sento.”  
“Capisco”  
Disse Wesley.

“Suppongo che…”  
cominciò Wesley.  
“Domani è il giorno di visita, vero?”  
Domandò l’uomo.  
“Sì, ma tu come fai a…?”  
Cominciò Faith stupita.  
Solo Angel era venuto a trovarla da quando era in galera, del resto era l’unica persona che era  
stata dalla sua parte.  
Anche più di Buffy.  
Anche più del Sindaco.  
Eppure…  
Eppure Wesley sapeva.  
Come?  
“Discuteremo la cosa domani. Prima di parlarne ad Angel voglio che…”  
L’uomo sospirò  
“La morte di Buffy è stata un duro colpo per lui…non voglio alimentare false speranze, Faith.”  
“Neanch’io Wesley.  
Non farei mai del male ad Angel. ”  
Si morse il labbro prima di aggiungere sottovoce.  
“Ho già fatto abbastanza…”  
Wesley non commentò le sue parole e Faith gliene fu grata.  
Era già difficile combattere con se stessa, non aveva la forza di farlo anche con Wesley.  
Non quella notte.  
“A domani allora”  
Disse Wesley.  
“Buona notte, Faith”  
“Buona notte Wesley…e grazie…”  
“Non…”  
Wesley tacque e Faith chiuse gli occhi, preparandosi alle parole dell’uomo.  
Sapeva quali sarebbero state.  
Lo sentiva.

“Non c’è di che”  
Rispose, invece, Wesley.  
Faith aprì gli occhi di scatto, dischiudendo le labbra per la sorpresa.  
Non vi era stato odio nelle parole dell’uomo, nella sua voce.  
Non vi erano state esitazioni.  
Sospirò mentre riappendeva la cornetta. Perché la vita, le emozioni, si ostinavano ad essere  
sempre così fottutamente caotiche?  
Infilò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, mentre veniva riaccompagnata in cella.  
Wesley.  
Avrebbe rivisto Wesley.  
Per la prima volta dalla terribile notte in cui si era consegnata alla polizia.  
Aveva paura, ma forse era giunto il momento di affrontare quella parte del suo passato.  
Per Buffy.  
Per Angel.  
E per se stessa.  
***  
Rocko aveva avuto ragione, quella era davvero la fine del mondo.  
E lei si era risvegliata in essa.  
Buffy deglutì, dominando un conato di vomito, quando il corpo del demone esplose, lanciando  
ovunque brandelli di carne.  
La bocca dell’inferno si era aperta, e i superstiti combattevano. Non per salvare il mondo.  
Non vi era più un mondo da salvare.  
Non in quella dimensione.  
Combattevano per sopravvivere, e Rocko era un leader tra i sopravvissuti.  
Rocko, così simile a Spike da farle male al cuore, ma così diverso.  
Fragile, come un umano.  
Perché Rocko era umano: aveva un cuore che gli batteva forte in petto, le sue ferite ci  
mettevano settimane per rimarginarsi, e facevano male…  
…ma come Spike, non badava ad esse.  
Come Spike era capace di ironizzare sul dolore.  
Rocko, con quei capelli castani perennemente arruffati, e quegli occhi azzurri, proprio come  
quelli di Spike, seminascosti da un paio di occhialini tondi da intellettuale, che sembravano  
quasi fuori luogo in quel posto, in quell’inferno.  
Era stato Rocko a trovarla, in un budello oscuro, pieno di sangue di uomini e demoni.  
Era stato Rocko a portarla in salvo.  
Passava notti intere a cercare sopravvissuti, a rubare cibo per loro, a curarli.  
Era stato un medico, prima di quell’inferno.  
Era un guerriero. Un guerriero col sorriso più dolce che avesse mai visto.  
Dolce come il sorriso di Spike.  
Non aveva mai sorriso molto Spike…eppure…  
Eppure…un incantesimo era stato capace di farlo sorridere. Un incantesimo era stato capace di  
riempire i suoi occhi di lacrime per la felicità.  
E lei aveva voluto dimenticare.  
Aveva voluto dimenticare il sapore delle sue labbra, la sensazione delle sue braccia strette  
attorno alla sua vita, mentre progettavano il loro matrimonio.  
Aveva voluto dimenticare il modo in cui le aveva sfiorato la pelle delle braccia con la punta  
delle dita.  
L’aveva trattata come se fosse la cosa più preziosa del mondo.  
E lei aveva creduto fosse stato tutto opera di quell’incantesimo.  
Quanto si era sbagliata.  
Lo aveva capito solo troppo tardi, lo aveva capito quando aveva visto il volto di Spike  
deturpato, per le torture subite da Glory.  
Tutto per lei  
Perché Spike, aveva intuito che perdere Dawn l’avrebbe distrutta. E se chiudeva gli occhi  
poteva ancora vedere i lividi sul volto di Spike, le cicatrici.  
Poteva ancora udire la sua voce, debole ma risoluta, nello spiegarle quando aveva creduto fosse  
il suo robot, che Glory non avrebbe mai dovuto sapere di Dawn.  
Poteva sentire le labbra di lui contro le sue.  
Era stato allora che era cambiato tutto dentro di lei.  
E le parole della prima cacciatrice erano state così chiare.

Si passò una mano tra i capelli, e di nuovo deglutì, questa volta per scacciare il nodo che le si  
stava formando in gola.  
Sentiva la presenza di Rocko, accanto a se, come sempre.  
Mentre il cielo era rosso, e l’aria quasi irrespirabile per il tanfo di sangue, di carne bruciata, di  
morte.  
Rocko camminava accanto a lei, tanto vicino che i loro corpi si sfioravano, tanto vicino che  
riusciva quasi a sentire il suo respiro.  
“Stai bene?” Domandò lui.  
Buffy si voltò, sorridendogli debolmente.  
No, non stava bene, era lontana anni luce dallo star bene…ma come avrebbe potuto dirglielo?  
Rocko aveva l’aria stanca, un grosso livido gli si era formato sotto l’occhio destro, e sangue gli  
scorreva copioso da un taglio su uno zigomo.  
Era ferito, eppure le chiedeva se stava bene.  
Era ferito, eppure le sorrideva.  
La cacciatrice forzò un altro sorriso sulle sue labbra prima di dire: “Suppongo fosse un po’  
presto per cominciare a combattere”  
Settimane passate in quel rifugio l’avevano fatta quasi impazzire: in superficie si combatteva  
una guerra sanguinosa, continua, e lei non aveva potuto fare a meno di chiedere di poter dare  
una mano.  
Che le piacesse o meno, lei era la cacciatrice.  
Era un’assassina di demoni e vampiri.  
Era una forza che le scorreva nelle vene insieme al sangue.

Era la sua natura.  
Più di una missione.  
Più di una vocazione.  
Era quello che era, la sostanza stessa del suo essere.  
Ciò per cui era morta due volte.  
Lei…  
Beh, lei salvava il mondo…e quando non poteva…cercava di rimetterne insieme i cocci.  
“Detesto dire: ‘te l’avevo detto’ ma…” cominciò Rocko.  
“Lo farai, e non è vero che detesti dirlo…” Replicò Buffy.  
Erano vicini al rifugio, ormai…ed albeggiava, anche se sarebbe stato difficile dirlo dal colore  
del cielo: passava dal rosso sangue ad una tinta quasi rosata.  
Rocko si passò una mano sulla nuca, in un gesto che le ricordò tanto Spike da mozzarle il  
respiro. L’uomo dovette accorgersene, perché fece un passo verso di lei domandando: “Tutto  
bene, Buffy?”  
Lei annuì, vigorosamente: “Tutto bene”  
Mormorò.  
“Avanti…puoi anche dirlo: era troppo presto…”  
Rocko scosse debolmente la testa.  
“Sei l’unica che possa aiutarci…mi dispiace suonare egoista…ma abbiamo bisogno della tua  
forza…”  
Buffy sospirò, appoggiandosi contro un muretto, i momenti di calma in superficie erano rari,  
rarissimi.  
Sapeva di trovarsi in quella che un tempo doveva essere stata una metropoli, e della quale  
rimanevano solo macerie.  
I superstiti, combattevano continuamente, dandosi il cambio, riposando solo le poche ore  
necessarie per non crollare.  
I demoni erano tanti, enormi, sanguinari e Buffy non osava nemmeno pensare a cosa stesse  
accadendo nel resto del mondo…  
Almeno in quella dimensione.  
Si domandò per un istante cosa stesse accadendo nella sua dimensione: si domandò quanto  
tempo fosse passato realmente dalla sua morte.  
Mesi?  
Anni?  
Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, mentre di nuovo guardava Rocko, che a sua volta stava  
osservandola inarcando un sopracciglio.

pensò.

“A volte…” disse Rocko improvvisamente  
“Ti sorprendo a guardarmi…e…sembra che tu..voglia piangere…”  
Buffy dischiuse le labbra, sorpresa.  
Rocko riusciva a leggerla come un libro aperto, proprio come in quel momento.  
“Io…”  
L’uomo scosse la testa ed inaspettatamente si lasciò sfuggire una risata: “Non importa Buffy…  
abbiamo tutti il nostro passato”  
Si strinse nelle spalle, mentre scostava dei bidoni e sollevava una botola:  
“Per esempio, chi immaginerebbe che un tempo ero un medico…con la passione per l’occulto?  
Jeremiah studiava filosofia.  
Cathleen era una bio-chimica… ”  
“E Pierce?”  
Domandò Buffy avvicinandosi a lui.  
“Un poliziotto…”  
Aggrottò la fronte.  
“Beh, nel suo caso non credo sia difficile immaginarlo…”  
Anche Buffy rise.  
Jeremiah…così simile ad Oz da averla fatta scoppiare in lacrime la prima volta che l’aveva  
visto, presa da una fitta di nostalgia per i suoi amici, per i pomeriggi passati nella biblioteca del  
liceo. Jeremiah che al contrario di Oz era logorroico, e che come Oz suonava la chitarra, anche  
se aveva pochissimo tempo per farlo.  
Cathleen, che combatteva valorosamente durante il giorno e passava notti intere a cercare di  
creare un’arma chimica che potesse uccidere i demoni.  
Cathleen, minuta, bionda, che aveva un gran senso dell’umorismo e che riusciva a far ridere  
tutti nel rifugio.  
Pierce…  
Le aveva ricordato uno dei cavalieri di Bisanzio contro i quali aveva combattuto, mesi prima.  
Pierce, che ammazzava demoni e si lamentava perché desiderava una pizza ai peperoni, subito  
dopo.  
Pierce, che sotto la sua brandina aveva libri di poesia e lattine di birra vuote.  
Pierce, che guardava Cathleen con un amore, un desiderio, quasi palpabile.  
Stavano diventando suoi amici, si era sorpresa a volerli proteggere a costo della sua stessa  
vita…  
E tutti, tutti facevano riferimento a Rocko.  
Il medico.  
Il mago.  
L’uomo che la leggeva come un libro aperto.  
L’uomo che giorno dopo giorno, ora dopo ora, le faceva capire, quanto profondamente si fosse  
innamorata di Spike  
E le faceva rimpiangere di non averglielo detto.  
Di non aver parlato quella notte.  
Di non averlo interrotto.  
Di non averlo baciato come se non ci fosse un domani…pur sapendo che per lei un domani non  
ci sarebbe stato.  
“Un giorno mi dirai chi eri, oh bionda fanciulla?”  
Domandò Rocko mentre entravano nel rifugio.  
“Un giorno…”  
Replicò Buffy.  
Un giorno, forse, lo avrebbe fatto…ed allora, sperava che il dolore sarebbe scomparso ed  
avrebbe smesso di mangiarle via l’anima.  
Un giorno.  
Un giorno gli avrebbe detto la verità.  
Mentre si stendeva sulla sua brandina, scelse di ignorare quella voce dentro di se, che le ricordò  
che solo pochi mesi prima aveva pensato la stessa cosa proprio riguardo i suoi sentimenti per  
Spike.  
-3-  
Sunnydale, Agosto 2001  
Vedere Dawn piangere faceva male.  
Tanto male.  
Willow era sorpresa che la ragazza avesse ancora lacrime dopo gli eventi degli ultimi mesi.  
Dopo la morte di Buffy.  
Eppure Dawn ora la stava guardando, ed i suoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime mentre le parlava di  
Spike.  
Willow sospirò, appoggiandosi contro lo schienale del divano, mentre il suo sguardo cadeva su  
Tara, la sua Tara.  
Quella notte aveva lasciato un segno indelebile in tutti loro.  
“Non…so cosa gli sia preso, Willow…non mi guarda nemmeno…a volte preferirei che mi  
scacciasse…”  
disse Dawn.  
“Non fa altro che combattere…lo…lo hai visto di recente? ” Domandò la ragazza.  
“Sì…” Disse Willow annuendo.  
Aveva visto Spike, ed aveva stentato a riconoscerlo, era davvero lo stesso vampiro che una  
notte di alcuni anni prima era entrato nella sua scuola, con un sorriso arrogante dipinto sul  
volto, e la voglia pazza di ammazzare Buffy?  
Era lo stesso vampiro che l’aveva rapita?  
Lo stesso vampiro che aveva provato a morderla?  
Che aveva venduto tutti loro ad Adam?  
Willow non ne era sicura. Aveva visto, come tutti, quella che all’apparenza era sembrata  
un’ossessione, rivelarsi un amore intenso, profondo, che lo aveva spinto a rischiare più volte la  
vita.  
Aveva visto Spike piegarsi su se stesso vedendo il corpo di Buffy, mentre il suo corpo era stato  
scosso da singhiozzi e da un dolore autentico, quanto il loro.  
Sapeva che passava tutte le sue notti a combattere demoni.  
Combatteva probabilmente per sfuggire ai demoni dentro di lui, più tremendi di quello che lo  
rendeva un vampiro.  
Lo aveva visto combattere una volta, mentre con Xander pattugliava il cimitero. Lo avevano  
osservato in silenzio.  
E in silenzio lui aveva combattuto.  
Eppure, ogni colpo, ogni fendente aveva gridato il suo dolore per la morte di Buffy.  
Eppure lui non aveva pronunciato una parola di fronte alla tomba di Buffy.  
Era solo rimasto fermo, a guardarla, prima di allontanarsi lentamente, mentre il sole sorgeva.  
Persino Xander aveva mostrato preoccupazione per lui.  
Era stato proprio Xander a notare il suo pallore: innaturale, persino per un vampiro.  
Lei…  
Lei aveva notato altre cose: ferite profonde sul corpo di Spike, segni dei durissimi  
combattimenti che notte dopo notte lo stremavano.  
Aveva visto la sua maglia lacera, in più punti, e lui non sembrava nemmeno essersene accorto.  
Così come non si era reso conto di quanto largo fosse diventato il suo spolverino.  
Willow aveva dubitato che ci fosse qualcosa che gli importasse davvero. La ragazza guardò  
Dawn:  
“Cosa vuoi che faccia?” Domandò  
“Parla con lui” mormorò lei.  
“Forse a te darà ascolto”  
Willow aggrottò le fronte.  
“Spike…darmi ascolto?”  
Dawn annuì.  
“Per favore, Willow…”  
“Ha bisogno di avere qualcuno accanto a se in questo momento.” Disse Tara, parlando per la  
prima volta da quando Dawn aveva detto loro di Spike.  
“Ci siamo chiusi nel nostro dolore…e lui ne è rimasto fuori…e sta soffrendo…esattamente  
come noi”  
Willow deglutì alle parole di Tara.  
Era vero.  
Tutto vero.  
Avevano tagliato fuori Spike, non volontariamente, ma l’avevano fatto.  
Non vi era stata ostilità nei suoi confronti.  
Non vi erano state parole crudeli.  
Nessuno aveva messo in dubbio la sincerità del suo dolore.  
Eppure nessuno di loro, gli si era avvicinato, offrendogli conforto.  
Sospirò, annuendo verso Tara prima, poi verso Dawn.  
Dio…  
Perché, perché era tutto così difficile?  
“Va bene”  
Disse dopo qualche istante di silenzio.  
“Andiamo a parlare con Spike.”  
***  
Los Angeles, Agosto 2001  
Non sapeva nemmeno cosa stesse facendo in quel luogo.  
Wesley Wyndam Pryce, si passò una mano tra i capelli, mentre il suo sguardo era fisso sulla  
porta chiusa dalla quale di lì a poco sarebbe uscita Faith.  
Dire che la telefonata della ragazza, la notte prima l’aveva sorpreso, significava usare un blando  
eufemismo.  
Faith era l’ultima persona che si sarebbe aspettato di sentire.  
L’ultima persona che avrebbe voluto sentire.  
Era stato tentato di riagganciare quando aveva sentito la sua voce, ma l’urgenza e la  
disperazione in essa, glielo avevano impedito.  
L’aveva ascoltata, mentre gli diceva che Buffy era ancora viva.  
Diceva di sentirlo.  
Probabilmente quelle di Faith erano solo sensazioni, ma per il bene di Angel, aveva deciso di  
controllare di persona. Non avrebbe mai potuto dire ad Angel della telefonata di Faith, prima di  
avere prove certe.  
La morte di Buffy aveva gettato Angel in uno stato di profonda prostrazione, dalla quale stava  
faticando ad uscire, alimentare false speranze, non avrebbe fatto altro che annullare i pochi  
progressi che vi erano stati.  
Faith aveva parlato di sensazioni, e Wesley ricordava bene quanto gli era stato insegnato al  
Concilio a proposito delle sensazioni delle cacciatrici: raramente esse erano sbagliate.  
Faith poteva essere atipica come cacciatrice  
Atipica? Questo sì che è un bell’eufemismo…  
Ma era l’unica cacciatrice rimasta.  
La porta si aprì, proprio mentre Wesley stava riflettendo sul fatto che l’unica cacciatrice fosse  
in galera.  
Faith avanzò lentamente verso di lui e l’uomo non poté fare a meno di aggrottare la fronte,  
sorpreso.  
L’ultima volta che aveva visto Faith si era trovato di fronte una ragazza pallida, che indossava  
ancora gli abiti sporchi del suo sangue.  
Era stata una ragazza che aveva mostrato molto di più della sua età.  
Era ancora pallida Faith, ma quella era l’unica cosa che aveva apparentemente in comune con  
quella ragazza: vi era una luce diversa nei suoi occhi scuri, che per una volta non erano truccati  
pesantemente.  
I lunghi capelli castani erano sciolti e le accarezzavano i fianchi, e gli sorrideva Faith,  
timidamente. Quasi come se non avesse il diritto di farlo, ma non potesse farne a meno.  
La ragazza gli fece cenno di sollevare il ricevitore e Wesley si ritrovò ad annuire, sorpreso.  
No…non sorpreso.  
Inebetito.  
“Grazie per essere venuto” Disse la ragazza.  
“Non c’è di che”  
Wesley tacque per un istante. Si era aspettato di odiare Faith vedendola. Si era aspettato che  
terribili, gli sarebbero tornati in mente i ricordi delle lunghe ore di torture subite.  
Invece, inspiegabilmente gli tornavano alla mente altre cose: allenamenti a Sunnydale, ore  
passate a correre con lei, sfinendosi, ma sentendosi soddisfatto del proprio lavoro  
Illudendosi di aver fatto un buon lavoro.  
Se tu fossi stato un osservatore migliore.  
Deglutì, cercando di scacciare quelle parole.  
“Potresti raccontarmi del tuo sogno?” Domandò  
Faith annuì, eppure sembrò esitare e non riuscì a guardarlo mentre cominciava:  
“Il cielo era rosso…rosso sangue. C’erano demoni ovunque…mi ricordavano tanto quelli che  
combattemmo con Angel quella notte nella biblioteca del liceo, quando la bocca dell’inferno  
stava per essere aperta.  
Buffy era lì.  
Lei combatteva, ma non era sola…c’erano uomini e donne con lei.  
Pensava alla sua famiglia…ed era preoccupata per quelle persone…”  
“Come fai a dirlo?” Domandò Wesley. La sua attenzione era stata attirata dalla parziale  
descrizione dei demoni: simili a quelli che avevano combattuto quando la bocca dell’inferno  
stava per aprirsi.  
Da quanto Willow aveva detto loro, Buffy era morta per chiudere un portale tra le dimensioni.  
Era stata dissanguata.  
Era stato il suo sangue, la sua essenza vitale a chiudere quel portale.  
“Perché…perché io ero lei. Vedevo attraverso i suoi occhi, sentivo quello che sentiva lei.  
Sono stata nel corpo di Buffy, so come ci si sente” Terminò secca.  
“Quindi in base a questo…sogno, ritieni che Buffy sia ancora viva?”  
“Io non *ritengo*!  
Lo sento…come”  
Faith sbuffò, abbandonandosi contro lo schienale della sedia.  
“Te l’ho detto Wesley…non ho mai creduto alle balle mistiche sulle cacciatrici, ma questa volta  
è diverso!  
Era più che un sogno premonitore…era come la fottuta realtà!”  
Wesley aggrottò la fronte.  
“Non dubito delle tue parole” Disse e si sorprese nel constatare che era la verità.  
“Ma i fatti parlano chiari, purtroppo: Buffy è morta. Ho visto la sua tomba, e ci sono testimoni  
che l’hanno vista precipitare nel vuoto da una torre di cinquanta metri dopo essere stata  
dissanguata”  
“Io sono stata in coma per otto mesi.” Mormorò la cacciatrice bruna.  
“Quante persone conosci che escono da un coma profondo?”  
Wesley sospirò.  
“Ammettiamo che tu abbia ragione, Faith: cosa suggerisci di fare?”  
La ragazza ammiccò, apparentemente sorpresa dalle sue parole.  
“Ed io che ne so?” Disse infine.  
“Il cervellone sei tu, Wesley! Contatta quelli di Sunnydale…  
Buffy è viva, lo è quanto te e me in questo momento…solo…”  
Sorrise.  
“Solo che non è qui!”  
Wesley scosse la testa.  
Grandioso…cosa avrebbe detto ad Angel?  
Faith sembrò leggergli nel pensiero perché disse: “Prima di parlarne con Angel io discuterei  
della cosa con Giles…o qualcuno degli amici di B.”  
Wesley annuì, sorpreso dal tono della voce della ragazza: aveva perso molto della sua  
strafottenza, era pieno di comprensione…e di dolore.  
Dolore per Angel supponeva.  
Rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante, Wesley a testa bassa, senza avere il coraggio di  
guardarla.  
“Come stai?” Domandò lei improvvisamente.  
Wesley sollevò la testa di scatto.  
Si era aspettato di trovare Faith a testa bassa, imbarazzata, ma non fu così.  
Se era imbarazzata non lo dava a vedere, sembrava davvero interessata a lui, a quello che stava  
facendo.  
“Bene…” mormorò.  
Faith annuì.  
“Mi fa piacere” soffiò.  
“E…”  
Wesley deglutì  
“E tu?”  
Faith si strinse nelle spalle. “Non male…”  
La ragazza si morse il labbro inferiore.  
“Wesley mi…”  
S’interruppe e l’uomo fu certo che gli avrebbe chiesto scusa.  
E per un istante non seppe cosa sarebbe accaduto se lei lo avesse fatto.  
Non era pronto probabilmente ad udire quelle parole da lei.  
Poteva averla perdonata, ma nessuna parola, per quanto dettata dal cuore avrebbe potuto  
cancellare quanto era accaduto quella notte.  
Di nuovo Wesley fu sorpreso, quando per la seconda volta in pochi minuti Faith sembrò captare  
i suoi pensieri.  
“Mi sa che non sono ancora pronta a genuflettermi…  
non che non ci sia la volontà da parte mia, ma è ancora presto…credo…”  
Inaspettatamente Wesley sorrise.  
Sorrise, a dispetto di se stesso.  
“Forse no” Mormorò.  
Faith ricambiò il suo sorriso ed annuì.  
“Mi farai sapere?” Domandò  
“Naturalmente…e tu mi farai sapere nel caso dovessero esserci altri sogni?”  
“Sì…” soffiò lei. Esitò per un secondo prima di dire.  
“Grazie Wesley, so che non è facile per te…”  
L’Inglese scosse la testa dicendo.  
“Ho idea che non lo sia per nessuno dei due”  
Faith sbatté gli occhi alle sue parole ed abbassò la testa prima di dire.  
“Beh, sono io che ho incasinato tutto…”  
Una guardia si avvicinò a Wesley, mormorando che l’orario di visita era terminato.  
Sia Wesley che Faith sussultarono, sebbene nessuno dei due se ne fosse reso conto.  
“Farai meglio ad andare ora” Disse la ragazza.  
“Già”  
Wesley sospirò, ricordando a se stesso che Faith gli aveva rovinato la vita.  
Cercò di ricordare a se stesso che la maggior parte dei suoi incubi nell’ultimo anno e mezzo  
avevano avuto lei come protagonista.  
E allora perché non voleva andarsene?  
Perché voleva continuare a parlare con lei, voleva continuare a scoprire la donna che stava  
diventando?  
“Grazie ancora per essere venuto, Wesley” mormorò Faith.  
L’uomo annuì ed esitò per un istante prima di mormorare.  
“Abbi cura di te, Faith.”  
La ragazza sobbalzò letteralmente a quelle parole, si passò una mano tra i capelli prima di dire:  
“Anche tu…”  
Riagganciò la cornetta, senza lasciargli il tempo di dire altro e si allontanò lentamente, mentre  
lui continuava a guardarla.  
Era alla porta, quando si fermò e Wesley pensò che si sarebbe voltata.  
Fu sicuro che l’avrebbe fatto.  
Ancora una volta però, Faith lo sorprese: non si voltò, sparì dietro la porta, mentre lui si  
domandava cosa fosse appena accaduto.  
Quando aveva smesso di vedere Faith come una nemica?  
***  
Sunnydale, Agosto 2001  
Willow non era mai stata nella cripta di Spike. Non sapeva esattamente cosa si era aspettata  
di trovarvi, se c’era una cosa che aveva imparato su Spike, soprattutto negli ultimi mesi era che  
il vampiro rifuggiva tutte le convenzioni.  
Un vampiro senz’anima capace di amare profondamente.  
Altruisticamente.  
Un vampiro che citava, se pur scherzosamente Shakespeare e che aveva conquistato il cuore e  
l’affetto di una ragazzina.  
Non sapeva cosa si era aspettata di trovare…  
Di certo però non era stata preparata alla quantità di bottiglie di alcolici vuote, sparse alla  
rinfusa per la cripta.  
Non era stata preparata a vedere il televisore di Spike a terra, contro una parete, lo schermo  
frantumato.  
E lui, era al centro della cripta, indossando la stessa lacera maglietta che gli aveva visto in  
precedenza. Fletteva una gamba contro una parete, quasi come se volesse scalciarla, fermando  
invece il piede a pochi millimetri da essa, mantenendo quella posizione.  
Rivoli di sudore gli bagnavano le tempie, gli inumidivano i capelli.  
Non vi era quasi più traccia di biondo platino in essi, era chiaramente visibile il colore naturale  
dei suoi capelli, una tonalità di biondo cenere che lo faceva apparire molto diverso dal solito.  
Proprio come la notte in cui lo aveva visto al cimitero, Spike era in silenzio: il suo volto una  
maschera di concentrazione e di dolore.  
Non doveva averle sentite entrare, o forse, più semplicemente non gli importava.  
“Spike” Mormorò Dawn.  
Il vampiro abbassò la gamba e si terse sudore dalla fronte con un braccio, ma continuò a dare  
loro le spalle.  
E Willow ammiccò quando si rese conto che Spike sembrava essere dimagrito negli ultimi  
mesi.  
“Non dovresti essere a scuola, briciola?” Domandò Spike a Dawn.  
Sembrava quasi che parlare gli costasse fatica, quasi come se non fosse più abituato ad udire la  
sua stessa voce.  
“E’ Sabato” Disse Dawn, lanciandole un’occhiata.  
“Già. Così abbiamo pensato di venirti a trovare” continuò Willow, facendo un passo verso di  
lui.  
Le spalle di Spike si irrigidirono ed ancora lui non stava guardandole.  
“E’ stata una mia idea” Disse Dawn spostandosi accanto a lei.  
“Sai come si dice: se Maometto non va alla montagna….”  
Dawn s’interruppe, avanzando di qualche passo verso Spike e Willow non poté fare a meno di  
notare come Spike avesse stretto i pugni contro i fianchi.  
Ed ancora, stava dando loro le spalle.

Pensò Willow, sentendo la gola stringersi in un groppo doloroso.  
“Spike?” Domandò Dawn, avvicinandosi a lui.  
“Non vuoi nemmeno guardarmi?” continuò.  
Spike non rispose, Willow riusciva chiaramente a leggere la tensione nel suo corpo.  
Spike voleva guardare Dawn…  
Ma non ne aveva il coraggio.  
Non l’aveva guardata neanche durante il funerale di Buffy, l’aveva stretta a se, come per farle  
scudo dal dolore, ma non l’aveva guardata.  
Non aveva guardato nessuno di loro.  
“Cosa vuoi, briciola?”  
Domandò il vampiro a bassa voce.  
Dio, quanto era cambiato il tono della sua voce, sembrava avesse perso tutta la strafottenza,  
l’ironia tagliente che l’aveva sempre caratterizzato.  
“Volevo…”  
Dawn deglutì leggermente, e nei suoi occhi Willow vide brillare nuove lacrime.  
“Volevo sapere come stavi…e…”  
S’interruppe, asciugandosi una lacrima che le aveva rigato il volto con il dorso della mano. La  
ragazza abbassò la testa per nascondere il tremito delle sue labbra.  
Il silenzio di Dawn sembrò scuotere Spike, il vampiro si voltò lentamente e Willow dovette  
ficcarsi le mani nelle tasche della felpa, stringendo i pugni contro lo stomaco.  
Era pallido Spike, troppo, troppo pallido, e sembrava stanco.  
Willow si domandò quanto e se stesse dormendo o se continuasse a pensare a quella notte.  
“Sto bene, briciola”  
Disse Spike.  
“Non c’è ragione di…”  
S’interruppe e scosse la testa, cavandosi dalle tasche dei jeans un pacchetto di sigarette ed  
accendendosene una.  
“No…” Disse Willow.  
Non aveva previsto quella durezza nella sua voce, non aveva previsto che vedere Spike e la sua  
sofferenza la turbasse tanto.  
Il vampiro inarcò un sopracciglio, e per un istante Willow scorse un ombra del vecchio Spike in  
lui.  
“No?” Domandò lui.  
“Non stai bene…”  
La ragazza avanzò verso di lui.  
“Balle…”  
bofonchiò lui.  
“Sei ferito”  
Disse Willow indicando un taglio profondo sul collo di lui.  
Spike si sfiorò la ferita con la punta delle dita, sapeva esattamente dove fosse, eppure non  
sembrava importargli.  
“Le ronde Willow…tendono a fare questo effetto…”  
Spiegò lui.  
“Tu…non fai altro che combattere”  
Mormorò Dawn, Willow la sentì avvicinarsi.  
“Sono un demone, briciola…cosa ti aspetti che faccia?”  
Replicò lui. Il tono della sua voce non era stato duro, ma ancora Spike si era rifiutato di  
guardarla.  
“Che tu beva sangue dopo le ronde…”  
Disse Willow.  
“Che tu non combatta fino a stremarti…”  
“Io sto bene, soddisfo la mia sete di violenza…”  
Si toccò una tempia con un dito e commentò.  
“Chip, Willow, ricordi?  
C’eri tu quando ne ho scoperto gli effetti…”  
Oh, sì, c’era stata anche lei, e ricordava perfettamente cos’era accaduto quella sera.  
Spike dopo averla spaventata a morte, aveva finito col rassicurarla.  
A modo suo le aveva detto che era ancora desiderabile.  
E lei si era ritrovata a volerlo consolare.  
“Sete di violenza?” Domandò incrociando le braccia contro il petto.  
“Io direi piuttosto sete di vendetta…  
Io direi piuttosto sete di rabbia…”  
Spike spense con forza la sua sigaretta in una ceneriera stracolma di cicche, prima di dire:  
“Ed io direi che dovreste andarvene, subito!”  
come poco prima voltò loro le spalle, avvicinandosi ad una parete.  
Dawn le sfiorò un braccio e Willow si voltò a guardarla.  
“Per favore” mimò lei con le labbra.  
Willow sospirò, annuendo col capo.  
Dawn le stava chiedendo di aiutare Spike, ma come?  
Come avrebbe potuto farlo riemergere dal baratro di dolore e di sensi di colpa nel quale era  
sprofondato dopo la morte di Buffy?  
Spike era stato solo da quella notte, solo con la sua rabbia ed il suo dolore.  
Solo, a soffrire per la morte di una persona che tutti loro avevano amato profondamente.

Pensò la ragazza.  
“Dawn?”  
Disse ad alta voce.  
“Potresti aspettarci qui per un istante?”  
Spike la guardò prima di commentare, “Cosa ti fa credere che voglia venire con te?”  
*Il fatto che ti trasformerei in un rospo se non lo facessi?*  
gli comunicò Willow telepaticamente.  
Non aveva più usato quel potere dalla notte della morte di Buffy, e Spike sussultò scotendo la  
testa come per scacciare la sua voce.  
“Seguimi…”  
Disse sottovoce, indicandole una botola.  
Willow lanciò uno sguardo a Dawn, che si stringeva nelle braccia prima di seguire il vampiro.  
Sperava di star facendo la cosa giusta.  
Sperava che non fosse troppo tardi  
***  
“it hurts when I think about her  
-Spike’s UPN commercial, for sixth season.”  
“Allora” Disse piano Spike, quando Willow chiuse la botola dietro di se.  
“Di cosa volevi parlarmi?”  
La ragazza si voltò verso di lui: non erano così vicini da mesi, e Spike fu sorpreso nel  
constatare che si sentiva a disagio.  
Che diavolo voleva da lui?  
Perché continuava a fissarlo?  
“So quello che stai provando a fare…” mormorò Willow.  
Spike aggrottò la fronte.  
Sapeva?  
Cosa sapeva?  
Sapeva che non riusciva a dormire, e che per la prima volta da quando era demone si sentiva  
impotente, senza speranze?  
Sapeva che faceva male quando pensava a Buffy?  
Sapeva che si domandava ancora il perché facesse *così* male, il perché si sentisse così in  
colpa?  
Era un demone.  
Non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in colpa.  
Non avrebbe dovuto aver paura di addormentarsi.  
“Cosa?”  
Domandò con voce aspra.  
“Cosa sai, Willow?”  
La ragazza sospirò, avvicinandosi a lui, sembrò esitare prima di toccargli un braccio e  
mormorare: “Non è stata colpa tua, Spike…”  
Spike deglutì, allontanandosi da lei.  
No.  
Non voleva la compassione di Willow Rosenberg.  
Non voleva vedere i suoi occhi pieni di lacrime.  
Non sapeva che farsene delle sue parole.  
Scosse la testa, avvicinandosi alla botola,  
“Fermo!” sibilò Willow e Spike voltò la testa di scatto, quando le sue gambe si bloccarono,  
rifiutando di muoversi.  
Dannazione, quella ragazzina stava diventando davvero brava con la magia.  
“Adesso mi ascolterai, Spike!” Esclamò Willow avvicinandosi.  
“Dawn ha bisogno di te e noi, beh....ci stai facendo preoccupare a morte!”  
Spike sorrise, abbassando la testa.  
“Noi?”  
Sollevò la testa, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore prima di dire: “Beh, ho una notizia per te,  
rossa: io sto benone!  
Voglio solo essere lasciato in pace, quindi perché non alzi i tacchi e te ne vai?”

“Buffy manca anche a me…” mormorò Willow avvicinandoglisi.  
Spike abbassò la testa.  
No.  
Non poteva guardare Willow.  
Per qualche strana ragione la ragazza era sempre riuscita a mitigare il demone dentro di lui.  
“Darei non so cosa per riaverla” stava continuando intanto lei.  
“Stai zitta” sussurrò lui.  
“Ma non è possibile” disse la ragazza come se non l’avesse sentito.  
“Zitta” ripeté lui, ed ancora la sua voce era bassa.  
Faceva male parlare, ma ascoltare le parole della ragazza era doloroso, troppo doloroso.  
“Ci ha chiesto di essere forti, di prenderci cura gli uni degli altri ”

“Zitta!” urlò.  
“Devi stare zitta!”  
Ansimò per la violenza del suo scoppio. Deglutì, rifiutando di incontrare lo sguardo della  
ragazza e mormorò: “Per favore, va via…per favore”  
Con la coda dell’occhio vide la ragazza, sbattere gli occhi, per ricacciare indietro lacrime. “Va  
bene” mormorò lei, fece per aggiungere qualcosa, ma poi scosse la testa e voltò le spalle,  
sussurrando nel frattempo qualcosa in latino, che lo liberò.  
Era quasi fuori la botola quando mormorò: “Voglio solo che tu sappia…che…se ti andasse di  
parlarne…potrai contare su di me….”

Spike appoggiò le spalle contro una parete, sollevando la testa.  
Per l’inferno, faceva così male.  
Così dannatamente male.

“Ci sto provando, Buffy…”  
mormorò.  
“Ci sto provando davvero..”  
Si lasciò scivolare lungo la parete, abbracciandosi le ginocchia.  
Era difficile.  
Maledettamente difficile.  
***  
“Capisco” Mormorò Giles, portandosi una mano alla fronte, mentre dall’altro lato  
dell’apparecchio telefonico Wesley, terminava il resoconto del suo incontro con Faith.  
Sentì la porta del Magic Box aprirsi, e rivolse un’occhiata a Willow e Dawn che si  
avvicinavano lentamente al bancone.  
Sia Dawn che Willow avevano gli occhi arrossati, avevano l’aria di aver pianto, sospirò, mentre  
Wesley diceva: “Capisco che questa notizia possa turbare, ma credo che quanto asserisce Faith  
possa essere vero…”  
Pensò l’osservatore togliendosi gli  
occhiali e massaggiandosi stancamente le palpebre con le dita.  
“Anche ammesso che sia vero, cosa suggerisci di fare?  
E già che ci siamo, come possiamo esserne assolutamente certi?”  
“Di cosa?” Domandò Willow facendo un passo verso di lui, Giles scosse la testa.  
Cosa doveva dire a quella ragazza?  
Quella ragazza che stava dimostrando una propensione per la magia nera, che era a tratti  
inquietante?  
“Non lo so.” Disse Wesley.  
“So che esistono degli incantesimi…ma, onestamente, non credo di essere in grado di  
occuparmene…e tu?”  
Giles chiuse gli occhi.  
Sapeva a che tipo di incantesimi Wesley si stesse riferendo: era magia della mente, magia che  
creava varchi tra le dimensioni, e forse sarebbe anche stato in grado di occuparsene…  
…ma cosa sarebbe accaduto se avessero scoperto che quello che Faith aveva visto era solo un  
sogno?  
E peggio ancora, come avrebbero potuto riportare indietro Buffy, ammesso che quanto diceva  
Faith rispondesse alla verità?  
“Io…potrei.” Disse infine Giles, dando le spalle a Willow e Dawn. L’osservatore riusciva a  
sentire gli sguardi delle due ragazze su di se.  
“Credo che dovresti parlarne con lui, però…”  
“Con Angel?  
Non credi sia…”  
Wesley esitò prima di continuare: “Inopportuno?”  
“Ha il diritto di saperlo…e comunque…se quanto asserisci è vero, potrebbe esserci d’aiuto…”  
“Capisco” Disse Wesley.  
“Suppongo che anche tu ora, riferirai la notizia agli amici di Buffy…”  
Giles si voltò per un istante, incontrando lo sguardo di Willow.  
Sì.  
Avrebbe dovuto parlare con gli amici di Buffy.  
E con Dawn.  
E con Spike  
Sospirò.  
Perdere Buffy era stato doloroso, la sua morte aveva lacerato i loro cuori, eppure fedeli alle  
parole che aveva detto a Dawn prima di sacrificarsi, erano andati avanti, cercando di essere  
forti, prendendosi cura gli uni degli altri, vivendo.  
Ed ora quell’uomo, quell’uomo che anni prima aveva disprezzato per avergli portato via la sua  
cacciatrice, la ragazza per la quale aveva attraversato un oceano, la ragazza che era diventata il  
centro stesso della sua vita, gli stava dicendo che forse, *forse*, vi era una possibilità di  
riportarla indietro.  
“Giles?” Domandò Wesley, la sua voce leggermente allarmata.  
L’uomo scosse debolmente la testa, cercando di scacciare le immagini che dolorosamente  
nitide, dolorosamente reali, gli si stavano formando nella mente: immagini di lunghi capelli  
biondi, di un sorriso radioso e di occhi verdi illuminati di divertimento.  
“Sì, è proprio quanto mi accingo a fare…”  
Disse Giles, e la sua voce era più roca di quanto ricordasse fosse stata da molto tempo.  
“Parla con lui…”  
Non aspettò che Wesley replicasse alle sue parole, riappese la cornetta, voltandosi poi verso  
Willow e Dawn, che lo stavano guardando, identiche espressioni incuriosite e preoccupate sui  
loro volti.  
“Chiama gli altri” Disse Giles rivolgendosi a Willow.  
“Tutti, incluso Spike…c’è qualcosa di cui dobbiamo parlare…”  
“Cosa?” Domandò Willow, mentre già avvicinava il telefono a se.  
Giles scosse la testa.  
“Preferisco spiegarlo una volta sola, Willow…”  
“Si tratta di Buffy, vero?”  
La voce di Dawn era bassa, leggermente arrochita dalla tensione, Giles la guardò per un istante  
prima di mormorare: “Sì, Dawn, si tratta di Buffy”  
***  
Difficile.  
Maledettamente difficile.  
Rocko la guardava combattere, sotto la pioggia battente, che da giorni ormai ingrigiva la città.  
Non fermava i demoni.  
Niente li fermava, così come niente fermava Buffy. La ragazza, la cacciatrice combatteva,  
uccidendo demone dopo demone, pur sapendo, come tutti, che essi avrebbero continuato a  
riprodursi, avrebbero continuato ad infestare quella che un tempo era stata la loro dimensione, il  
loro mondo.  
Rocko, scosse la testa, e si voltò di scatto schivando appena in tempo il fendente di un demone.  
Era grosso quel demone, la pelle grigia del volto era lacerata in più punti, rivelando nervi e  
muscoli del volto.  
Gli occhi erano di un rosso intenso, e Rocko potette scorgervi una ferina intelligenza in essi.  
“Pierce!” Urlò, sollevando un braccio e sulla sua mano tesa scivolò un lungo pugnale d’argento.  
Rocko prese un respiro profondo, lanciandosi contro l’enorme demone, cercando di ricordare  
dove si trovasse il cuore di esso.  
Pensò, mentre la lama affondava all’altezza dello stomaco, che essere stato un medico, gli  
tornava sorprendentemente utile durante combattimenti contro demoni.  
Il demone inarcò la testa, lanciando un urlo di rabbia e dolore, l’abbassò poi, e l’uomo si sentì  
gelare dal suo sguardo, e quasi lasciò che le zampe del demone gli si chiudessero attorno al  
collo, tranciandogli la gola, con i lunghi ed adunchi artigli, durò solo un istante però, l’istinto di  
sopravvivenza prese il sopravvento e l’uomo sollevò un gomito, colpendo il demone al muso  
con tutte le sue forze per allontanarlo e fece un passo indietro, osservando come esso si  
liquefacesse sotto i suoi occhi.  
“Beh,” Rocko sentì la voce di Pierce esclamare dietro di lui.  
“Uno così non lo vedevo da tanto tempo…”  
Rocko si voltò verso l’uomo, lasciando che per un solo istante il suo sguardo si posasse  
nuovamente su Buffy, che combatteva dietro di lui, guardò poi Pierce e commentò: “Ti era  
tanto mancato, vero?”  
L’altro uomo sbuffò, “Come no…”  
Si passò una mano tra i lunghi capelli neri prima di dire: “Dio, che darei per una birra e per una  
partita di football in questo momento!”  
Rocko rise mentre si inginocchiava e recuperava dai resti gelatinosi del demone il pugnale, lo  
ripulì dal sangue che ne bagnava la lama e lo infilò nella cintura prima di dire: “Tu sei malato,  
lo sai, vero?”  
Gli occhi verdi dell’uomo brillarono di un divertito cinismo quando inarcando le sopracciglia  
commentò: “Perché tu no, eh?”  
Gettò un’occhiata a Buffy, che aveva appena ucciso l’ennesimo demone, e si stava avvicinando  
loro, un sorriso stanco che le increspava le labbra leggermente tumefatte.  
“Dimmi che non sei pazzo di lei, vecchio saggio…”  
“Vecchio saggio?” Domandò Buffy.  
La ragazza si guardò attorno, arrivando a portarsi una mano sulla fronte, scherzosamente.  
“Io non vedo vecchi saggi…”  
Rocko sollevò gli occhi al cielo.  
Sorrise a Buffy, sentendosi un’idiota: il mondo era dominato da demoni.  
Poche migliaia di uomini in tutto il mondo li combattevano.  
…e l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare in quel momento era quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto far  
scorrere le dita tra i lunghi capelli di Buffy, e a quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto scoprire se anche il  
resto della sua pelle era morbida come quella del suo volto, delle sue braccia.  
“Quanto, quanto siete divertenti” bofonchiò invece, facendo loro cenno di seguirlo, mentre si  
avviavano al rifugio.  
Pierce infilò le mani nelle tasche dei larghi pantaloni neri che indossava, ed il suo sorriso si  
allargò mentre diceva: “Se permettete, vado avanti! Per una volta vorrei usufruire di un po’  
d’acqua calda…”  
“Ed il fatto che il locale docce sia incidentalmente accanto al laboratorio di Cathleen non ha  
niente a che fare con questa tua decisione, vero?” Domandò Buffy inarcando le sopracciglia.  
Rocko soffocò una risata quando Pierce rispose con qualcosa di molto simile ad un ringhio alle  
parole di Buffy.  
Evidentemente, il suo non era l’unico amore non corrisposto nel rifugio, del quale erano tutti a  
conoscenza.  
Sospirò, mentre Pierce si allontanava e sussultò leggermente quando Buffy si avvicinò a lui.  
Da quanto la conosceva?  
Rocko non ne era sicuro, il tempo aveva smesso di avere significato, da quando la Bocca  
dell’inferno si era aperta, liberando una parte dei suoi demoni.  
Avrebbero potuto essere anni, giorni, ore o semplicemente minuti, la cosa non aveva  
importanza per lui.  
Vi erano momenti in cui sentiva di conoscerla da sempre, momenti in cui gli era semplicissimo  
leggerle dentro, scorgere dolore nei suoi occhi, e riuscire ad intuire com’era stata la sua vita  
prima di quell’incubo.  
Sapeva poco di lei.  
Molto poco.  
Sapeva che era una cacciatrice.  
Sapeva che era letteralmente piovuta dal cielo.  
Sapeva che nel suo mondo era stata un’eroina.  
Sapeva che aveva rimpianti negli occhi.  
Sapeva che lo guardava a volte, come se gli ricordasse qualcuno, le accadeva lo stesso quando  
guardava Jeremiah, anche se gli sguardi che a volte gli aveva lanciato erano diversi, molto  
diversi.  
“Com’era prima qui?” Domandò improvvisamente Buffy.  
“Una metropoli come tante, suppongo. ” Disse Rocko.  
Abbassò la testa, infilando le mani nelle tasche del suo giaccone.  
“Era piena di vita…”  
Alzò la testa e si strinse nelle spalle in direzione di Buffy.  
“Quando è cominciato tutto siamo stati in pochi ad accorgercene…”  
“Avresti dovuto vedere dove vivevo io….”  
Commentò Buffy.  
Mi sarebbe piaciuto…  
Fu tentato di dire. Sospirò passandosi una mano dietro il collo, per alleviare un po’ della  
tensione accumulatiglisi nei muscoli.  
“Già….  
Noi medici, beh, per lo meno quelli nel mio reparto, avevamo capito che c’era qualcosa di  
strano nell’aria…alcuni di noi avevano notato che il reparto psichiatria era pieno zeppo di  
persone che asserivano che il mondo stava per finire…  
E sai cosa?  
Solo una di queste persone era davvero pazza…  
Aveva visto cosa sarebbe accaduto, e la sua mente non aveva retto il colpo…  
Tutti gli altri erano sani quanto lo siamo tu ed io Buffy… ”  
Buffy abbassò la testa, giocherellando con l’elsa della sua spada per qualche istante, prima di  
mormorare. “E poi?”  
“Sono cominciati i sogni…  
ne parlai con Cathleen…lavorava nel mio stesso ospedale.  
Ci conoscevamo appena, eppure, quando la guardai il giorno dopo il primo incubo, capii subito,  
intuii subito che sapeva, sentiva.”  
“Intuisti?” Domandò Buffy.  
Rocko sogghignò.  
“Beh, diciamo che l’intuizione fu aiutata dal vederla scolarsi un doppio bourbon alle nove di  
mattina…”  
Buffy sussultò a quelle parole, quasi come fosse stata colpita. Abbassò la testa, e per un istante,  
la ragazza non fu più con lui, in quella strada, tra le macerie di quella che un tempo era stata  
una delle più grandi metropoli del mondo.  
Durò poco però, perché poi Buffy sollevò la testa e aggrottando la fronte commentò: “Beh, non  
proprio la colazione dei campioni, eh?”  
Rocko scosse la testa.  
“Anche le autorità religiose cominciarono ad intuire qualcosa…e chi praticava la magia…beh,  
sembrava che i nostri sensi, tutti i nostri sensi si fossero improvvisamente acuiti…che i nostri  
poteri fossero raddoppiati…”  
Si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Ed era meno piacevole di quanto avessimo creduto.”  
“Sapevate dove si trovava la bocca dell’inferno?”  
Domandò Buffy.  
Rocko fece cenno di no con la testa.  
“No…e credimi se ti dico che abbiamo provato ad individuarla…ci abbiamo provato tutti…la  
situazione precipitò improvvisamente…chi di noi aveva capito l’andazzo, aveva cominciato a  
prepararsi…e gli altri…  
beh, gli altri sono morti ormai…”  
Incontrò lo sguardo di Buffy, e fu tentato di abbassare la testa.  
Non vi erano recriminazioni in esso, non vi erano accuse, eppure Rocko non poteva fare a meno  
di sentirsi in colpa.  
“Cosa accadde?” domandò Buffy con un filo di voce.  
Rocko sollevò la botola del rifugio, fermandola poi con una gamba.  
Si guardò attorno per un istante: il sole era sorto ormai, e quella nauseante luce rossastra che  
permeava l’atmosfera, ancora una volta era sfumata, diventando di un tenue colore rosato.  
“Beh, mi sembra evidente, no?  
Caos, distruzione, morte.  
I superstiti, più di quanti i demoni si aspettassero, cominciarono a combattere.”  
“Ed è così che ti sei ritrovato ad esserne il leader?”  
“Uh?” Rocko strinse con una mano il bordo della botola.  
“Ti sbagli” Disse.  
“Io non sono un leader.”  
“Chi esce ogni notte?  
Chi va a recuperare i superstiti?  
Chi li cura?  
Chi fa in modo che tutti abbiano da mangiare?  
Chi ha trovato il modo di avere acqua corrente nel rifugio?  
Da chi vanno tutti?”  
Rocko scosse la testa, senza parlare, cominciando ad entrare nel rifugio, Buffy lo seguì subito  
dopo.  
Attraversarono un lungo corridoio illuminato da torce poste sulle pareti, stavano lavorando per  
far tornare l’energia elettrica, o almeno per mettere in funzione un generatore d’emergenza, ma  
la cosa stava rivelandosi più difficile del previsto.  
L’unico generatore disponibile, a gasolio, veniva utilizzato per la camera operatoria..  
Il corridoio era semi deserto, e da alcune porte socchiuse, Rocko poteva sentire voci di uomini e  
donne.  
Alcuni parlavano, altri facevano l’amore, altri ancora piangevano.  
C’era ancora chi piangeva fino ad addormentarsi sfinito.  
C’era ancora qualcuno a cui erano rimaste lacrime da versare.  
Salutò un gruppo di persone che venne loro incontro, pronti ad affrontare il loro turno per le  
ronde, tra loro riconobbe Jeremiah, che stava sistemandosi una balestra a tracolla.  
Il ragazzo lo salutò con un cenno della mano, fermandosi poi per un istante a guardare Buffy,  
che era accanto a lui, raggiunse poi gli altri, sparendo dietro un angolo.  
Sperava che tornassero tutti alla fine del loro turno.  
Quello non era un mondo per eroi.  
Le regole erano chiare: battere in ritirata era imperativo.  
Un demone in meno non avrebbe fatto molta differenza, nel grande schema delle cose…un  
umano in meno sì.  
Un umano in meno faceva molta differenza.  
Un umano in meno faceva un mondo di differenza.  
“Rocko?” Domandò Buffy appoggiandogli una mano su un braccio e Rocko si ritrovò a  
chiudere gli occhi, per il contatto.  
Dio, Dio…perché era tutto così maledettamente difficile?  
“Ho detto qualcosa di male?” domandò lei.  
“Non sono un leader…”  
Disse a bassa voce.  
“I leader sono morti Buffy….”  
Le sorrise, ed incapace di resister alla tentazione, le sfiorò il volto con le dita.  
Buffy sussultò, sorpresa, ma non si ritrasse né indugiò nella sua carezza.  
Continuò a guardarlo, mentre gli occhi verdi le si riempivano di lacrime.  
“siamo solo uomini…”  
soffiò lui.  
“Solo uomini…”  
Fu Rocko a sussultare, quando Buffy lo abbracciò, affondando per qualche istante le dita nei  
suoi capelli, attirandolo a se.  
L’uomo nascose il volto nella spalla di lei.  
Voleva piangere.  
Avrebbe dovuto piangere.  
Eppure, i suoi occhi rimasero asciutti.  
La devastazione era troppo grande, perché il dolore potesse essere espresso in lacrime.  
Piangere per la fine del mondo era ridondante, piangere per la fine del mondo non avrebbe  
risolto le cose, non avrebbe cambiato i fatti.  
Erano solo uomini.  
Solo uomini.  
E si sarebbero ripresi il loro mondo.  
“Aiutami” Sussurrò Rocko contro i capelli della ragazza.  
“Aiutami per favore…”  
Buffy lo strinse più forte a se, mentre Rocko aspirava a pieni polmoni il profumo dei capelli di  
lei.  
Chiuse gli occhi, aggrappandosi alla ragazza.  
Era così sottile, eppure la forza dentro di lei sembrava essere immensa.  
Grande quanto il mondo che avevano perso.  
“Andrà tutto bene….”  
Gli sussurrò Buffy contro la pelle del collo.  
“Te lo prometto, Spike…”  
Rocko si scostò da lei, Buffy si portò lentamente una mano alle labbra, prima di allontanarsi di  
corsa.  
Rocko sospirò stancamente, seguendo con lo sguardo la figura di Buffy allontanarsi.  
Si avviò lentamente alla sua brandina.  
Ora sapeva il suo nome.  
Ora conosceva il nome dell’ombra nei suoi occhi.  
Spike.  
-4-  
Los Angeles, Agosto 2001  
“Angel?”  
Wesley si schiarì la gola, lanciando un’occhiata a Cordelia che sedeva sulla scrivania, le braccia  
incrociate contro il petto, uno sguardo illeggibile negli occhi.  
L’uomo spostò lo sguardo verso Angel, che sedeva, immobile, la schiena appoggiata contro la  
sedia, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
Lo aveva visto decine di volte in quella posizione negli ultimi mesi, e per decine di volte, il suo  
sguardo era stato altrettanto perso.  
“Fammi capire…” Disse Cordelia interrompendo il silenzio.  
“Faith ha fatto un sogno e noi le crediamo….perché?”  
Wesley fece per parlare ma fu interrotto da Angel che parlò per la prima volta, da quando aveva  
cominciato a riferire del sogno di Faith.  
“Perché è una cacciatrice, Cordelia…ed è l’unica rimasta…”  
“E allora?”  
Cordelia saltò in piedi, cominciando a girare attorno alla scrivania.  
“Le crediamo solo perché è la Cacciatrice?  
Beh, lasciami cogliere l’occasione per ricordare quanto il suo essere cacciatrice ci sia stato  
d’aiuto a Sunnydale!  
O l’ultima volta che l’abbiamo vista…”  
“Cordelia?”  
Angel parlò a bassa voce.  
“Non avrebbe ragioni per mentire…”  
Cordelia sgranò gli occhi, prima di scuotere la testa.  
“Ascolta: si è consegnata in galera.  
Bene!  
Non sta ammazzando nessuno.  
Benissimo!  
Ma vogliamo davvero credere a questa storia?”  
“I sogni delle cacciatrici…”  
Cominciò Wesley.  
“Cosa?” Chiese Cordelia.  
“Sono profetici?  
Vengono inviati dalle Alte Sfere?  
Beh, allora lasciate che vi dica una cosa: i messaggi inviati dalle alte sfere sono… ”  
Cordelia si fermò.  
“Oh, no” Sussurrò. La ragazza sollevò la testa di scatto, mentre Wesley si avvicinò, imitato  
immediatamente da Angel, che si alzò dalla sua sedia.  
Il corpo di Cordelia fu scosso da una serie di rapide convulsioni, mentre si portò una mano alla  
testa.  
Wesley lanciò un’occhiata ad Angel, che sorreggeva Cordelia, e si allontanò per prendere dalla  
scrivania della ragazza, dell’acqua ed il flacone di antidolorifici che la ragazza teneva a portata  
di mano.  
Cordelia emise un gemito e Wesley si ritrovò a stringere i denti.  
Le visioni della ragazza stavano peggiorando in intensità…eppure lei continuava ad accettare il  
suo ruolo con una forza d’animo che lo sorprendeva.  
“Cordelia?”  
La ragazza sollevò una mano facendogli cenno di tacere.  
“Sto bene”  
Sussurrò dopo qualche secondo, fece un respiro profondo prima di mormorare.  
“Ora capisco perché beveva così tanto…”  
“Cordy?”  
Disse Angel, e Wesley notò come per qualche istante avesse stretto le mascelle.  
Cordelia sembrò non ascoltarlo, prese gli antidolorifici che Wesley le porse e li mandò giù con  
un po’ d’acqua e prese un altro respiro profondo prima di dire guardandoli: “Ricordatemi di non  
criticare le Alte Sfere…mai più!”  
“Che cos’hai visto?”  
Domandò Wesley.  
“Spike…e Willow…stavano discutendo su una torre…e Buffy…combatteva demoni…”  
Cordelia li guardò per un istante prima di commentare debolmente.  
“Non so dove sia finita…ma è un posto orribile…e non è il suo posto…”  
Esitò per un istante, poi scosse la testa, e tornò a sedersi sulla scrivania.  
“C’è altro?” Domandò Wesley.  
Non che non si fidasse delle parole di Cordelia, ma aveva come l’impressione che non stesse  
dicendo tutto.  
Cordelia guardò per un istante Angel, prima di abbassare la testa e mormorare.  
“No, Faith ha ragione…non so cosa sia successo…  
non so nemmeno come sia possibile…ma Buffy è ancora viva…”  
Sollevò la testa e guardò prima lui, poi Angel prima di mormorare: “E non si sta divertendo…”  
Wesley vide Angel abbassare la testa a quelle parole, l’uomo scosse debolmente la testa.  
“Come facciamo a riportare indietro Buffy?” Domandò.  
Cordelia si strinse nelle spalle, prima di premersi una mano contro la fronte e mormorare: “Non  
lo so…ma credo che dovremo parlare con Faith…è lei il legame con le Alte Sfere in questo  
caso…”  
“Uh?” l’esclamazione di sorpresa venne contemporaneamente da Angel e Wesley.  
L’osservatore, si sistemò gli occhiali contro il naso, senza riuscire a spiegarsi l’improvvisa  
quanto assolutamente inspiegabile gioia che aveva provato a quelle parole.  
“Che vuoi dire?” si ritrovò a chiedere.  
Cordelia si strinse debolmente nelle spalle.  
“E’ lei che la sta sognando….com’è che hai detto?  
Vedeva tutto attraverso i suoi occhi…”  
“Ma…” obiettò Wesley, fu interrotto però dalla voce di Angel.  
Era più vivace di quanto non ricordasse essere stata negli ultimi mesi.  
Da quando Willow con voce rotta gli aveva detto di Buffy.  
“Va bene…Wesley ho bisogno che tu parli con Gunn e Fred, rimarranno loro qui in agenzia…  
Cordelia…come ti senti?”  
La ragazza si massaggiò le tempie con le dita mormorando: “Come se mi fosse caduto un  
mattone in testa dalla cima dell’Himalaya…”  
“Vai a riposare…”  
Disse il vampiro avviandosi alla porta.  
“E tu?”  
Domandò Wesley.  
“Ho un paio di persone da vedere prima di andare a Sunnydale…”  
Mormorò il vampiro voltandosi verso di loro, prima di lasciare la stanza.  
Passò qualche secondo prima che Cordelia mormorasse: “Kate?”  
Wesley, fece qualche passo e si sedette accanto a lei sulla scrivania mormorando: “E’ un’ex  
poliziotta…mi sembra la scelta più logica…”  
Cordelia sollevò leggermente la testa.  
“E il fatto che abbiano passato tantissimo tempo insieme da quando siamo tornati da Phylea  
non conta niente, vero?”  
Wesley incrociò le braccia contro il petto.  
“Sono amici…”  
“Certo…ed Angel è pronto per fare duetti con Pavarotti…”  
le labbra della ragazza si piegarono in un sorriso quando disse.  
“Almeno questa volta non ci saremo quando canterà al Caritas…”  
Wesley sorrise, ma il suo sorriso svanì quando disse: “Cordelia…tu…non hai detto tutto ad  
Angel, vero?”  
La ragazza lo guardò, sgranando gli occhi.  
“Si tratta di Spike…”  
Disse.  
“Non so se conti davvero per Angel…ma…”  
deglutì.  
“E’ pronto a morire per Buffy…  
e se qualcuno non fa qualcosa…è esattamente quello che capiterà…io…  
l’ho visto precipitare da quella torre…solo che…”  
Cordelia aggrottò la fronte.  
“Solo che era vivo…”  
***  
Aveva delle rughe in viso.  
Buffy avvicinò lo specchietto al suo volto, spostando la testa di modo che la luce che filtrava  
dal corridoio le illuminasse il volto.  
Rughe.  
Si sfiorò i contorni delle labbra con le dita.  
Non credeva avrebbe vissuto tanto da vedere rughe sul suo viso.  
Non aveva vissuto tanto.  
Era morta, due volte.  
Evidentemente, però, quello non era stato abbastanza.  
Chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando lo specchietto sotto il cuscino. Riusciva ad udire le note di una  
canzone provenire dalla fine della stanza.  
Era una canzone che aveva ascoltato in radio spesso, prima che sua madre morisse, prima che  
la sua vita divenisse una fuga continua: da Spike e i sentimenti che aveva provato per lei, da  
Glory, dal dolore.  
.  
** If shame had a face, I think it would kind of look like me.  
If it had a home, would it be in my eyes? Would you believe me  
If I said I am tired of this now here we go now one more time,  
I tried to climb your steps  
I tried to chase you down  
I tried to see how low I could get to down to the ground  
I tried to earn my way, I tried to change this mind  
You better believe I tried to beat this  
When will this end.  
It goes on and on over and over and over again  
Keep spinning around I know it won’t stop till I step down from this for good***  
Buffy si coprì il volto con le mani, mentre la sua mente, come spesso accadeva andava a  
Sunnydale, ai suoi amici.  
Si domandò cosa stessero facendo.  
Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato realmente da quella notte in cima alla torre, ne aveva  
parlato con Rocko una volta, e le aveva detto che per quanto ne sapevano potevano essere  
passati anni, così come pochi mesi.  
Il tempo in quella dimensione scorreva veloce, eppure, Buffy, soprattutto in momenti come  
quelli ne sentiva tutto il peso sulle spalle.  
** I never thought I’d end up here  
I never thought I’d be standing  
Where I am I guess  
I kind of thought it would be easier then this  
I guess I was wrong Now one more  
Time  
this is a sick cycle carousel,  
this is a sick cycle, yeah**  
Sospirò, di lì a poco, qualcuno sarebbe venuto a chiamarla per il suo turno.  
Le ronde erano estenuanti anche se sicuramente meno rispetto ai primi tempi, i demoni  
stavano finalmente cominciando a diminuire di numero.

Buffy aprì gli occhi di scatto, e dovette far forza su se stessa per non mettersi a sedere, mentre  
una consueta ondata di panico le serrava lo stomaco.  
Le capitava sempre, quando pensava a Spike.  
Panico, paura, rimorsi.  
Quei sentimenti le si agitavano nel cuore, forti, come il primo giorno.  
Forti.  
Come i sentimenti che aveva negato di provare per lui.  
Forti.  
Come i pugni che si erano scambiati, come la sua voce, quando le aveva raccontato di se.  
La ragazza prese un respiro profondo prima di rimettersi in piedi.  
Aveva bisogno di vedere Rocko, e sapeva dove l’avrebbe trovato.  
Sapeva che era egoistico da parte sua.  
Sapeva che lo stava usando, e che la sua vita era già abbastanza complicata senza che ci si  
mettesse anche lei.  
Ma Rocko aveva il volto di Spike.  
Rocko aveva la sua voce.  
I suoi occhi.  
Si strinse nelle spalle, mentre percorreva il corridoio semi deserto, salutò con un cenno della  
testa alcune persone che intravide, non poté fare a meno di sorridere, quando vide Pierce,  
seduto accanto a Cathleen in laboratorio.  
La donna dormiva, con la testa appoggiata sul bancone, e Pierce, lo stesso uomo che  
combatteva per ore, senza stancarsi, la osservava in quel momento, con la testa appoggiata su  
una mano, ed un sorriso intenerito sulle labbra.  
Buffy sorrise tristemente a quell’immagine.  
Avrebbe voluto dirgli di non perdere tempo.  
Avrebbe voluto dirgli di non commettere il suo stesso errore.  
Di non nascondersi dietro un atteggiamento, dietro l’orgoglio.  
Scosse la testa, ripromettendosi di affrontare quel discorso con l’uomo durante la ronda.  
Girò un angolo e scese alcuni gradini.  
Vi era una grande stanza alla fine di essi.  
Era una stanza sorprendentemente grande, illuminata da lampade ad olio, candele. L’altra fonte  
di illuminazione era rappresentata da un enorme caminetto, ricavato da un inceneritore.  
La stanza era piena di tavoli, le ricordava vagamente un’aula studio, o una biblioteca, anche se  
l’atmosfera che si respirava in essa era decisamente diversa.  
In quella grande stanza ci si rilassava, si leggeva, si facevano ricerche, e a porte chiuse, si  
decidevano strategie, attacchi contro i gruppi più nutriti di demoni.  
Vi erano poche persone nella stanza in quel momento, era sempre così prima della fine di un  
turno.  
Rocko, era seduto ad un tavolo, sorrideva, mentre era impegnato con Jeremiah in una partita di  
domino.  
“Tu bari!” Esclamò Jeremiah, e Buffy deglutì.  
Dopo tanto tempo, ancora non si era abituata alla somiglianza del ragazzo con Oz, le capitava  
di guardarlo, e si meravigliava nel non vedere Willow al suo fianco.  
“Jeremiah…barare a domino?  
Non sono ancora caduto tanto in basso!” Esclamò Rocko divertito.  
Buffy si avvicinò lentamente, osservando l’uomo.  
Non portava gli occhiali in quel momento, essi erano sul tavolo, accanto un bicchiere d’acqua,  
ed un posacenere stracolmo di…noccioline!  
I capelli castani erano arruffati come al solito, e Buffy notò dei fili d’argento alle tempie.  
Eppure sorrideva.  
Quasi come se al di là di quelle mura, non ci fossero macerie e demoni che spadroneggiavano in  
quel che restava del loro mondo.  
“Sì, sì…” stava continuando intanto Jeremiah.  
“Intanto questa è la quarta partita che vinci di seguito…”  
Rocko si strinse nelle spalle, in un gesto che lo rese incredibilmente simile a Spike e Buffy si  
fermò.  
Improvvisamente vedere Rocko non le sembrava più una buona idea.  
Improvvisamente, quel posto stava tornando ad essere quello che era: un rifugio ricavato da  
garage di media grandezza.  
Improvvisamente, provò una fitta di nostalgia nei confronti della sua vita precedente, nei  
confronti di Sunnydale, tanto forte da stringerle il cuore, l’anima.  
Voleva sentire la voce di Dawn, voleva tornare nella sua stanza, e guardare films indiani con  
Willow e Xander…  
Voleva allenarsi con Giles…e prenderlo in giro per la sua passione per il tè.  
Voleva entrare nella cripta di Spike e…  
…e baciarlo.  
Stringersi a lui…  
Dirgli che lo amava.  
Dirgli che aveva avuto una paura folle…  
Dirgli che non era stata pronta ad aprire il suo cuore.  
Non era stata pronta a …

ad amarlo.  
Stava per andarsene quando la voce di Rocko la fermò. Buffy deglutì e si fece avanti.  
“Domino?” Domandò, riuscendo a sorridere.  
Rocko si strinse leggermente nelle spalle.  
“Già…beh, lo sapevi che siamo strani, no?”  
Jeremiah scosse la testa alle parole di Rocko.  
“Parla per te, vecchio saggio…”  
il ragazzo si voltò a guardare Buffy e domandò:  
“Prendi tu il mio posto? Io sono di turno a ricerca…fra…”  
“Cinque minuti…ti conviene sbrigarti: Maureen starà crollando…ed è di turno fra otto ore per  
la ronda…” Disse Rocko, prendendo delle noccioline dal posacenere.  
Jeremiah sogghignò guardando Buffy.  
“Non è adorabile quando fa il fiscale?”  
Si rimise in piedi, afferrando una manciata di noccioline e disse:  
“Rocko, ho bisogno di parlarti più tardi…il gruppo di ronde di ieri ha trovato e soprattutto  
recuperato qualcosa nel covo dei Bataj…potrebbe tornarci utile…”  
“Parlamene ora…” Disse Rocko, e Buffy non poté fare a meno di sorridere, quando l’uomo  
inforcò immediatamente gli occhiali.  
In certi momenti, più che Spike, Rocko le ricordava Giles.  
Jeremiah scosse la testa.  
"E' la roba che Maureen sta provando a tradurre..."  
Jeremiah si voltò verso Buffy dicendo: “Mica lo sapevo che c’erano tanti esperti in  
demonologia nel mondo…”  
“Più di quanto penseresti, Jeremiah…” mormorò Buffy.  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa e disse: “Ed io che pensavo di essere strano perché studiavo  
filosofia…mah!  
Ad ogni modo, spero di poterti dire qualcosa alla fine del mio turno…”  
Rocko si appoggiò contro la sedia mormorando: “Mi rifugio es tu rifugio….”  
Jeremiah sorrise mentre si allontanava, e come spesso accadeva Buffy lo sorprese a guardarla.  
Jeremiah aveva in comune con Oz l’intensità dello sguardo.  
Uno sguardo che la metteva in difficoltà.  
Sembrava le leggesse dentro…e che non gli piacesse quello che trovava.  
Buffy si sedette con un sospiro, osservando Rocko mentre riponeva i pezzi del domino in una  
vecchia scatola.  
“Jeremiah mi ricorda un amico…” disse improvvisamente  
Rocko sollevò la testa, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
“Lo so…” Disse solo.  
“Era il ragazzo della mia migliore amica: stesso viso, stessa voce, stessi occhi…  
solo che Oz era laconico, non parlava molto…mentre Jeremiah…”  
Rocko sorrise.  
“Ho visto demoni lanciarsi contro spade estremamente appuntite, pur di sottrarsi alla sua  
logorrea…”  
“Rocko!” Esclamò Buffy fingendosi scandalizzata.  
“Stai parlando di uno dei tuoi migliori ricercatori!”  
Rocko sogghignò e Buffy si ritrovò ad imitarlo.  
Buffy scosse debolmente la testa.  
“E’ difficile a volte…”  
Rocko annuì.  
“Lo è per tutti…”  
L’uomo sospirò.  
“Tu vieni da..”  
“Una piccola città…”  
Disse Buffy.  
“Sede di una delle bocche dell’inferno…per tre volte sono riuscita ad evitarne l’apertura…”  
Buffy appoggiò la testa contro una parete.  
“La bocca dell’inferno era sotto il mio liceo…”  
“Questo tanto per sottolineare che l’adolescenza non è un incubo?”  
Buffy sorrise.  
“La prima volta…morii…beh, tecnicamente per lo meno e per pochi minuti, per mano di un  
vampiro, mentre il mio osservatore, la mia migliore amica, e l’insegnante d’informatica  
cercavano di tenere a bada demoni e vampiri…era la sera del ballo di fine anno…”  
Rocko emise un fischio.  
“Il mio migliore amico, mi riportò in vita…io uccisi il vampiro che mi aveva quasi annegato…  
poi…beh, andammo a festeggiare…”  
Rocko appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo, appoggiando il mento sulle dita intrecciate.  
Buffy si passò una mano tra i capelli e mormorò: “la seconda volta…fu un paio d’anni dopo…  
c’eravamo tutti tranne Xander…ed Oz…quella sera pensai che non ce l’avremmo fatta…”  
“Cosa accadde?” Domandò Rocko.  
Buffy sogghignò.  
“Metti insieme due cacciatrici, due maghi, un vampiro…ricacciammo quei demoni indietro…fu  
una notte surreale…”  
Buffy si era aspettata che Rocko facesse domande, sul fatto che ci fossero due cacciatrici ed un  
vampiro, ma non accadde…  
…d’altro canto, avevano visto tutti cose troppo strane perché potessero essere sorpresi da  
qualsiasi cosa.  
“La terza volta…accadde meno di un anno dopo…nelle macerie della scuola…”  
“Le macerie?” Domandò Rocko aggrottando la fronte.  
Buffy incrociò le braccia contro il petto: “Ti stupirebbe sapere che il sindaco della mia città  
aveva programmato un ascensione per il giorno dei diplomi?”  
Rocko scosse la testa.  
“So che dovrebbe, ma la soglia della mia sospensione dell’incredulità si è notevolmente  
innalzata negli ultimi tempi…”  
Buffy allungò una mano per prendere delle noccioline, ne prese un paio, ma non le mangiò, si  
limitò a tenerle tra le dita, mentre continuava a parlare:  
“Beh, fu una cosa di ordinaria amministrazione…Will, Xander e Spike…”  
“Ah…”  
fu l’unica cosa che disse Rocko, incrociando le braccia contro il petto.  
“Ah…” ripeté Buffy.  
“Per la verità” continuò Buffy. “Spike inavvertitamente causò quasi l’apertura della bocca  
dell’inferno…e dire, che quella volta voleva davvero aiutare…”  
“Quella volta?” Domandò Rocko.  
“Spike era…è un vampiro, Rocko…”  
L’uomo non parlò, si limitò a fissare Buffy per qualche secondo prima di abbassare la testa.  
“Così io somiglio ad un vampiro….” Mormorò, la sua voce piena di amarezza.  
Piena di odio.  
Odio verso Spike.  
Buffy aprì la bocca per parlare, per difendere Spike, per dire a quell’uomo che Spike non era  
come tutti gli altri vampiri.  
Che aveva un cuore.  
Che era capace di amare incondizionatamente.  
Che era capace di atti d’eroismo.  
Che una volta l’aveva aiutata a salvare il mondo.  
Eppure non lo fece.  
Rimase immobile, domandandosi per l’ennesima volta da quando la voce di Rocko l’aveva  
costretta ad aprire gli occhi, il perché si fosse sempre rifiutata di accettare quell’aspetto della  
personalità di Spike.  
C’era stato odio dentro di lei.  
Rifiuto.  
Proprio come negli occhi di Rocko in quel momento.  
Deglutì prima di dire: “Sì…  
Hai la stessa voce…gli stessi occhi…”  
“Io ho un’anima…e sono vivo…” Rispose lui.  
Buffy abbassò la testa.  
“Le cose non sono così semplici…”  
“A me non sembrano difficili, invece.”  
Mormorò lui.  
“Sei venuta qui…perché ti mancavano i tuoi amici.  
Perché ti mancava lui.  
Volevi sentire la sua voce…”  
Buffy sollevò la testa fino ad incontrare lo sguardo di Rocko.  
Così simile a quello di Spike.  
Così freddo.  
Così pieno di dolore.  
“Cosa vuoi davvero da me, Buffy?”  
La voce di Rocko era stata dura, eppure non aveva alzato la voce.  
Al contrario di Spike, Rocko non alzava mai la voce.  
E Buffy pensò che forse dipendeva dal fatto che non ne aveva bisogno…perché tutti  
ascoltavano le sue parole.  
Le parole di quell’uomo erano legge in quel rifugio.  
Le parole di Spike…  
Beh…  
Non erano state ascoltate di solito.  
Buffy si morse il labbro inferiore prima di mormorare: “Voglio tornare a casa, Rocko.  
Voglio tornare alla mia dimensione…”  
“Vuoi tornare sulla bocca dell’inferno, Buffy?”  
Buffy si lasciò andare ad un sospiro.  
“Voglio tornare dalla mia famiglia..  
Loro credono che io sia morta…ho una sorella e degli amici!  
Puoi farlo Rocko?”  
“E’ impossibile…”  
Rocko appoggiò le dita sulla scatola che conteneva i pezzi del domino.  
Si rimise in piedi lentamente, evitando il suo sguardo e Buffy fu tentata di abbassare la testa.  
Non lo fece però.  
Era fuggita per troppo tempo. Per troppo tempo aveva cercato di ignorare verità scomode.  
Rocko rimase in silenzio per un istante prima di mormorare: “Beh, tutti i testi dicono che è  
impossibile per un umano sopravvivere all’apertura di una bocca dell’inferno, eppure siamo  
qui…”  
Buffy sorrise, ed una fitta di rimorso le colpì il cuore quando incontrò lo sguardo di Rocko: vi  
era risolutezza in esso, decisione…  
Ma anche dolore…  
Ed era lei ad infliggergliene.  
“Parlerò con gli altri” Disse lui.  
“Ora vai a prepararti, sei di turno fra venti minuti…”  
Rocko la guardò ancora e per un istante Buffy fu sicura che le avrebbe detto qualcosa.  
Che le avrebbe chiesto qualcosa.  
…su Spike…  
…sul suo mondo….  
…sui suoi sentimenti…  
Non accadde però.  
La tristezza negli occhi azzurri dell’uomo sembrò divenire un po’ più profonda.  
Lo vide andar via, con le mani infilate nelle tasche dei vecchi jeans sdruciti e Buffy capì che lui  
non aveva avuto bisogno di parole.  
Ancora una volta, Rocko aveva letto dentro di lei.  
Ancora una volta aveva capito.  
***  
Los Angeles Agosto 2001  
“When I was young I never needed anyone…”  
Faith sbatté gli occhi, più volte, incredula.  
I polsi le dolevano per le manette che ancora portava.  
Le dolevano anche le guance, sebbene per motivi completamente diversi: stava facendo appello  
a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non cominciare a ridere.  
Accanto a lei, la donna bionda, l’ex poliziotta che era riuscita in poche ore a farle ottenere un  
permesso, ostentava una faccia da poker invidiabile, mentre poco lontano da loro, sul palco,  
Angel cantava All By Myself di Eric Carmen.  
Anzi…martoriava All By Myself di Eric Carmen.  
“All by Myself…don’t wanna be all by myself anymore”  
stava continuando intanto Angel, che sembrava sul punto di scoppiare.  
“Mio Dio…” sussurrò a nessuno in particolare.  
“Non scherzava…”  
La donna bionda la guardò, incuriosita.  
“Vuoi dire che non è la prima volta?”  
domandò.  
Faith scosse lentamente la testa, gettando un’occhiata al demone verde, che beveva un  
margarita, osservando Angel, uno sguardo indecifrabile negli occhi rossi.  
“Sai perché siamo qui?” Domandò alla donna bionda.  
Lei annuì.  
“Angel ha le idee un po’ confuse…”  
“Su B.?” domandò.  
“Suppongo di sì…vuole accertarsi di fare la cosa giusta…”  
“E per farlo ci fa sanguinare le orecchie….grande!” esclamò la cacciatrice.  
La donna bionda sorrise, tornando a guardare il palco, sul quale, Angel, che aveva  
accuratamente evitato di guardarle, stava completando la sua esibizione.  
Un sorriso increspò le labbra dell’ex poliziotta mentre diceva: “Non è così male…”  
“Sì…ed io ero ospite all Hilton…” commentò Faith, eppure anche lei sorrideva.  
Era fuori.  
Fuori da quelle quattro mura, seduta in un locale, e davanti a lei l’uomo che l’aveva salvata  
stava discutendo sottovoce col demone verde.  
Ed era serena…  
Ed avrebbe voluto camminare, fare un bagno nell’oceano, o salire sul palco e cominciare a  
cantare.  
Ma non poteva.  
Perché quella era solo una pausa.  
Perché c’era qualcosa di molto più importante da fare.  
Angel ed il demone verde si avvicinarono e Faith si ritrovò ad osservare quest’ultimo,  
domandandosi come diavolo avesse fatto a convincere Angel a cantare.  
“E così, tu sei Faith?” domandò il demone, ed aveva una voce sorprendentemente calda,  
gentile.  
“Vorrei sentirti cantare…” commentò.  
“Ed io vorrei essere più alta…” disse lei di rimando.  
Il demone sorrise.  
“Dolcezza, credevo che avessi lasciato l’atteggiamento da dura nella cella d’isolamento…”  
“Lorne…” L’ammonì Angel.  
Il demone….quel Lorne, sollevò le mani e sorrise.  
“Allora, volete sapere cosa fare?  
Semplice…alzate, i tacchi, andate sulla bocca dell’inferno e date una mano…”  
Faith guardò Angel prima di domandare:  
“E mi hai costretto ad ascoltare All By Myself per questo?”  
Angel fece per rispondere, ma Lorne l’interruppe.  
“Vedi dolcezza? Il nostro rimuginatore qui, voleva sapere se era la cosa giusta da fare.  
Ha anche altri dubbi…”  
Tacque, ed il suo sguardo indugiò per un istante sull’ex poliziotta bionda.  
“E l’unico modo di chiarirli è andare lì…quanto a te, peperino, direi che è ora di chiudere i  
conti…ti consiglio di esercitarti nell’arte della genuflessione…”  
Lorne guardò Kate, poi disse: “E tu, prima o poi dovremo fare due chiacchiere…”  
Fece per allontanarsi, mentre Faith guardava prima Angel, poi la poliziotta bionda, aprì la  
bocca, ma prima ancora che potesse parlare, Lorne li fece sobbalzare quando disse: “Ah,  
Angel? Vergogna, vergogna, vergogna! Nascondersi dietro un fantasma, è una brutta, brutta  
cosa…”  
“Eh?” fù l’unica cosa che Faith riuscì a dire.  
Osservò Angel, che era rimasto in silenzio, e poi la poliziotta bionda, che trovava  
improvvisamente molto, molto interessante il suo bicchier d’acqua.  
“Ah!” esclamò.  
“Capito….”  
Angel e la poliziotta, la guardarono e Faith si ritrovò a sogghignare, mentre si rimetteva in  
piedi: “Andiamo…prima riportiamo B. indietro, prima certe situazioni si chiariranno…”  
“Uh…Kate?” mormorò Angel.  
Lei sgranò gli occhi, occhi azzurri, molto espressivi.  
“Devo venire anch’io Angel, sono garante per Faith…”  
Faith strinse le labbra, ancora una volta, appellandosi al suo autocontrollo per non cominciare a  
ridere.  
Si domandava cosa ne avrebbe pensato Buffy, quando l’avrebbero riportata indietro, decidendo,  
che probabilmente, ci sarebbe stata una lunga sequela di chiarimenti tra la cacciatrice bionda ed  
un paio di vampiri.  
“Angel…”  
Faith sussultò, quando sentì la voce di Wesley alle sue spalle.  
La cacciatrice bruna lanciò uno sguardo ad Angel.  
Non le avevano detto che ci sarebbe stato anche lui.  
Aveva pensato che sarebbe rimasto a Los Angeles.  
Sperava che sarebbe rimasto a Los Angeles.  
“Sì, Wesley?” Domandò Angel, mentre ancora guardava Kate.  
“E’ tutto pronto, dobbiamo solo andare…”  
Angel annuì.  
“Bene…Kate e Faith verranno con noi…”  
Solo allora, Faith si voltò: il volto di Wesley non tradì la minima emozione, quando la salutò  
con un cenno della testa.  
“Molto bene…” disse.  
“Molto bene” ripeté Faith e di nuovo sussultò quando sentì una mano sui suoi polsi.  
Era Kate, la donna non sorrideva. La guardò intensamente per un istante prima di dire: “Adesso  
ti toglierò le manette…” sembrò esitare prima di aggiungere. “posso fidarmi?”  
Inaspettatamente fu Wesley a rispondere: “Certo che puoi…”  
Faith guardò Wesley, sorpresa.  
Tanto sorpresa che non sentì nemmeno quando Kate le tolse le manette.  
Wesley, ricambiava il suo sguardo.  
Non aveva mai notato quanto fossero belli i suoi occhi.  
Non aveva mai notato quanto il suo sguardo fosse gentile  
E dire che lo aveva guardato in faccia, aveva osservato il suo volto divenire una maschera di  
dolore sotto le sue mani.  
Eppure, non aveva notato realmente i suoi occhi.  
Si massaggiò un polso indolenzito, mentre le parole le si bloccavano in gola.  
“Vi seguiremo con la tua auto Angel, Cordelia ha ancora bisogno di riposare…” Disse Wesley,  
distogliendo lo sguardo da lei.  
“Bene…Faith?” Disse Angel.  
“Sei pronta?”  
Faith annuì piano, il suo sguardo che ancora una volta indugiava su Wesley, che si stava  
dirigendo verso l’uscita.  
L’uomo si voltò per un istante.  
I loro sguardi si incrociarono.  
Fu un istante, un solo istante, eppure Faith sorrise, il suo primo vero sorriso, da tanto, tanto  
tempo.  
“Sì” Disse infine. “non credo di essere mai stata così pronta per qualcosa…”  
-5-  
Sunnydale, Agosto 2001  
Ascoltava le loro parole.  
Le loro voci erano alte, ora.  
Discutevano, esaminavano le possibilità, e c’erano lacrime negli occhi di alcuni, rabbia negli  
occhi di altri.  
Sogni.  
Erano i sogni di una cacciatrice che stavano provocando tutto quello.  
Sogni come quelli che faceva lui.  
Sogni nei quali riusciva a salvare Dawn, e Buffy non doveva sacrificare la sua vita.  
Sogni nei quali riusciva ad udire il battito del suo cuore, ed il profumo dei suoi capelli.  
Sogni nei quali non c’era stato quel lampo bianco di luce, che aveva ucciso la donna che amava.  
L’atmosfera nel Magic Box non era molto diversa da quella notte. Ed erano tutti seduti nelle  
stesse posizioni.  
Con l’eccezione di Dawn, lei era seduta ai suoi piedi, le ginocchia strette contro il petto, la testa  
alta.  
Non aveva detto una parola.  
Come lui.  
Ed i suoi occhi erano asciutti.  
Come i suoi.  
Eppure riusciva a sentire il suo dolore.  
La sua speranza.  
La sua rabbia.  
“Non sto dicendo di crederle…” disse piano Giles.  
“dico solo, che i sogni delle Cacciatrici sono spesso profetici…”  
“Anche quelli delle Cacciatrici che hanno provato ad ucciderci in più di un’occasione?”  
domandò Xander.  
Il ragazzo teneva tra le mani una tazza di caffè, ormai vuota, e le nocche gli erano diventate  
bianche a forza di stringerla.  
Spike non sarebbe stato sorpreso se la tazza gli si fosse rotta tra le mani.  
“Xander…” disse debolmente Willow.  
“Cosa?” scattò l’altro.  
“Non sai quanto vorrei che fosse vero, Will….ma guardiamo in faccia la realtà! Se fossi stata  
tu…Dawn…al diavolo se fosse stato anche Spike, potrei crederci…ma Faith? No, mi dispiace!”  
“Grazie per il voto di fiducia, Harris…” bofonchiò Spike rigirandosi tra le dita una sigaretta  
non ancora accesa.  
Xander lo guardò per un istante, prima di scuotere la testa.  
“Wesley Wyndam Pryce ti dice che *Faith* ha sognato Buffy…che crede sia ancora viva e tu  
gli hai creduto? Hai creduto a Faith?”  
“Non a Faith” l’interruppe Spike.  
Dannazione, com’era possibile che dopo anni passati a combattere le forze del male su una  
bocca dell’inferno, Xander Harris, riuscisse ad essere così dannatamente chiuso mentalmente?  
“Alla cacciatrice!”  
“E questo è diverso…perché?” domandò lui.  
Spike strinse i denti.  
“Cinque anni passati a combattere fianco a fianco con una, cosa ti hanno insegnato?  
Le cacciatrici combattono il male, sono lo strumento delle Alte Sfere nella lotta contro le  
creature delle tenebre…fanno sogni strani, hanno strane intuizioni…o eri troppo occupato a  
farti salvare il culo da lei per rendertene conto?”  
Xander spalancò gli occhi, quasi come se fosse stato colpito in pieno viso.  
Dalla morte di Buffy quella era la prima volta che parlavano davvero di lei.  
O almeno, era la prima che era proprio lui, Spike a farlo.  
Il vampiro chiuse gli occhi per un istante.  
Non era stato abbastanza causare la sua morte?  
Doveva anche parlare della sua vita?  
Doveva anche discutere con loro di quella follia?  
“Che ci piaccia o meno” Disse infine, riaprendo gli occhi.  
“Faith è l’unica cacciatrice rimasta…se sta sognando Buffy, un motivo deve esserci!”  
“Con Faith c’è sempre un motivo…” sussurrò Xander.  
Spike scattò in piedi.  
“Accettare che una persona possa cambiare non entra nel tuo cervello, vero Harris? Faith non  
ha niente da guadagnare in questa storia…Buffy è *già* morta!”  
Urlò le ultime parole ed abbassò la testa, Dawn teneva la testa nascosta nelle mani.  
E piangeva.  
C’erano lacrime ora.  
Poteva sentirne l’odore.

Il vampiro si rimise piano a sedere, poi incapace di resistere alla tentazione, allungò una mano,  
per sfiorare i capelli della ragazza.  
Dawn sussultò leggermente, poi sollevò la testa per guardarlo, si asciugò le lacrime col dorso di  
una mano e sorprese Spike quando disse: “Vedo che hai ritrovato la voce….”  
Le labbra del vampiro si piegarono involontariamente in un sorriso.  
Il suo primo, vero sorriso da quella notte.  
Da quando Buffy lo aveva riinvitato in casa.  
“Potere di Xander Harris..” si ritrovò a mormorare.  
Sollevò piano la testa, per guardarla.  
Non c’era odio negli occhi di Dawn.  
Non c’era compassione nei suoi occhi.  
Solo amore.  
E perdono.  
Spike fece per dire qualcosa, ma fu interrotto, dalla porta del Magic Box che si aprì.  
Prima ancora di sollevare lo sguardo, seppe che era arrivato.  
Il suo demone lo sentì.  
Lo sentì la sua pelle, lo sentì tutto quello che era.  
C’era stato un tempo in cui lo aveva odiato ferocemente.  
Lo aveva odiato ferocemente, quando gli aveva portato via la donna che amava, e solo pochi  
mesi prima, il pensiero che Buffy fosse stata sua, che lui l’avesse stretta tra le braccia, che  
avesse perso l’anima per lei, aveva scavato nelle sue viscere, alimentando il suo odio.  
Eppure, quando lo guardò, quando i suoi occhi, incontrarono quelli nocciola del suo sire de  
facto, fu sorpreso nel realizzare che non c’era odio per lui.  
Non in quel momento.  
Forse era troppo stanco anche per odiare.  
O forse quello era un altro episodio che certificava la sua pazzia.  
Spike non lo sapeva, non gli interessava.  
Si rimise in piedi, e raggiunse piano il centro del negozio, lì dove cinque persone si guardavano  
attorno.  
Guardò il vampiro che gli era di fronte, sembrava diverso rispetto all’ultima volta che l’aveva  
visto, il suo sguardo era ancora lo stesso, tormentato, ma il dolore che vi leggeva in esso era  
diverso, ora.  
“Ciao, Angel…”  
Disse Spike.  
Il vampiro più anziano lo guardò per un istante.  
Spike sapeva che stava interrogandosi su molte cose in quel momento. Resse il suo sguardo,  
domandandosi se avrebbe intuito subito la verità, se avrebbe sentito quanto gli avvenimenti  
degli ultimi anni avevano lasciato un segno su di lui.  
“Spike…”  
fu l’unica parola che Angel disse.  
Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa Spike, qualunque cosa, ma non lo fece.  
Fu una ragazza bruna, dalle labbra carnose e gli occhi cerchiati di nero a parlare dicendo: “Vi  
abbraccerete dopo, ok? Adesso mettiamoci al lavoro…dobbiamo riportare B. indietro…”  
“Hai sempre avuto un talento tutto particolare per rovinare…” cominciarono simultaneamente  
Xander e Cordelia.  
“Non è il momento” Disse Spike con voce fredda.  
Guardò i due ragazzi, e continuò lentamente.  
“La cacciatrice ha ragione…dobbiamo riportare Buffy indietro…”  
Si guardò attorno ed il suo sguardo si posò su Giles, che era in silenzio.  
Lesse approvazione nei suoi occhi mentre diceva: “Me ne frego delle vostre beghe personali, se  
davvero vogliamo provare a fare questa follia, voglio che le energie di tutti si concentrino al  
cento per cento solo e soltanto sul riportarla indietro…”  
“Da quando dai gli ordini?” Domandò Cordelia incuriosita.  
Spike scosse la testa.  
“Non è un ordine…è solo…”  
“La cosa giusta da fare” terminò Angel al suo posto.  
Spike distolse lo sguardo quando sentì quello di Angel cercarlo.  
Se avesse cominciato a parlare l’avrebbe preso a pugni probabilmente.  
O l’avrebbe abbracciato.  
E Spike non sapeva sinceramente di cosa avere più paura.  
***  
Angel era sicuro di essere finito in un universo parallelo.  
Uno dove Spike non aveva passato l’ultimo secolo uccidendo, e dispensando dolore e morte.  
Uno dove era sempre stato dalla parte dei buoni.  
L’ultima volta che l’aveva visto, due anni prima, era stato quando l’aveva fatto torturare per ore  
da quel tale, quel Marcus, pur di ottenere la Gemma di Amara.  
Da allora, aveva avuto poche, sporadiche notizie, tramite Giles.  
Evidentemente Giles, non l’aveva messo a parte di *tutti* i cambiamenti avvenuti in Spike.  
Era evidente che era accettato dagli amici di Buffy.  
Non che lo dicessero o lo mostrassero apertamente…ma era evidente ai suoi occhi.  
Forse perché sapeva cosa significasse non essere accettati da loro.  
Nessuno aveva avuto da obiettare alle parole pronunciate da Spike poco prima.  
Nemmeno Xander Harris aveva obiettato.  
Non c’erano stati soprannomi, né scambi di battute caustiche. Il ragazzo si era limitato ad  
abbassare la testa, e l’argomento era stato chiuso.  
Si erano subito messi all’opera, ed Angel aveva notato che Giles si era avvicinato al suo childe  
de facto e l’aveva preso da parte.  
Avevano parlato con tranquillità, del come agire.  
Insieme, avevano concordato nel dividersi i compiti.  
Ed era sembrata una cosa naturale.  
Una cosa che avveniva spesso.  
Spike si era seduto ed aveva cominciato a fare ricerche, insieme agli altri.  
Come se appartenesse a quel gruppo.  
Come solo Spike riusciva a fare, che le persone lo volessero o meno.  
Si domandò ancora una volta cosa fosse accaduto.  
Osservò il modo in cui Spike era seduto comodamente, tra Giles e Wesley, e come il suo volto  
fosse una maschera di concentrazione, di serietà.  
Ma c’era qualcos’altro.  
Qualcosa che non avrebbe mai creduto fosse possibile scorgere nel vampiro più giovane.  
Rimorsi.  
Angel sapeva bene cosa volesse dire averne, sapeva come la scia di essi potesse essere  
logorante, come potesse consumare una persona.  
Un demone.  
Ed i rimorsi stavano consumando Spike.  
Scattò in piedi, mormorando una scusa, e si diresse nel retro.  
Si fermò, mentre lacrime, rapide gli riempivano gli occhi quando sentì l’odore di Buffy.  
Era così chiaro, così forte…quasi come se non fosse accaduto niente.  
Quasi come se si fosse voltato avrebbe potuto vederla.  
Sospirò, guardandosi attorno nella stanza, mentre sentiva le voci degli altri, quella di Spike  
bassa, che chiedeva a Faith dei suoi sogni, e quella della ragazza che sembrava esitare prima di  
rispondere.  
“Angel?”

pensò per un istante.  
Si voltò, sperando irrazionalmente di vedere la ragazza.  
Non era Buffy…non avrebbe potuto esserlo.  
Era Dawn, la piccola, Dawn.  
Solo che…non era più una bambina.  
Era cresciuta, lo poteva scorgere dalla maturità e dal dolore nelle sue iridi chiare, dalla piega  
delle sue labbra.  
“Dawnie?” disse lui a bassa voce.  
Lei deglutì, avanzando di un passo verso di lui.  
“Vengo qui di tanto in tanto…”  
infilò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni scuri che indossava e continuò:  
“Sembra quasi che il tempo si sia fermato qui…Giles…e gli altri invece, evitano questo  
posto…”  
Angel annuì, mentre si avvicinava al divano e vi si lasciava cadere.  
“Mi dispiace…”  
Dawn scosse la testa.  
“Non devi…non è stata colpa tua…non fate altro che prendervi la responsabilità di quanto è  
avvenuto…”  
Angel sollevò la testa. Sapeva che Dawn era la chiave, ne era stato informato da Willow,  
quando gli aveva detto di Buffy.  
Ne era stato sorpreso, infuriato, lacerato.  
Eppure, in quel momento, non riuscì che a vedere la bambina che aveva conosciuto anni prima.  
La sorellina di Buffy, che aveva amato leggere e alla quale aveva insegnato a giocare a scacchi.  
Dawn si sedette accanto a lui sul divano, e gli strinse una mano.  
“Buffy vi prenderebbe tutti a calci se fosse qui, lo sai vero? Cos’è, state facendo una gara a chi  
si sente più in colpa? Giles pensa di essere stato uno schifo di osservatore, Willow e Xander  
pensano che se si fossero mossi un istante prima, che se avessero fatto qualcosa in modo  
diverso lei non sarebbe…”  
la voce di Dawn si spezzò, la ragazza tossicchiò.  
“E poi c’è Spike…”  
“Spike?” Domandò Angel, ostentando indifferenza.  
Dawn gli lanciò uno sguardo, ed in quel momento gli sembrò così simile a Buffy, che dovette  
abbassare la testa.  
“Sì, Angel! Spike…non hai fatto altro che guardarlo da quando sei arrivato…”  
“Sono sorpreso…” disse lui.  
“Non sei l’unico, ci abbiamo messo tutti un po’ per renderci conto che non era un suo trucco  
per guadagnare punti con Buffy…”  
Angel sbatté gli occhi, incredulo.  
Guadagnare punti con Buffy?  
Spike aveva voluto guadagnare punti con Buffy?!  
Spike?  
La sensazione di essere finito in un universo parallelo, aumentò in Angel, quando nei minuti  
successivi Dawn gli raccontò succintamente degli avvenimenti degli ultimi mesi, a partire da  
quando Spike aveva incatenato Buffy ad una parete della sua cripta, fino alla sera della sua  
morte.  
“Non aveva niente da guadagnare…” mormorò Dawn.  
“Lo fece solo per Buffy…e per me.”  
La ragazza fece un respiro profondo prima di continuare: “Era venuto per salvarmi…in cima a  
quella torre…e quel…demone…”  
“Dawn non devi…” l’interruppe Angel coprendole una mano con la sua.  
La ragazza scosse la testa.  
“No, invece….”  
Si voltò a guardarlo.  
“Quel demone…lo accoltellò alla schiena…prima di scaraventarlo giù…e Spike mi guardò in  
quel momento.”  
Le labbra della ragazza tremarono per un istante, e lei dovette trarre un respiro profondo prima  
di continuare.  
“Quella…è stata l’ultima volta che mi ha guardato fino a stasera…lui…è convinto di aver  
causato la morte di Buffy, non riuscendo a salvare me…quando…quando l’abbiamo trovata…”  
Angel chiuse gli occhi.  
Spike amava Buffy…  
Spike amava Buffy…  
“…e fu l’unico a crollare…l’unico a piangere…lui, un vampiro…”  
Angel aprì piano gli occhi e guardò la ragazza, c’era dolore nei suoi occhi, ma anche  
determinazione.  
“Non ci sta imbrogliando…Angel. Avrebbe potuto andarsene, Buffy è morta…ma è rimasto…e  
combatte ancora, giorno dopo giorno, con noi.”  
Gli occhi di lei scavarono nei suoi quando aggiunse.  
“Io ti voglio bene Angel…ma se …”  
“Briciola?” la voce di Spike interruppe le parole di Dawn, ed Angel si ritrovò a sussultare.  
Non aveva sentito arrivare Spike, era stato così preso dalle parole della ragazza, che non aveva  
sentito Spike.  
“Sì?” rispose lei.  
Spike si avvicinò al divano, e solo in quel momento Angel notò quanto profondi fossero  
davvero i cambiamenti nel volto di lui.  
“Giles junior vuole parlarti…”  
“Giles junior?” domandarono all’unisono Dawn ed Angel.  
Spike si strinse nelle spalle: “L’altro osservatore…deve farti alcune domande…volevo  
rispondere io, ma…”  
Sbuffò. “Ci sono cose che vuole sentire da te…”  
Dawn annuì, e si rimise in piedi avviandosi poi fuori la stanza.  
“Vuoi che…” cominciò Spike.  
“Nah, so tenere a bada un’inglese…” commentò la ragazza con un mezzo sorriso.  
Ed Angel vide Spike ricambiare il sorriso della ragazza.  
E gli sembrò quasi di sentire quanto Dawn non aveva fatto a tempo dire.  
Avrebbe protetto Spike, proprio come il vampiro proteggeva lei.  
Angel fece per alzarsi quando Dawn lasciò la stanza, ma Spike lo fermò dicendo: “So a cosa  
stai pensando, Angel…”  
“Abbi pazienza, Spike ne dubito fortemente…” commentò Angel incrociando le braccia contro  
il petto.  
“L’ultima cosa che mi aspettavo di trovare venendo qui, era vedere te, aiutare gli amici di  
Buffy…”  
Angel tacque.  
Perché faceva ancora così male pronunciare il suo nome?  
Perché non aveva voglia di prendere a pugni Spike, solo per aver osato pensare a Buffy?  
“Hai presente quando ti dicevo che noi demoni non possiamo cambiare?” domandò il vampiro a  
bassa voce.  
Angel lo guardò sorpreso. Sembrava essere passato talmente tanto tempo da quella notte alla  
scuola.  
Sembrava tutto così lontano e senza importanza, ora.  
“Mi sembra di ricordare qualcosa…” commentò Angel.  
“Ero pieno di merda fino agli occhi, Angel.”  
Si accese una sigaretta, e ripeté lentamente:  
“Pieno…fino…agli…occhi”  
“Dawn…” cominciò Angel.  
Spike scosse la testa.  
“Buffy mi ha chiesto di badare a lei, la notte che morì, ed io le promisi di farlo, fino alla fine del  
mondo.”  
Sorrise, ed il suo fu un sorriso molto amaro.  
“Pensavo che sarei morto quella notte….ne ero sicuro….mai, nemmeno per un secondo avevo  
pensato che sarebbe toccato a lei…”  
scosse la testa, sorpreso quasi dalle sue parole.  
“Ad ogni modo….sono qui per rimanere, Angel…nessuno, farà ancora del male a Dawn…  
quindi mettiti l’anima in pace, amico…e smettila di impalettarmi con lo sguardo.  
Non ci saranno scherzi.”  
Si avviò alla porta.  
“Spike?” Domandò Angel.  
Spike si fermò. Appoggiò le mani contro lo stipite della porta, ed anche a quella distanza, Angel  
riuscì ad avvertire la stanchezza, il dolore del vampiro più giovane.  
“Cosa?” domandò Spike senza guardarlo.  
“La riporteremo indietro….” Disse Angel.  
Spike si voltò a guardarlo.  
Il suo volto una maschera di serietà.  
“Sai cosa penso della magia Angel: non mi piace, non mi è mai piaciuta, ma ci proveremo…  
comunque vada non sarà peggio che doverla seppellire. Ah, e sì…la amo ancora…ti conviene  
farci l’abitudine”  
sulle sue labbra pallide apparve l’ombra di un sorriso.  
“ tanto è il segreto peggio custodito di Sunnydale…”  
Lo lasciò con quella frase, ed Angel lo seguì con lo sguardo, e qualche istante dopo lo sentì  
prendere posto e cominciare a prendere in giro bonariamente Giles e l’osservatore rispondere a  
tono alle sue frasi.  
Angel deglutì.  
Spike amava Buffy.  
Pensò che la cosa avrebbe dovuto farlo infuriare, cercò dentro di se rabbia per quanto gli era  
stato detto, ma non ne trovò.  
Non nei confronti di Spike, non per Buffy.  
Buffy, che aveva chiesto a quello che era stato suo nemico giurato di prendersi cura della  
sorella.  
Buffy, che da quanto gli era stato detto, era morta per evitare che Dawn sacrificasse la sua vita.  
Buffy, che aveva affidato la cosa più cara della sua esistenza, al demone che aveva provato ad  
ucciderla innumerevoli volte.

Buffy aveva chiesto aiuto a Spike, era a lui che si era affidata.

Angel chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che l’odore di Buffy, che la sua essenza, ancora così presente  
in quella stanza, potesse invadergli le narici.  
Avrebbe dovuto essere furioso, avrebbe dovuto sentirsi ferito…eppure, sentì gratitudine nei  
confronti di Spike in quel momento, e sollievo, per Buffy…e per se stesso.  
Quel pensiero lo fece fermare, mentre piano si portava una mano in petto.  
Era finita?  
Possibile che fosse finita?  
“Ehi!”  
La voce di Kate era roca, ed Angel si ritrovò a deglutire mentre le si avvicinava.  
Ripensò per un istante agli ultimi mesi, e a quanto la presenza di Kate, il solo fatto di poterle  
parlare, fosse stato importante per lui.  
“Ehi…” ripeté a bassa voce Angel.  
La donna sorrise debolmente: “Non sono una grande esperta di magia…al contrario della metà  
delle persone nell’altra stanza, Wesley e …Giles?”  
Angel annuì, Kate infilò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e disse: “Beh stavano discutendo  
sull’esatta traduzione di un termine da un libro scritto in babilonese…mentre la ragazza coi  
capelli rossi…”  
“Willow…” si limitò a dire Angel.  
Kate strinse le labbra prima di continuare: “Willow, ha preso da parte Faith per parlarle…”  
Angel sorrise debolmente.  
“Non volevo lasciarti sola…”  
“Lo so” mormorò lei.  
“Immagino quanto possa essere dura per te, essere qui…”  
Angel si lasciò andare ad un sospiro.  
“Lo è. Ma non è solo questo…credevo non sarei riuscito a stare qui…invece…”  
“Invece non sei crollato…” terminò gentilmente Kate.  
“Già…e non voglio impalettare Spike, nonostante mi abbia appena confessato di amare  
Buffy….”  
Angel la guardò stringendosi nelle spalle.  
Fino a pochi mesi prima, Kate aveva saputo poco o niente della sua vita. Era stata a conoscenza  
solo delle cose lette sui libri, cose riguardanti l’epoca in cui non aveva avuto un’anima.  
Forse per questo gli era riuscito più facile parlarle di Buffy, cosa che non era riuscito a fare con  
i suoi amici.  
Con le persone che l’avevano conosciuta.  
Proprio come quando si era allontanato dai suoi amici quando aveva voluto uccidere Darla e  
Drusilla, Kate era stato il suo unico legame col mondo.  
L’aveva ascoltato, per ore a volte, aveva ascoltato le sue parole…ed i suoi silenzi…  
Ed anche ora ascoltava il suo silenzio, Angel aveva come l’impressione che capisse cosa gli si  
agitasse dentro, anche meglio di lui.  
E come sempre più spesso stava accadendo tra loro, non ci fu bisogno di ulteriori parole, Kate  
gli si avvicinò, sorridendo, e gli appoggiò una mano su un braccio, stringendo per qualche  
secondo.  
Kate lo guardò, e nello sguardo chiaro di lei, Angel trovò comprensione.  
“Andiamo di là….” Disse lei infine.  
Ed Angel non riuscì a spiegarsi il senso di vuoto che provò quando lei distolse lo sguardo.  
“Abbiamo ancora tanto da fare…”  
Angel annuì, mentre piano la seguiva fuori la stanza.

Improvvisamente, le parole pronunciate da Lorne, qualche ora prima, stavano cominciando ad  
avere senso.  
Non era sbagliato essere andati avanti.  
Non era sbagliato amare Buffy in modo diverso.  
***  
Un matrimonio.  
Sembrava una cosa senza senso, soprattutto in un mondo come quello.  
Non era esattamente un matrimonio, non nel senso classico del termine, ma agli occhi di tutti i  
presenti del rifugio ne aveva la stessa valenza.  
Rocko legò il nastro rosso di seta attorno alle dita intrecciate di Pierce e Cathleen,  
pronunciando a bassa voce la formula del rito.  
Tremava la mano di Pierce, mentre gli occhi dell’uomo erano fissi su quelli della donna bionda.  
C’era voluta un’abbondante opera di convincimento da parte di Buffy, oltre che una ferita quasi  
mortale durante una ronda, per convincere l’uomo a smettere di essere terrorizzato e baciare  
Cathleen, nel bel mezzo dell’infermeria.  
Ed ora, il primo matrimonio tra due dei superstiti all’apertura della bocca dell’inferno stava  
avendo luogo.  
Ed era lui a celebrarlo.  
Lui.  
Evitò accuratamente di incontrare lo sguardo di Buffy mentre pronunciava le ultime parole.  
Era diventato maledettamente bravo ad evitare lo sguardo della ragazza.  
Era diventato maledettamente bravo a dissimulare i suoi sentimenti.  
Talmente bravo che in alcuni momenti arrivava quasi a credere che l’amore che provava per lei,  
a dispetto di tutto fosse sfumato, fosse scomparso.  
Mentiva.  
Lui…  
Lui che stava legando quelle due persone per la vita con un rito basato sull’onestà e la volontà  
di appartenersi completamente, senza remore, senza menzogne.  
Non era più difficile fingere, questo fino a quando non la spiava mentre combatteva, o riposava.  
O come in quel momento, mentre rideva.  
E non ebbe neanche bisogno di guardare il suo sorriso, perché il fiato gli si bloccasse in gola.  
Conosceva quel sorriso.  
Era arrivato a pensare di essere ancora vivo, di avere ancora voglia di sopravvivere, dopo tanto  
tempo passato a combattere demoni, più forti e più numerosi degli umani sopravvissuti, solo  
per quel sorriso.  
“E così sia fatto…”  
sussurrò.  
E il nastro rosso che aveva legato le mani di Pierce e Cathleen, intrecciandole, si dissolse, in  
una nuvola profumata di fiori.  
Silenzio calò nella sala, che per l’occasione era stata addobbata, se pur artigianalmente dalle  
donne del rifugio con fiori di plastica e festoni.  
Sia Pierce che Cathleen tenevano ancora le mani intrecciate, mentre continuavano a guardarsi.  
“E allora?” esclamò qualcuno nella sala.  
“Quando arriva la parte del: ‘puoi baciare la sposa ’ ?”  
Si sentirono delle risate, e Rocko sorrise.  
Sollevò leggermente la testa e sogghignò dicendo: “non c’è…è un rito magico, Scott…”  
“Stai scherzando vero?” esclamò Pierce, e Rocko dovette stringere i denti quando sentì Buffy  
soffocare una risatina.  
“Sì” fu l’unico laconico commento dell’uomo.

continuò a ripetersi, mentre Pierce, prendeva tra le braccia Cathleen, sorprendendo tutti con un  
castissimo bacio sulla fronte.  
Abbassò la testa, concentrandosi sui vari ingredienti per il rito, e rimettendoli a posto.  
Sentiva alcune persone avvicinarsi al tavolo dove erano già disposti bicchieri con qualcosa che  
forse era champagne…anche se Rocko non era pronto a metterci le mani sul fuoco.  
Non voleva avvicinarsi agli altri, non voleva festeggiare.  
Eppure, non poté fare a meno di sollevare la testa, e sorridere quando sentì risate ed  
esclamazioni di gioia.  
Erano momenti così rari, quelli. Accadeva così raramente che ci fosse qualcosa per cui  
festeggiare, qualcosa che facesse dimenticare loro anche solo per pochi istanti, la vita che  
facevano, l’orrore che vedevano in superficie.  
“Rocko?”  
L’uomo si voltò alla sua destra, incontrando lo sguardo di Jeremiah, il ragazzo stringeva due  
bicchieri tra le mani, e nei suoi occhi, c’era un’espressione che lo inquietò.  
“E’ champagne?” domandò lui indicando con lo sguardo uno dei bicchieri.  
Jeremiah scosse la testa, sorridendo.  
“Champagne? Al matrimonio di Pierce? I ragazzi del terzo turno si sono fatti quasi ammazzare  
da un branco di Gwharja per recuperare un cartone di GuinnessTM!”  
Rocko sorrise, accettando il bicchiere.  
“Bella cerimonia” commentò il ragazzo e Rocko fu sorpreso dal tono della sua voce.  
Il suo sguardo cadde per un momento su Buffy, che stava abbracciando Pierce in quel  
momento, bellissima, pur indossando solo un vecchio paio di jeans sdruciti ed un maglione  
bianco.  
“Grazie…” commentò distrattamente, senza nemmeno guardarlo.  
“Ascolta…” cominciò Jeremiah, e per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva, Rocko scorse  
esitazione nella sua voce.  
Si voltò a guardarlo, e di nuovo, uno strano senso di inquietudine lo riempì.  
“Dimmi…” disse, e non fu sorpreso quando la sua voce suonò un po’ strozzata alle sue stesse  
orecchie.  
Jeremiah trasse un respiro profondo.  
“Si tratta delle pergamene dei Bataj…”  
Rocko si fermò, col bicchiere a mezz’aria.  
Guardò Jeremiah: le pergamene dei Bataj erano state praticamente impossibili da tradurre fino a  
quel momento.  
Avevano pensato inizialmente che fossero scritte in una lingua demoniaca, ma se lo erano, non  
apparteneva a nessuna di quelle conosciute dai demonologi che erano sopravvissuti all’apertura  
della bocca dell’inferno, erano giunti alla conclusione che fossero in codice, ma fino a quel  
momento, erano riusciti a decifrarne solo una piccolissima parte, che si era rivelata  
incredibilmente utile nel combattere i demoni.  
“Ci sono novità?” Domandò.  
“Puoi dirlo forte, amico! Da non crederci, mesi e mesi a cercare di trovare il codice per tradurre  
quelle pergamene, e la soluzione era elementare, una semplice sequenza di numeri et voilà!”  
Esclamò Jeremiah sorseggiando un po’ di birra.  
“Ad ogni modo, volevamo aspettare prima di parlartene, volevamo essere sicuri…”  
Rocko digrignò i denti, irritato dal tono della voce del ragazzo.  
Che diavolo aspettava a dirgli le cose come stavano?  
“Jeremiah? Vuoi passare alle pulizie, per i prossimi tre anni?” domandò a bassa voce.  
Sospirò quando il ragazzo aggrottò la fronte, stupito dalle sue parole.  
“Perdonami” mormorò.  
“Non preoccuparti, sei l’unico qui che ancora doveva sclerare con me…per inciso ho appena  
vinto tre giorni di docce calde…ma se le cose vanno come descritto nelle pergamene, molto  
presto tutto questo sarà finito…”  
“Uh…aspetta…aspetta…credo di aver perso il filo alla parte riguardante le docce…che vuol  
dire finito?” Domandò Rocko, inconsciamente, recuperando gli occhiali dal taschino della  
camicia.  
“Finito! Kaput! Adiòs demonios! Adieu...”  
“Hai reso l’idea…” commentò Rocko a denti stretti.  
“Giusto! Hai ragione!”  
“Jeremiah, mi vuoi spiegare cosa avete trovato in quelle dannate pergamene?” Esclamò Rocko.  
Ancora non aveva alzato la voce, ma era pronto a prendere per il collo il ragazzo, se non si  
fosse deciso a parlare.  
“Un biglietto di sola andata per i demoni, amico…”  
“Un rituale?” domandò Rocko.  
Jeremiah si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Già, non molto diverso da quello che ha creato tutto questo…”  
“Cosa stiamo aspettando allora?” domandò Rocko.  
“Dobbiamo dirlo agli altri…”  
Jeremiah scosse la testa.  
“Ci sono altre cose che devi sapere, prima…”  
“Quali cose?” domandò Rocko.  
“Cose che riguardano la tua cacciatrice…”  
“Che vuoi dire?” domandò Rocko incredulo.  
Jeremiah sospirò.  
“E’ lei la causa di tutto, Rocko…e solo lei può far fermare tutto”  
Rocko dischiuse le labbra, troppo stupito per fare o dire qualsiasi cosa.  
Com’era possibile?  
Com’era possibile che fosse stata Buffy a provocare quell’inferno?  
Proprio la donna che amava.  
La cacciatrice, la ragazza che aveva ficcato nella testaccia dura di Pierce che la vita che  
facevano non permetteva loro esitazioni.  
Jeremiah si avvicinò di un passo a lui, ma Rocko sollevò un braccio fermandolo, mentre attorno  
a lui si continuava a festeggiare il matrimonio di Cathleen e Pierce, e sentiva musica.  
Sembrava tutto distante.  
Come un’eco lontana.  
Jeremiah fece per parlare, ma s’interruppe, e lo sguardo del ragazzo cadde alle sue spalle.  
Rocko si voltò, solo per incontrare il volto sorridente di Buffy.  
“Tregua?” domandò lei a bassa voce.  
Rocko rimase immobile, mentre sentiva il cuore battergli disperatamente in petto.  
E la gola gli bruciava.  
La pelle gli bruciava.  
Rocko annuì piano, forzando un sorriso sulle sue labbra.  
Inclinò leggermente la testa, “Ti va di ballare?” domandò.  
Buffy sembrava sorpresa dalle sue parole, ma annuì, allungando una mano verso di lui.  
Rocko la prese, stringendola forte nella sua, si voltò verso Jeremiah, che lo guardava sorridendo  
debolmente.  
“Continueremo dopo il discorso, nel frattempo voglio che controlliate!”  
Non udì la risposta di Jeremiah, né vide il suo volto, il suo sguardo si fissò su Buffy.  
E bevve dai suoi occhi.  
Si nutrì del suo sorriso.  
Della sua pelle.  
Lasciò che una sua mano le circondasse la vita e la strinse a se, mentre cominciavano piano a  
ballare.  
** If I'm not in love with you  
What is this I'm going through  
Tonight  
And if my heart is lying then  
What should I believe in  
Why do I go crazy  
Every time I think about you, baby **  
Sentì il respiro di Buffy, caldo, contro il suo torace, e chiuse gli occhi, mentre le sue labbra  
andavano a sfiorarle i capelli.  
** Why else do I want you like I do  
If I'm not in love with you **  
Era caldo il corpo di Buffy contro il suo, e Rocko chiuse gli occhi, mentre per un istante lasciò  
che le responsabilità, il futuro non avessero importanza.  
Per un istante anche il fatto che Buffy fosse innamorata di un vampiro…un vampiro identico a  
lui non ebbe importanza.  
** And if I don't need your touch  
Why do I miss you so much  
Tonight  
If it's just infatuation then  
Why is my heart aching  
To hold you forever **  
Era lì, con lei, e lei si aggrappava disperatamente a lui.  
Quasi come se sentisse, avvertisse cosa stava accadendo.  
“Io ti amo…” sussurrò.  
Non seppe se lei l’avesse sentito, non seppe nemmeno se avesse pronunciato davvero quelle  
parole, o se le avesse solo pensate.  
Non gli importò.  
Lei poteva aver provocato la distruzione del suo mondo.  
Lei avrebbe potuto riportare le cose alla normalità.  
Ma non in quel momento.  
Non quella sera.  
Non tra le sue braccia.  
***  
~ “Io ti amo”  
La voce di lui era poco più che un sussurro, sarebbe stato facile perderlo, confuso com’era  
dalla musica, dalle voci delle persone.  
Ma non era così.  
Il suo cuore sanguinava in quella stanza illuminata da centinaia di candele.  
E le braccia di lui erano così forti.  
Avrebbe voluto che curasse anche quelle ferite.  
Quelle che si portava dentro.  
Ma non aveva il coraggio di chiederglielo.  
Non aveva neanche il coraggio di parlare.  
Voleva solo stringersi a lui.  
Sentire il battito frenetico del suo cuore, e provare ad immaginare come sarebbe stato…  
Strofinò il viso contro la stoffa della camicia di lui  
** Give a part of me I thought I'd never  
Give again to someone I could lose  
If I'm not in love with you **  
Sentiva panico nascerle dentro, stringerle il cuore e le viscere fino a farla rimanere senza  
fiato, eppure non poteva muoversi.  
Non doveva muoversi.  
Glielo doveva.  
Sentiva le dita di lui accarezzarle i capelli, e la paura di lui, attraverso la pelle.  
Sollevò piano la testa.  
Dio, com’erano azzurri i suoi occhi.  
Com’erano trasparenti.  
Com’era facile perdersi in essi.  
** Why in every fantasy  
Do I feel your arms embracing me  
Lovers lost in sweet desire  
Why in dreams do I surrender  
Lying with you baby  
Someone help explain this feeling  
Someone tell me **  
Lo era stato anche con…

“Che succede?” Domandò.  
Perché parlare era così difficile in quel momento?  
Lo aveva letto nel suo sguardo, nel suo corpo.  
Stava succedendo qualcosa.  
Lui scosse la testa.  
Le stava mentendo.  
Non le aveva mai mentito.  
Era sempre stato onesto…  
Come …

“Vai a riposare…” mormorò lui.  
“Ma sono di turno…”  
Combattimenti.  
Demoni che erano tanto forti da farla piangere di dolore.  
Poteva farlo…  
Era la cacciatrice…  
Era la sua missione…  
Di nuovo lui scosse la testa.  
“E’ un giorno di festa”  
Di nuovo stava mentendole.  
Non c’era allegria nel suo sguardo.  
C’era dolore, ed incredulità.  
“Un giorno di riposo non farà molta differenza…”  
continuò lui e la sua voce era così dura.  
Così diversa rispetto a pochi istanti prima.  
Le aveva detto che la amava.  
E lei avrebbe voluto amarlo.  
Con tutto il cuore.  
Ma il suo cuore apparteneva ad un altro..  
…ed aveva cercato di non amarlo….  
Fino all’ultimo, aveva impedito a se stessa di farlo.  
Cosa stava accadendo?  
“Cosa ti ha detto Jeremiah?”  
Domandò.  
Lui arretrò di un passo, e la presa gentile di un suo braccio attorno alla vita si allentò.  
“Non ha importanza…”  
“Rocko…cosa?”  
Lui strinse le mascelle.  
“Lascia stare…”  
scosse la testa e si allontanò da lei, avviandosi all’uscita della sala.  
No.  
Lui non fuggiva.  
Non lo aveva mai fatto…  
Cosa stava accadendo?  
Si guardò attorno per un secondo, prima di seguirlo.  
Sentiva i suoi passi, mentre le ombre create dalle fiamme delle torce poste sulle parete,  
danzavano.  
E c’era silenzio.  
Così tanto silenzio, rotto solo dal suo respiro e dai suoi passi.  
La porta della libreria, era socchiusa.  
Sapeva che lui era lì.  
Ed infatti lo vide subito, appoggiato ad una scrivania, stringeva le mani sui bordi di essa.  
Ansimava.  
“Cosa sta succedendo?  
Credevo che fuggire fosse la mia specialità…”  
Lui voltò la testa per guardarla.  
“La notte che ti trovai…eri nuda…”  
Disse lentamente.  
“Non me l’avevi mai detto…”  
sussurrò.  
“Non ricordo quanto tempo era passato dall’apertura della bocca dell’inferno…piovesti dal  
cielo…letteralmente…questo…non l’ho mai detto a nessuno…”  
si avvicinò a lei, piano.  
E lei indietreggiò.  
Ed ebbe paura dello sguardo nei suoi occhi.  
“Forse avrei dovuto farlo…” sussurrò.  
E c’erano rimorsi nella sua voce.  
Dolore.  
E lei ne era la causa.  
“Non capisco…”  
Era la verità. Non capiva.  
Ed improvvisamente non era sicura di volerlo fare.  
“Sei tu…”  
mormorò lui piano.  
E la sua voce era come quella notte…  
Quando aveva parlato del sangue…  
Che doveva sempre essere sangue…  
Il sangue di Dawn avrebbe aperto il varco tra le dimensioni…  
“No…”  
quelle parole le vennero fuori come un sussurro strozzato.  
Il sangue.  
Era sempre il sangue..  
Abbassò la testa, portandosi una mano alla gola.  
Perché faceva così male respirare?  
Aveva pensato di fare la cosa giusta.  
“Per favore no…per favore no…”  
La sua voce si ruppe in un singhiozzo.  
Sentì una mano di Rocko posarsi, esitante su una sua spalla.  
“Mi dispiace…” soffiò lei.  
“mi dispiace…”  
Sollevò la testa.  
C’era dolore nei suoi occhi.  
Ma non c’erano lacrime.  
Una volta le aveva detto che piangere per la fine del mondo era inutile.  
Ma lui non aveva causato la fine del mondo…  
Lei sì…  
Lei aveva distrutto il mondo…~  
Faith spalancò gli occhi, sollevandosi sui gomiti per respirare.  
Dov’era?  
Si guardò attorno, cercando di abituarsi all’oscurità di quella stanza.  
“La mansione…” soffiò.  
Si lasciò cadere, affondando la testa nel cuscino.  
Perché aveva accettato di andare alla mansione? Perché proprio quel posto?  
Dove aveva sfiorato la salvezza.  
Dove aveva mentito, ingannato.  
Dove aveva provato a riportare indietro Angelus.  
Dove aveva colpito Buffy e le aveva vomitato addosso il suo odio, e l’oscurità dentro di se  
aveva riso e gioito di un piacere denso, intossicante.  
Eppure Angel l’aveva guardata.  
Le aveva chiesto se per lei andava bene.  
E cos’altro avrebbe dovuto dirgli?

Sospirò, passandosi una mano sul volto.  
Si strinse nelle spalle, ripensando al suo sogno.  
Buffy…soffriva…ed era causa di sofferenza.  
E quello non era il suo posto.  
“Dannazione!” strinse i denti, rimettendosi in piedi.  
Dopo più di un anno passato tra quattro mura, aveva quasi paura degli spazi troppo larghi…  
E del silenzio.  
Angel durante una delle sue visite le aveva detto che per quelli come loro, non esisteva vero  
silenzio.  
Mentre si guardava attorno in quella stanza troppo grande, non poté fare a meno di dare ragione  
al vampiro.  
Rabbrividì, e si scoprì a massaggiarsi le braccia per scacciare la pelle d’oca.

Faith deglutì, mentre si stringeva attorno al corpo, il copriletto.  
Gettò un’occhiata agli abiti che erano gettati su una sedia.  
Erano gli abiti che aveva avuto indosso quel giorno: la divisa della prigione, se l’era tolta prima  
di andare a dormire, indossando una t-shirt che Cordelia le aveva prestato.  
Mentre usciva dalla stanza, pensò per un istante alla ragazza: era evidente che non accettava la  
sua presenza, e che non aveva dimenticato quanto era avvenuto quella notte nel suo  
appartamento.  
Si massaggiò un gomito, mentre si guardava attorno nel grande salone della mansione.  
Le sembrava quasi di poter vedere se stessa ed Angel sul pavimento.  
Le sembrava quasi di sentire le labbra del vampiro contro le sue.  
Come aveva fatto a non capire che quella era stata una finzione?  
Era stata tanto accecata da odio ed invidia dal non vedere?  
“Probabilmente sì…” disse ad alta voce.  
“Non è un bene parlare da soli…”  
Faith sussultò quando udì la voce di Wesley, proveniva dal giardino.  
Si avvicinò di qualche passo, stringendosi contro il corpo il copriletto.  
L’uomo era seduto a terra, le spalle appoggiate contro un muretto, stringeva gli occhiali tra le  
mani.  
E la guardava.  
“Il guaio è quando cominci anche a risponderti…” disse.  
Wesley sorrise, e Faith si ritrovò ad imitarlo.  
“Non riuscivi a dormire?” domandò poi, avvicinandoglisi e sedendosi accanto a lui.  
Per un istante temette che lui si sarebbe ritratto, ma lui non lo fece. Si limitò a guardarla per un  
istante prima di mormorare: “Troppi pensieri…”  
“Stiamo per portare indietro Buffy…credo sia normale…” azzardò lei.  
Eppure, sapeva, sentiva che non era quello il motivo: lo leggeva nei suoi occhi, e si sorprese di  
esserne in grado.  
Si domandò se anche lui riuscisse a farlo.  
Wesley scosse la testa.  
“Non stavo pensando a quello…ma tu?”  
Faith si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Ti stavo cercando” disse.  
“Ho sognato Buffy…”  
Wesley infilò gli occhiali e la guardò.  
“Cosa accadeva?”  
“Non combatteva…ma soffriva…lei, lei…crede di essere responsabile per quanto è avvenuto  
nella dimensione dov’è finita…”  
“Responsabile?” domandò Wesley.  
“Era qualcosa riguardante sangue…il suo sangue…non so dirti altro…”  
Non gli disse di Rocko, né dei sentimenti che Buffy provava per lui, così simile a Spike, eppure  
così diverso.  
Non sarebbe servito a riportare indietro Buffy…  
“Il sangue?” domandò Wesley.  
Aggrottò la fronte per un istante.  
“Credo che abbia a che fare con quanto è avvenuto su quella Torre. Certo, ci aiuterebbe sapere  
dov’è finita esattamente…”  
“Beh…Willow mi ha proposito un incantesimo…Dio, non avrei mai pensato che ci sarebbe  
stato un giorno in cui avremmo parlato senza che fossero coinvolti coltelli o minacce di  
morte…”  
Strinse i denti quando vide Wesley abbassare la testa.  
“Si può sempre contare su di me per rallegrare l’atmosfera…” commentò.  
Wesley sollevò la testa e la guardò e Faith si ritrovò ad affondare le dita nella stoffa del  
copriletto, quando l’uomo sorrise.  
Non l’aveva mai visto sorridere, non in quel modo, non con tanta dolcezza e comprensione.  
L’uomo sembrò esitare per un istante prima di parlare, e quando lo fece la sua voce fu molto  
bassa.  
“Stavo pensando prima, che Angel era quasi riuscito a salvarti quella notte…e sai perché non ci  
riuscì?”  
Wesley deglutì e sulle sue labbra si disegnò un sorriso amaro.  
Un sorriso che fece male a Faith.  
“Perché ero un’idiota. Un’idiota geloso.”  
Faith sollevò una gamba, portandosela contro il petto.  
“di Giles?” domandò.  
Wesley annuì.  
“Era il suo osservatore Faith. Quentin Travers mi aveva avvertito del loro legame. Ma io,  
Wesley Wyndam Pryce volevo, *dovevo* dimostrare di essere l’osservatore perfetto.  
Dio…”  
L’uomo scosse la testa.  
“E nel fare questo, ho sacrificato te…”  
Faith si passò una mano tra i capelli.  
“Beh…direi che il piatto della bilancia pende decisamente dalla mia parte, no?  
Ho mentito a tutti, fatto la spia per il sindaco, ho provato a riportare Angelus nelle vite di  
tutti…ho provato ad uccidere Angel…”  
Faith si morse il labbro inferiore prima di mormorare.  
“E poi, pur di non dare la soddisfazione a Buffy…pensai bene di farmi un volo dal terrazzo  
dell’appartamento che il sindaco Wilkins mi aveva donato…”  
sospirò.  
“Anche la mia era gelosia…solo che c’è una differenza tra noi…”  
Wesley la guardò.  
E Faith si ritrovò a deglutire convulsamente prima di dire: “Tu non mi hai torturato…”  
Wesley distolse lo sguardo.  
E Faith chiuse gli occhi.  
Perché era così difficile chiedergli scusa?  
Perché aveva paura del suo perdono, almeno quanto temeva di non ottenerlo?  
E perché il cuore le batteva così forte in petto, al punto di essere certa che tutti i vampiri di  
Sunnydale potessero sentirlo?  
“Perdonami…” sussurrò.  
E la sua voce fu poco più che un sussurro.  
Così diversa dal tono arrogante usato in quella stessa casa, tre anni prima.  
Così diversa dalle urla disperate che avevano accompagnato la sua richiesta d’aiuto ad Angel.  
“Ti prego…” aggiunse con voce tremante.  
E tutto il suo corpo tremava.  
La sua anima tremava.  
Sbatté ripetutamente le palpebre per scacciare le lacrime.  
Non poteva piangere, non di fronte a Wesley.  
Eppure, non riuscì ad impedire ad un singhiozzo di sfuggirle dalle labbra.  
Nascose il volto tra le mani, mentre lacrime le inondavano il volto ed il palato le si riempiva del  
sapore salino di esse.  
“Ti prego” ripeté e la sua voce era strozzata.  
Continuava a tremare, tanto che quasi non sentì all’inizio, la mano di Wesley sfiorarle i capelli.  
“Faith…” sussurrò l’uomo  
La ragazza sollevò piano la testa, incontrando lo sguardo di Wesley.  
Deglutì, mentre nuove lacrime le riempivano gli occhi.  
Non stava parlando Wesley, eppure nel suo sguardo Faith scorse perdono. La mano di Wesley  
scese a sfiorarle una spalla, e Faith senza pensare prese la mano dell’uomo in una sua,  
stringendola.  
“E’ passato” disse l’uomo.  
Faith scosse debolmente la testa.  
No.  
Non era passato.  
Non sarebbe mai passato, ma forse, avrebbe cominciato a fare meno male.  
Avrebbe potuto convivere con quel dolore.  
Wesley, le circondò le spalle con un braccio, stringendola a se, senza parlare, mentre Faith  
chiudeva gli occhi, stringendo l’altra mano dell’uomo nelle sue.  
Appoggiò la testa contro la spalla dell’uomo.  
Il battito del cuore di lui era rassicurante, come il suo odore.  
Come le certezze che gli aveva letto negli occhi.  
Sì, avrebbe potuto convivere con quel dolore.  
Se lui le fosse rimasto accanto, come in quel momento.  
Faith si strinse a Wesley, mentre l’uomo le sfiorava i capelli con le dita, domandandosi quando  
si fosse sentita così in pace.  
Un piccolo sorriso le increspò le labbra, mentre il sonno la reclamava.  
Mai.  
Non si era mai sentita così in pace.  
***  
Aveva pianto Dawn, prima di addormentarsi.  
Non lo si vedeva dal suo volto, semi nascosto dal cuscino e dai suoi lunghi capelli.  
Eppure lo aveva fatto.  
Spike lo sapeva, lo intuiva: il modo in cui stringeva un pugno chiuso contro il petto, il modo in  
cui le lenzuola la coprivano.  
Si nascondeva Dawn.  
Nascondeva il suo dolore, quando diventava troppo forte.  
Doveva aver pianto molto, prima di addormentarsi, almeno a giudicare dal pallore del suo  
volto, che il vampiro scorse, quando la ragazza si mosse nel sonno.  
La prospettiva di riportare indietro Buffy, unita alla visita di Angel, dovevano essere stati  
difficili per lei.  
Eppure Dawn, ancora una volta l’aveva stupito con la sua forza.  
Aveva risposto a tutte le domande di Wesley, dalla prima all’ultima, senza esitazioni.  
Ed aveva fatto a sua volta domande.  
Aveva chiesto se pensava che Buffy stesse soffrendo.  
Ed aveva udito le risposte di Wesley.  
Le aveva accettate.  
Spike deglutì, facendo un passo verso il letto della ragazza.  
Aveva giurato a Buffy che avrebbe protetto Dawn, ma se doveva essere onesto, non aveva  
saputo come proteggerla dal dolore.  
Riusciva a stento a tenere a bada il proprio, di dolore.  
Era riuscito a stento a funzionare, nei primissimi giorni dopo la morte di Buffy, e se si era  
rimesso in piedi, se aveva ricominciato a combattere, lo aveva fatto solo per Buffy.  
Per la promessa che le aveva fatto.  
E per Dawn.  
Perché che gli piacesse o meno, quella ragazzina gli era entrata nel cuore, e si sarebbe fatto  
impalettare pur di impedire che le fosse fatto di nuovo del male.  
Aveva giurato a se stesso che non ci sarebbe stata un’altra Glory, nella vita di quella ragazza.  
Non ci sarebbe stata una Glory nella vita di nessuno di loro.  
Mai più.  
Eppure, non era riuscito a starle accanto.  
Non era riuscito a sopportare le sue lacrime, il suo dolore.  
Ed anche in quel momento, avrebbe preferito andarsene. Avrebbe preferito di gran lunga  
combattere demoni.  
Sapeva come fare.  
Affondò le mani nelle tasche dello spolverino, mentre guardava Dawn.  
Non aveva letto accuse negli occhi chiari di lei.  
Ed era stata lei, ad andare da lui.  
Guardò per un istante oltre la finestra.  
Lì fuori, demoni e vampiri cercavano le loro prede.  
Tornò a guardare la ragazza, che affondava il volto nel cuscino.  
Il suo respiro tornato normale, mentre cominciava a sognare.  
Sperava che i suoi sogni fossero tranquilli.  
Sperava che quanto si accingevano a fare, non si rivoltasse contro di loro.  
Contro di lei.  
Allungò un braccio, e si chinò leggermente in avanti, per accarezzare i capelli della ragazza.  
Sorrise, anche se era un sorriso che gli faceva male.  
Guardò di nuovo oltre la finestra, aveva ancora qualche ora per la ronda, prima del sorgere del  
sole.  
Lasciò scivolare tra le dita una ciocca di capelli della ragazza e si allontanò.  
Si appoggiò contro la porta guardandola ancora per un secondo mentre sussurrava:  
“Non ti farò più del male briciola…”  
Si chiuse la porta dietro le spalle, solo per sentire un sospiro provenire da dietro la porta  
“Non mi hai mai fatto del male, Spike…”  
mormorò lei.  
Spike sospirò, mentre il suo sguardo si posava per un istante sulla porta chiusa della camera di  
Buffy.

Deglutì, quando sentì Dawn sospirare di nuovo.  
Non le aveva fatto del male?  
Si avviò piano alle scale, mentre le dita scorsero sul legno della porta della camera di Buffy.

E allora perché si sentiva come se lo avesse fatto?  
Perché si sentiva così dannatamente in colpa?  
Strinse i denti mentre scendeva piano le scale.  
Era un demone, non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi in colpa.  
Quella era una prerogativa per esseri come Angel.  
Esseri che avevano una coscienza.  
Un’anima da perdere.  
Una donna che li amava.  
Si fermò vicino la porta, chiudendo gli occhi per un istante.  
I sensi tesi, tanto tesi che la sua pelle sembrava tirarsi.  
Afferrò la maniglia, sorpreso quando il metallo non gli si piegò tra le dita, tanto forte era la sua  
stretta su di essa.

Demoni.  
Pensò, mentre usciva dall’appartamento di Buffy.  
Aveva bisogno di uccidere demoni.  
Aveva bisogno di sangue, e violenza, e urla, e del luccichio della spada nella notte, del conforto  
del legno dei paletti tra le dita.  
Aveva bisogno di fare qualcosa.  
Aveva bisogno di…  
Aveva bisogno di vedere la tomba di Buffy.  
E dirle quanto fosse difficile.  
Quanto stesse fallendo, ancora.  
Come quella notte.

Il vampiro si fermò.  
Sentendosi senza fiato.  
Altra contraddizione per un vampiro.  
Un non morto.  
Si guardò attorno, intravedendo l’ingresso del cimitero.  
Era ora di combattere.  
Per dimenticare…anche solo per pochi istanti.  
E sperare…sperare che la follia che si accingevano a compiere non li consumasse.  
-6-  
Sunnydale, Agosto 2001  
Willow non aveva mai temuto la magia.  
Ne era sempre stata incuriosita, e si era sempre avvicinata ad essa come ad un curioso  
esperimento.  
Anche quando il suo coinvolgimento in essa, era diventato più profondo, parte integrante della  
sua vita, il suo atteggiamento non era molto mutato.  
Tara, la sua adorata Tara, qualche mese prima le aveva detto che i suoi progressi la  
spaventavano.  
La verità era, che in quel momento, mesi dopo quel terribile giorno, Willow stava cominciando  
a capirla.  
Si torceva nervosamente le dita, mentre attendeva che Tara, Giles, Wesley…ed Angel,  
parlassero.  
La sua idea era stata semplice, al contrario dell’incantesimo che avrebbe dovuto fare: entrare  
nella mente di Faith, e scoprire dove si trovasse Buffy, con esattezza.  
Ne aveva parlato con l’altra cacciatrice la sera prima, e lei aveva acconsentito a provare.  
Restava da vedere se gli altri sarebbero stati d’accordo.  
Restava da vedere se sarebbe servito a qualcosa.  
“Sei sicura di esserne in grado, Willow?” Domandò Angel.  
“Giles mi ha detto dei tuoi progressi, ma quello che intendi fare, richiede un livello di  
avanzamento notevole…”  
Willow annuì, piano.  
“Sì.  
Vogliamo tutti riportare indietro Buffy, ma non sappiamo dove si trovi esattamente.  
Non possiamo lasciare nulla al caso…”  
Giles ed Angel si scambiarono un’occhiata, e a Willow per un secondo sembrò di tornare  
indietro nel tempo, a prima che il vampiro che le era di fronte avesse perso l’anima.  
A quando le loro vite erano state semplici.  
Per quanto semplici potessero essere le vite di ragazzi che combattevano demoni su una bocca  
dell’inferno.  
“Non dovrai essere sola, Willow…” dichiarò Giles.  
“Non è la prima volta, che provo una cosa del genere, Giles…” controbatté Willow.  
L’osservatore abbassò leggermente la testa.  
“Questa volta è diverso….non entrerai nella testa di una persona in stato catatonico, entrerai  
nella mente di una persona sveglia, perfettamente cosciente…avrai bisogno di una mano….”  
Willow guardò Tara, fece per parlare, ma fu interrotta da Wesley, che intervenne dicendo:  
“Rimarrò io con lei…”  
Willow aggrottò la fronte, sorpresa.  
Si era aspettata che sarebbe stata l’ultima persona ad offrirsi volontaria, specialmente con Faith.  
Sentiva magia sull’uomo, quella traccia inconfondibile, che aveva cominciato a captare, nelle  
altre persone che praticavano arti magiche.  
Non era forte come in Giles, o Tara…ne era nascosta, come in Angel…ma c’era.  
La ragazza annuì.  
“Bene,” Disse.  
“Abbiamo bisogno di un posto tranquillo…”  
“La mansione?” propose Wesley.  
Willow scosse la testa.  
“Non credo tranquillizzerebbe Faith…ed il Magic Box è decisamente troppo affollato….  
Giles?”  
L’osservatore più anziano annuì, senza parlare.  
Willow sorrise, mentre si rimetteva in piedi, guardò Wesley e disse: “Andiamo Wesley, ci sono  
ancora tante cose da fare…ed abbiamo poco tempo…”  
Wesley, proprio come Giles si limitò ad annuire, mentre si rimetteva a sua volta in piedi.  
La ragazza sorrise timidamente all’uomo, mentre uscivano dal retro del negozio, la stanza dove  
Buffy era solita allenarsi, quella che Xander e Giles avevano preparato per lei…un anno prima.  
Possibile che fosse passato solo un anno?  
Possibile che le cose fossero cambiate in modo così tragico?  
Gettò un’occhiata alle persone nel negozio: Dawn che era seduta accanto a Spike sui gradini,  
Cordelia che discuteva con Anya, e Faith che era accanto alla donna bionda.  
Sembrava stanca Faith, ma la sua stanchezza era diversa rispetto a quella che le aveva letto  
negli occhi la sera prima, quando avevano parlato.  
“Faith?” Disse Wesley.  
E Willow si ritrovò ad aggrottare leggermente la fronte, sia per la dolcezza nella voce  
dell’uomo, che per il modo in cui il volto della ragazza, della cacciatrice che una volta le aveva  
tenuto un coltello premuto contro la gola, si fosse illuminato.

pensò distrattamente la ragazza, scacciando quelle considerazioni, accantonandole per un altro  
momento.  
“Siamo pronti?” Chiese la ragazza avvicinandosi a loro.  
Willow annuì, sorridendole debolmente.  
“Solo se tu lo sei…” Disse.  
Faith si strinse nelle spalle, affondando le mani nelle tasche dei suoi jeans, e Willow notò come  
il suo sguardo si posasse per un istante su di lei, per poi indugiare su quello di Wesley.  
“Sono pronta…” Disse solo.  
Wesley e la cacciatrice si avviarono all’uscita, e Willow prese un respiro profondo.  
Si voltò a guardare Tara.  
*augurami buona fortuna*  
Le chiese.  
L’altra strega, si avvicinò di un passo, e le sfiorò la fronte con un bacio.  
“Torna presto…”  
fu l’unica cosa che disse.  
*ti amo*  
aggiunse.  
E sulle labbra di Willow si disegnò un sorriso, mentre raggiungeva Faith e Wesley.  
Avrebbero riportato indietro Buffy.  
E tutto, tutto sarebbe tornato a posto.  
***  
“Cosa devo fare?” domandò Faith incrociando le gambe, seduta sul divano  
nell’appartamento di Giles.  
Willow sorrise, mentre sistemava delle candele sul tavolino di fronte, e lanciava un’occhiata a  
Wesley, che era in piedi dietro il divano, lo sguardo fisso sulla cacciatrice.  
“Rilassati…” disse Willow.  
“Chiudi gli occhi…”  
Faith annuì, obbedendole, e Willow sembrò notare per la prima volta, quanto il suo volto fosse  
diverso, rispetto all’ultima volta in cui l’aveva visto.  
Scosse la testa, avvicinandosi alla ragazza, si inginocchiò di fronte a lei, e le prese le mani.  
Faith sussultò, ma non aprì gli occhi, e Willow vide Wesley, appoggiarle una mano su una  
spalla.  
“Va tutto bene..” disse l’uomo.  
Faith prese un respiro profondo.  
“Ok…”  
Willow lanciò uno sguardo a Wesley, l’uomo annuì, arretrando di un passo, non prima di aver  
stretto per un secondo la spalla della ragazza.  
Willow vide le labbra di Faith piegarsi in un sorriso.  
Chiuse gli occhi scacciando quei pensieri.  
*mi senti Faith?*  
le comunicò telepaticamente.  
“Sì…” disse la ragazza ad alta voce.  
*non è necessario che tu mi risponda ad alta voce*  
le disse Willow.  
Faith si limitò ad annuire, quella volta.  
*Sicura che nessuno ci senta Willow?*  
domandò la cacciatrice bruna.  
*Sì*  
rispose semplicemente Willow.  
*Ok…cominciamo allora*  
Willow annuì, chiuse gli occhi, cominciando a recitare sottovoce le parole dell’incantesimo.  
Sentì la mano di Faith aumentare forsennatamente la sua stretta, e poi, lentamente allontanarsi.  
Sentì lo spazio attorno a lei mutare, gli odori divenire meno intensi, soppiantati da  
qualcos’altro.  
E sentì pioggia.  
Aprì piano gli occhi, e si guardò attorno: era in un vicolo, la pioggia aveva bagnato i mattoni  
del palazzo, che riflettevano ora luci bianche e rosse.  
Willow si strinse nelle spalle guardandosi attorno.  
Ok…ed ora dove diavolo era finita?  
“Qui è dove ho ritrovato me stessa…”  
spiegò la voce di Faith, dietro di lei.  
Willow si voltò, Faith sorrideva, inarcando la testa sotto la pioggia.  
Non c’era traccia di durezza sul suo volto, la ragazza non sembrava nemmeno fare caso al fatto  
che il semplice abito nero che indossava, fosse bagnato, e le aderisse contro il corpo, come una  
seconda pelle.  
Sembrava…serena.  
“Questo vicolo?” domandò Willow camminando verso di lei.  
Faith sorrise, mentre ancora teneva gli occhi chiusi.  
“Quando penso di stare per crollare…ricordo sempre questa notte…e la pioggia…”  
Faith abbassò la testa ed aprì gli occhi.  
La guardò per un istante: “Sei nella mia testa, bambina…adattati….”  
Willow sollevò le mani.  
“Non mi sentirai dire una parola…”  
Faith rise, mentre le si avvicinava.  
“Non so perché siamo qui…non c’entra niente con B…hai idea di cosa dobbiamo fare?”  
Willow si guardò attorno.  
“E’ la tua testa Faith, sai tu cosa fare….”  
Faith si strinse nelle spalle, poi le prese una mano e disse: “Camminiamo…arriveremo da  
qualche parte…”  
“Uh…ok…” mormorò Willow.  
Faith sembrava tranquilla, mentre cominciarono a camminare mano nella mano, per quel  
vicolo, sembrava adorare la pioggia che le bagnava il volto ed i capelli.  
Si fermò solo quando sentirono delle grida.  
Faith deglutì.  
“Cos’è stato?” domandò Willow.  
La ragazza si voltò, verso di lei, indossava un abito rosso sangue ora, ed il suo volto aveva  
perso un po’ di quella pace.  
“Hai idea di quante persone io abbia ucciso Willow?  
Queste sono le loro urla…e le mie…”  
Faith abbassò la testa, mentre ciocche bagnate le ricadevano davanti il volto.  
“Urlerò…”  
disse e la sua voce, era quella di un uomo.  
“Beh…chi è che non lo farebbe?”  
continuò con la sua voce  
“Faith?” domandò Willow.  
Non era spaventata.  
Sentiva che la ragazza non le avrebbe fatto del male.  
Era stanca del sangue, e di quelle urla, Faith.  
Lo sentiva chiaramente Willow, tanto che le si avvicinò, domandando: “Come ti senti?”  
La cacciatrice si passò una mano tra i capelli.  
“Sporca…ma ormai ci ho fatto l’abitudine…”  
deglutì e mormorò: “andiamo avanti”  
Willow riprese la mano di Faith nella sua, mentre ricominciavano a camminare.  
La pioggia era più insistente ora.  
Ed era fredda, incredibilmente fredda.  
Faith guardava dritta davanti a se, il rosso del vestito era divenuto più scuro ora, e contrastava  
col candore della sua pelle.  
Col pallore del suo volto.  
Svoltarono un angolo, trovandosi di fronte un magazzino.  
“Siamo arrivate…” mormorò Faith.  
“Buffy è qui?” domandò Willow.  
Faith non rispose, lasciò andare la sua mano, avanzando di qualche passo.  
“Sì…” sussurrò.  
Abbassò la testa, chiudendosi nelle braccia.  
“Faith?” domandò Willow.  
“Faith?”  
era stata la voce di Wesley a parlare.  
Willow scosse la testa quando guardò Faith: non indossava più l’abito rosso, ma un semplice  
abito bianco.  
L’abito aveva le maniche lunghe, ma le lasciava scoperte le spalle.  
La pioggia lo bagnava, rendendo il tessuto quasi lucente.  
Ed il volto di Faith…era radioso.  
Willow non credeva di averle mai visto un’espressione simile negli occhi.  
Wesley avanzò verso la cacciatrice, era vestito come quella mattina, con un paio di jeans, ed un  
semplice maglione grigio.  
“Che ci fai qui?” domandò Faith.  
Wesley le sorrise, allungando una mano per scostarle dalla fronte alcune ciocche di capelli, e  
Willow dovette abbassare la testa, sentendosi improvvisamente di troppo.  
Ok, quel viaggio nell’inconscio di Faith stava rivelandosi più strano del previsto.  
“Sono qui per proteggerti…” rispose semplicemente Wesley.  
Willow sollevò la testa, inarcando le sopracciglia in direzione della cacciatrice.  
La ragazza si strinse nelle spalle.  
“E’…”  
“Il tuo inconscio…” sussurrò Wesley.  
Le prese una mano baciandone il dorso prima di continuare:  
“Sei tu che vuoi che io rimanga, Faith….”  
La cacciatrice guardò per un istante l’uomo prima di annuire.  
Si voltò poi a guardare Willow e disse: “Sembra che avremo compagnia..”  
Willow sospirò avvicinandosi.  
Osservò il magazzino.  
Era un edificio nero, senza finestre. Con una sola enorme porta.  
La mente di Faith stava rivelandosi una scatola cinese, e la cacciatrice si era presa una cotta per  
Wesley Wyndam Pryce…  
…ed ancora non avevano il minimo indizio sul dove si trovasse esattamente Buffy.  
…Willow stava cominciando ad avere mal di testa.  
“Siamo arrivati…” ripeté Faith.  
La ragazza si allontanò da Wesley, avvicinandosi alla porta del magazzino.  
“E’ qui dentro…”  
Willow annuì, mentre Faith appoggiava la mano sulla porta e le si avvicinò ulteriormente.  
Sentì una corrente fredda attraversarle il corpo, chiuse gli occhi, sentendo il cuore batterle  
all’impazzata, ed una forza, come mai aveva provato fino a quel momento invaderle il corpo,  
correrle nelle vene, insieme al sangue.  
La ragazza inarcò la testa, ansimando.  
“E’ questo quello che prova una cacciatrice?”  
“No” risposero insieme Wesley e Faith.  
Willow aprì gli occhi, e per un istante, un solo istante, desiderò non averlo fatto.  
Per un istante desiderò chiudere gli occhi e spezzare l’incantesimo.  
Era l’inferno…  
Doveva…  
Doveva essere l’inferno.  
Il cielo era rosso, proprio come aveva spiegato Faith…ed il tanfo di sangue rendeva l’aria quasi  
irrespirabile…  
Willow voltò la testa, deglutendo convulsamente.  
“E’ qui che si trova Buffy?” domandò.  
“Sì…”  
Willow sbatté gli occhi, incredula, mentre il cuore cominciava a batterle furiosamente in petto.  
“B..buffy?” domandò voltandosi.  
Era lei.  
I lunghi capelli biondi, raccolti in una coda di cavallo, sembrava più grande…sembrava fossero  
passati anni dall’ultima volta che l’aveva vista viva, al Magic Box.  
“No” disse l’altra scotendo la testa.  
“Sono sempre io…te l’ho detto…vedo tutto attraverso i suoi occhi”  
Sorrise.  
Ed era il sorriso di Buffy…e Willow si rese conto, di non ricordare quando l’aveva vista  
sorridere così l’ultima volta.  
“Seguimi ” disse. Prese una mano di Wesley nella sua, e s’incamminò, mentre attorno a loro,  
Willow riusciva a sentire urla: umane e di demoni.  
“Lei ha paura Willow…tanta, tanta paura…”  
Sogghignò…e Willow si ritrovò a ricacciare indietro lacrime…  
Dio….Dio…quanto le mancava Buffy.  
“Noi siamo qui per questo…”  
***  
La situazione sarebbe stata quasi divertente in altri momenti.  
Spike guardava Giles ed Angel, cercare disperatamente di fare conversazione.  
Cercavano disperatamente di essere civili l’uno con l’altro.  
E a giudicare dalla tensione, palpabile nella stanza, stavano fallendo miseramente.  
In altri momenti sarebbe stato divertente, forse.  
Ma non quel giorno.  
Non quando attendevano tutti che Willow tornasse con notizie certe sul dove si trovasse Buffy.  
Spike si accese una sigaretta pensando a quanto quel chip che gli avevano ficcato nel cranio  
dovesse avergli fritto il cervello, perché capiva i punti di vista di entrambi.  
Capiva Angel.  
E solo quella consapevolezza lo spinse a stringere i denti per la frustrazione.  
Sapeva quanto fossero difficili al perdono le persone di Sunnydale.  
Sapeva quanto difficile fosse convincerli di essere cambiati….specie poi nel caso di Angel.  
E capiva Giles.  
Capiva il suo risentimento.  
Poteva sapere intellettualmente che Angel non era responsabile per quanto era avvenuto anni  
prima…ma considerato il modo in cui Angelus aveva infierito su di lui quella notte, chi poteva  
dargli torto?

pensò.

Spike sospirò, attirandosi così gli sguardi incuriositi di Angel e Giles.  
“Cos’è?” scattò. “Solo i vampiri con l’anima e gli osservatori possono sospirare?”  
Angel e Giles si scambiarono un’occhiata.  
…e poi accadde l’incredibile.  
Sorrisero.  
Entrambi.  
E Spike si ritrovò ad aggrottare la fronte, sorpreso.  
“O-ok” disse dopo qualche istante di silenzio.  
“Avete deciso per l’incantesimo?”  
Giles ed Angel si guardarono per un istante.  
“Sì” rispose infine l’osservatore.  
“Anche se molto dipenderà da quanto ci dirà Willow al suo ritorno…”  
Spike scrollò le spalle. “Grandioso…e nel frattempo? Rimaniamo qui a rinvangare i vecchi  
tempi? Continuiamo a lanciarci fulmini con gli sguardi?”  
Si rimise in piedi, e si avvicinò al tavolo dove Angel e Giles erano seduti e disse: “Posso darvi  
un consiglio? Per il bene di Buffy…parlate…chiaritevi…non vorrei che nel mezzo  
dell’incantesimo uno di voi si lasciasse andare a piacevoli o poco piacevoli reminiscenze…”  
Si chinò verso di loro sibilando.  
“Siamo qui per Buffy…e per lei…risolverete, smetterete di comportavi da idioti…chiari?”  
Sia Angel che Giles fecero per parlare, ma Spike sollevò una mano. “Dopo potrete allearvi ed  
impalettarmi…” deglutì.  
“Ma dopo…”  
si strinse nelle spalle ed uscì dalla stanza lasciando Angel e Giles da soli.  
Era fuori la porta quando sentì Angel commentare: “Forse è arrivato il momento di parlare…”  
“Forse…” mormorò Giles.  
Spike sorrise debolmente.

Si avviò al bancone.  
Scacciando i ricordi di quella notte.  
Scacciando tutti i ricordi.  
Poche ore.  
Solo poche ore e tutto avrebbe avuto inizio.  
O sarebbe finito.  
Di nuovo.  
***  
Candele.  
Tante candele illuminavano la stanza. Faith vedeva l’uomo osservare in silenzio le tre persone  
che gli erano sedute di fronte.  
Aveva visto Willow sussultare, riconoscendo in uno degli uomini il suo ex ragazzo.  
E sgranare gli occhi di fronte all’uomo immobile, i cui occhiali non riuscivano a nascondere il  
dolore nelle iridi chiare .  
Dolore…era quello che stava provando Buffy in quel momento.  
Tanto forte da mozzarle il respiro.  
Tanto forte che si era aggrappata ai bordi del tavolo mentre dietro di lei, Wesley e Willow  
guardavano.  
Guardavano senza capire.  
Guardavano senza sapere.  
“Il tuo sangue” spiegò piano Rocko  
“Aprì il varco tra le dimensioni.”  
Sangue.  
Il sangue di Buffy.  
Lo sentiva nelle vene, scorrere, bruciare come veleno.  
Ardere.  
“Lo so” sentì se stessa dire.  
“Ripeteremo il rito…con alcune modifiche…solo così chiuderemo la bocca dell’inferno”  
fu Jeremiah a parlare.  
E Faith sentì la rabbia di Buffy.  
L’umiliazione  
…e la rabbia di Willow…qualcosa di oscuro…denso dentro di lei.  
Qualcosa che riconosceva…ed aveva imparato a temere.  
“Quando” sentì se stessa domandare.  
“Stanotte alle vecchie torri…sarò io a farlo”  
Rocko parlò velocemente  
La sua voce intensa.  
Come quella del vampiro che la cacciatrice bionda amava.  
E proprio come quella di Spike, la voce dell’uomo bruno era piena di dolore…e sensi di colpa.  
Si alzò, mentre sentiva le sue gambe faticare a sostenere il suo peso…mentre sentiva la sua  
pelle tendersi.  
“A stasera allora…”  
“Buffy?” disse piano una donna.  
Faith si voltò, la donna bionda…Cathleen, sospirò prima di dire: “Non abbiamo la certezza…  
che…”  
“Non sanno se ritornerai alla tua dimensione?” domandò Wesley sottovoce.  
Faith dovette faticare per non sorridere.  
Il suo inconscio era rappresentato da Wesley?  
La vita era decisamente, fottutamente, strana.  
“Chiudete la bocca dell’inferno…il resto non ha importanza….” Disse.  
Fu Buffy a volerlo dire.  
E Faith fu sorpresa nel constatare…che la sua mente, il suo sangue…le avevano suggerito la  
stessa risposta.  
Che cosa le era capitato?  
C’era certezza nel cuore di Buffy…riusciva quasi a vedere i suoi ricordi, e lo stesso senso di  
pace che doveva averla accompagnata quando si era gettata da quella piattaforma.  
Guardò Rocko, e sentì il cuore della cacciatrice stringersi in una morsa.  
Rimpianto.  
Così tanto rimpianto.  
Per quanto non aveva detto, fatto.  
Per il dolore che aveva causato a quell’uomo... la cui unica colpa era quella di somigliare a  
Spike.  
“E’ identico a Spike…” mormorò Willow dietro di lei.  
Faith non si voltò, ma sorrise dentro di se, quando sentì la voce di Wesley dire: “Solo  
fisicamente, Willow…è questo che ha reso le cose complicate…presumo.”  
Le altre persone si alzarono, solo Rocko rimase seduto.  
“Sì, stasera…sarò io…” Rocko s’interruppe, incontrando lo sguardo di lei.  
“a compiere il rito”  
Faith si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Bene” sentì la voce di Buffy dire.  
“A stasera allora…”  
Faith chiuse gli occhi, quando Buffy lasciò la stanza, e quando li riaprì, si ritrovò di nuovo nel  
vicolo. Il vicolo dove aveva ritrovato la sua anima, dove il veleno che piano l’aveva consumata  
era sgorgato dai suoi occhi insieme alle lacrime. Il vicolo dove Wesley l’aveva vista tra le  
braccia di Angel.  
“Fa freddo” mormorò, sentendo l’abito che indossava aderirle contro la pelle.  
“Abbiamo finito?” domandò la voce di Wesley dietro di lei, Faith si voltò, l’uomo era accanto a  
Willow, ora, e sul suo volto vi erano lividi, sangue gli incrostava il labbro inferiore, e sul collo  
portava ancora il legaccio col quale gli aveva tappato la bocca.  
Deglutì. “Perché…” soffiò, mentre Willow le si avvicinava, i capelli della ragazza fradici di  
pioggia, come i suoi.  
“E’ la tua mente, sono i tuoi ricordi….” Mormorò lei.  
“Io…” La cacciatrice bruna prese un respiro profondo prima di dire: “voglio andare via…  
sappiamo quando avverrà il rito….”  
“Siamo ancora bloccati, Faith” disse Wesley avvicinandosi piano, e Faith vedeva il suo volto  
ferito, la camicia semisbottonata, intrisa di sangue. “c’è qualcosa di oscuro…”  
La ragazza indietreggiò, scotendo la testa, abbassò le mani, aspettandosi quasi di vederle  
sporche di sangue, sgranò gli occhi, invece, quando le trovò pulite, bianche.  
Sentiva oscurità…ma non scaturiva da lei. La sentiva nella pioggia, nell’aria, tutta attorno a se,  
ma non dentro di lei.  
Per la prima volta da tanto tempo, non proveniva da lei.  
Guardò Wesley, le sue ferite, non lesse odio nei suoi occhi chiari, era giunto alle sue stesse  
conclusioni?  
Doveva averlo fatto, era parte di lei, era stata lei a creare la sua immagine in quel complicato  
incantesimo creato da Willow.  
Willow…  
Si voltò a guardare la ragazza, era vestita in modo diverso, ora. Non riusciva a vedere bene il  
suo abito, ma vedeva il soprabito viola che indossava, che esaltava il suo incarnato pallido,  
troppo pallido.  
Wesley le si avvicinò e Faith sussultò quando le prese una mano.  
Possibile…possibile che si trattasse proprio di Willow?  
Possibile che l’oscurità provenisse da lei? Dalla stessa ragazza che una volta aveva stretto a se,  
puntandole un coltello alla gola?  
La stretta di Wesley sulla sua mano s’intensificò e Faith deglutì, sforzandosi di sorridere,  
quando incontrando lo sguardo della ragazza vide le sue pupille completamente dilatate.  
Nere.  
Come il buio di quel vicolo.  
“Dobbiamo andare, ora, Willow…” disse Faith, imitata pochi istanti dopo da Wesley.  
Willow si avvicinò, portava di nuovo la semplice felpa chiara ed i pantaloni che aveva  
indossato quando l’incantesimo era cominciato.  
Esitò Faith, prima di lasciar andare la mano di Wesley…ed esitò nello stringere quella della  
ragazza.  
Sentì le sue parole, sebbene ella non avesse aperto bocca, sentì la forza in esse, e di nuovo  
l’oscurità. Si sentì senza fiato, e la pelle del suo volto tendersi per qualche istante, soffocò un  
urlo, e quando aprì gli occhi ammiccò, sorpresa nel ritrovarsi nel salotto dell’appartamento di  
Giles.  
L’incantesimo era stato completato, avevano le risposte che avevano cercato.  
Ma c’era ancora qualcosa di sbagliato…di incredibilmente sbagliato.  
Willow non sembrava rendersene conto, comunque, ansava leggermente, il volto pallido  
imperlato da stille di sudore, la guardò e Faith per un istante temette che gli occhi della ragazza  
sarebbero stati completamente neri, come poco prima, ma non accadde, erano verdi, sebbene  
leggermente arrossati.  
“Questo è stato un viaggio da raccontare…” mormorò la ragazza.  
Faith annuì piano, sussultando quando Wesley parlò: “Avete scoperto dove si trova Buffy?”  
La cacciatrice si voltò verso la voce dell’uomo: Wesley era dietro di lei, un espressione  
incuriosita sul suo volto.  
Dovresti saperlo…pensò  
*non può, era la tua immaginazione, ricordi?* le comunicò silenziosamente Willow.  
Faith sussultò, tornando a guardare la ragazza che si era alzata e sorrideva stancamente.  
“Hai ragione” disse ad alta voce.  
Non voleva sentire la voce della ragazza nella sua testa. Il potere di Willow Rosenberg era  
troppo grande, troppo forte, e Faith non era sicura di poter confrontarsi con lei, non in quel  
momento.  
“Riguardo cosa?” domandò Wesley incuriosito.  
Faith sorrise, quando guardandolo disse: “Niente…sappiamo quanto c’è da sapere…ora non  
dobbiamo fare altro che…” fece per alzarsi, ma dovette aggrapparsi ad un bracciolo del divano,  
scoprendo che non le reggevano le gambe.  
Wesley fu immediatamente al suo fianco, e Faith per un istante ebbe voglia di piangere.  
Perché, perché quell’uomo era così gentile con lei? Proprio con lei?  
Aveva dormito tra le sue braccia la notte precedente, e si era sentita in pace, come non si  
sentiva da anni e al risveglio, lui era stato accanto a lei, addormentato, una mano affondata nei  
suoi capelli, un’altra poggiata sulla sua spalla.  
Sospirò, e Wesley le circondò le spalle con un braccio dicendo: “Sei pallida Faith, forse  
dovresti riposare…”  
“Sto bene…” mentì la ragazza.  
“A guardarti non si direbbe” commentò Willow. “E’ stato un incantesimo molto potente…  
faresti meglio a riposare…” si strinse nelle spalle e disse: “Io torno al Magic Box…” la ragazza  
guardò Wesley dicendo: “rimani tu con lei?”  
“Naturalmente, vi raggiungeremo non appena Faith recupererà le forze…”  
Willow annuì, recuperando la sua borsa da una sedia, si avviò alla porta dicendo: “Abbiamo  
ancora qualche ora…credo che con l’aiuto di Tara e Giles dovremmo riuscire a stabilire l’orario  
esatto per compiere il rito…” li salutò con un cenno della mano, chiudendosi poi la porta alle  
spalle.  
“Come ti senti?” domandò Wesley, sedendosi accanto a lei sul divano: “davvero?”  
Faith deglutì: “Stanca…e c’è qualcosa che devo dirti…beh, a dir la verità ci sono un casino di  
cose che devo dirti…ma questa è importante: riguarda Willow”  
***  
Nessuno entrava in quella piccola stanza. Rocko non ricordava da cosa fosse stata ricavata,  
sapeva solo, che dal primo giorno…dal primo momento quello era stato il *suo* posto, quello  
dove studiava, dove si nascondeva quando il dolore era troppo forte, quella era la stanza dove  
riponeva i componenti per gli incantesimi.  
Gli incantesimi…l’uomo sorrise amaramente, guardando le boccette ordinatamente riposte  
sugli scaffali, cristalli di vari colori, libri…ed il pugnale.  
Deglutì, chiudendo gli occhi per qualche istante. Il silenzio di quella stanza era insopportabile,  
era assordante, fece qualche passo, verso un tavolino, vi era un piccolo mangianastri, inserì una  
cassetta senza nemmeno guardare, senza nemmeno pensare.  
Poche ore.  
Solo poche ore ed avrebbe ucciso Buffy.  
L’avrebbe mandata via dalla loro dimensione, chiudendo finalmente la bocca dell’inferno.  
Non sapeva se sarebbe tornata alla sua dimensione…e se sarebbe stata viva.  
Per il bene di quella dimensione, dei superstiti, aveva deciso di portare avanti il rito.

Le parole di Buffy, parole pronunciate tanto tempo prima gli tornarono alla mente.

Davvero lo aveva creduto? Aveva creduto che fare in modo che tutti sopravvivessero, fosse il  
suo dovere, non si era mai considerato un leader.  
Non aveva voluto quella responsabilità.  
Eppure ora, stava condannando la donna che amava a morire…per il bene di tutti.  
**say when you're alone it's better 'cause nobody knows you  
When no one's your friend it's better 'cause nobody leaves you.  
So you turned your back on a world that you could never have  
'Cause your heart's been cracked And everyon'e else's is goin' mad ***  
Rocko si passò una mano tra i capelli, mentre il suo sguardo si posava sul coltello. Avrebbe  
usato quell’arma per incidere la pelle di Buffy, ed avrebbe visto il rosso vermiglio del suo  
sangue aprire il varco tra le dimensioni, necessario per chiudere la bocca dell’inferno.  
Sussultò quando sentì bussare alla porta. Nessuno bussava mai a quella porta, mentre era solo  
in quella stanza, nessuno si avvicinava. Nessuno lo aveva mai fatto.  
“Avanti” disse con voce roca.  
** But I hear voices  
And I see colours  
But I wish I felt nothing  
then it might be easy for me like it is for you**  
“Ehi…” la voce di Buffy sembrò penetrargli fin sotto pelle. Avrebbe voluto voltarsi per  
guardarla, ma non ci riusciva. Sentì la ragazza, avvicinarglisi, sentì il suo respiro, lieve.  
“La notte che morii…” cominciò lei.  
** Now all of those people come up from deep holes  
pullin' you down and it's just no use  
When all the abuse follows you down.**  
Rocko si voltò di scatto: “Tu non sei morta!”

Buffy scosse la testa: “Era tutto così chiaro nella mia mente, nel mio cuore….Dawn doveva  
sopravvivere, non m’importava del resto….niente aveva più significato per me, eccetto la vita  
di mia sorella…”  
“La chiave” mormorò piano Rocko.  
Buffy scosse la testa: “No…era la parte migliore di me, la mia innocenza… ” la ragazza  
sospirò. “La mia famiglia…sapevo, sentivo che in un modo o in un altro…non sarei riuscita a  
vincere quella battaglia, ma non m’importava, volevo solo che Dawn sopravvivesse a quella  
notte…chiesi a Spike, di proteggerla…”  
Rocko chiuse gli occhi, stringendosi nelle braccia mentre ascoltava le parole di Buffy. La voce  
della ragazza era poco più che un sussurro, e sentiva che cercava di soffocare lacrime.  
“Mi ero già resa conto di provare qualcosa per lui…” stava continuando intanto Buffy. “ma…”  
la ragazza prese un respiro profondo: “ero terrorizzata all’idea di amare…”  
“E’ un vampiro…” mormorò Rocko. “e tu sei una cacciatrice, è comprensibile…”  
Fu sorpreso dalla risatina che sfuggì dalle labbra di Buffy: “Oh, non era quello a spaventarmi…  
era l’idea di essere di nuovo vulnerabile…l’idea di ” esitò per un istante prima di aggiungere:  
“rischiare il dolore….”  
Rocko la guardò: Buffy teneva le braccia incrociate contro il petto, la testa bassa. “Spike mi  
disse che…sapeva che non l’avrei mai amato…ma che lo trattavo come un uomo” sul volto di  
Buffy apparve un’espressione quasi disgustata e Rocko realizzò che era verso se stessa che  
provava quel disgusto, passò qualche istante di silenzio prima che la ragazza sollevasse la testa  
e dicesse: “la verità era che si sbagliava…lo amavo…ma non l’avevo mai trattato come un  
uomo…”  
“Lui non è un uomo….” Protestò debolmente Rocko. “è un vampiro…”  
Buffy si avvicinò lentamente a lui, e Rocko sussultò, quando lei gli sfiorò il volto con le mani.  
“E’ vero…” disse lei. “Ma mi ci è voluto l’inferno per conoscere il suo cuore…per  
comprenderlo e per…”  
**By the morning you've gone leavin' me here all alone  
Sayin' it's no mystery I know that nobody here needs me  
And I know you believe that you and me don't belong here**  
“smettere di avere paura” terminò Rocko per lei, allontanandole gentilmente le mani dal volto.  
Buffy annuì. “Volevo che tu sapessi, Rocko…” deglutì. “Volevo che comprendessi il perché…”  
“Non occorreva…” mormorò l’uomo. “l’ho sempre letto nei tuoi occhi…” abbassò la testa  
mentre diceva: “suppongo che una persona innamorata le avverta certe cose…”  
**I wish I felt nothing...**  
Buffy gli accarezzò i capelli, senza parlare, e Rocko sollevò la testa, piano: gli occhi verdi della  
ragazza erano pieni di lacrime, i lunghi capelli biondi, per una volta erano sciolti, e le  
incorniciavano il volto.  
Rocko allungò una mano, per accarezzarli, lasciando scorrere tra le dita una ciocca. “Io ti amo  
Buffy…” disse, e questa volta non temette di pronunciare ad alta voce quelle parole.  
Lacrime solcarono le guance della ragazza, che strinse le labbra prima di abbracciarlo. Rocko  
chiuse gli occhi, sentendo la gola stringerglisi in un groppo doloroso, che gli tolse il respiro.  
Strinse la ragazza a se, lasciando che il tepore del suo corpo, che il suo odore, gli penetrasse fin  
sotto pelle.  
“Mi dispiace” mormorò la ragazza contro la stoffa della sua camicia. Rocko strinse gli occhi,  
continuando ad accarezzarle i capelli.  
Non rispose alle parole della ragazza, si limitò a stringerla più forte a se.  
Desiderando con tutto se stesso di poter cambiare le cose.  
Desiderando che quelle che la ragazza stava versando fossero state lacrime di gioia.  
Desiderando essere Spike, un vampiro, un non morto…  
-7-  
Sunnydale, Agosto 2001  
“Ne sei sicura?” domandò Wesley guardando Faith. Dopo che Willow aveva lasciato  
l’appartamento di Giles, la cacciatrice, aveva accennato a qualcosa, prima di perdere i sensi.  
Wesley era rimasto stupito dall’accaduto, aveva intuito la potenza dell’incantesimo attuato da  
Willow, aveva sentito la forza di esso, mentre le due ragazze erano state in silenzio ad occhi  
chiusi, ed i minuti erano sembrati scorrere lenti come ore, per Wesley, mentre guardava la sua  
cacciatrice.  
Sua.  
Non sapeva quando la sua mente aveva cominciato a considerare Faith sua, forse la notte  
precedente, quando gli si era addormentata tra le braccia, col volto ancora bagnato di lacrime,  
dopo avergli chiesto perdono.  
Forse quando l’aveva vista in prigione pochi giorni prima ed il suo sorriso era stato quello di  
una ragazza, mentre lo sguardo nei suoi occhi, gli aveva ricordato quello antico, dolorosamente  
saggio di Angel.  
A conti fatti, non gli interessava nemmeno saperlo, l’unica cosa che gli interessava, che batteva  
forte insieme al suo cuore, era quella certezza…ed i sentimenti che si stava scoprendo a provare  
per la ragazza, che lo guardava ora, pallida ad occhi sgranati, stesa sul letto di Giles, dove  
l’aveva adagiata, quando aveva perso i sensi.  
“Oh, sì…” mormorò la ragazza. “la rossa ha qualcosa dentro…fossi in te avviserei la banda,  
potrebbe rivelare qualche sorpresa…”  
“Pensi che possa interferire con l’incantesimo?” Domandò Wesley.  
Faith si strinse nelle spalle: “E che ne so?” domandò infine. Si puntellò sui gomiti, per  
sollevarsi appoggiandosi poi contro la spalliera del letto. “Quello che so, è che eravamo in quel  
cazzo di vicolo…e c’era qualcosa di oscuro, e proveniva da lei, Wesley…l’ho letto anche nei  
tuoi occhi…”  
L’uomo ammiccò sorpreso, era seduto ai piedi del letto, le mani appoggiate sulle cosce, e pensò  
di dover sembrare un’idiota…per quanto avesse aperto la bocca.  
Faith sorrise, ma l’uomo intuì che non era un sorriso di scherno, sembrava anzi imbarazzata da  
quanto aveva appena detto.  
“Io?” domandò Wesley, scotendo la testa.  
Faith si abbracciò le ginocchia, portandosele al petto ed abbassò leggermente la testa mentre  
diceva: “C’eri anche tu…lì dove diavolo eravamo finite…”  
“Nella tua mente? Ero nella tua mente?” domandò Wesley sorpreso.  
No…non era sorpreso, era letteralmente basito.  
Faith dovette rendersene conto, perché scrollò le spalle dicendo: “Beh non farla tanto lunga, eri  
nella mia mente…” il suo tono perse di durezza però quando continuò: “Eri il mio inconscio…”  
“P...perché?” domandò piano l’uomo.  
Faith sospirò, ma non disse niente all’inizio, abbassò la testa.  
“Faith?” domandò piano l’uomo.  
La ragazza sollevò leggermente la testa. “Perché mi sento al sicuro con te…perché mi hai  
perdonato…e mi hai ascoltata, dal primo momento, quando invece avresti potuto sbattermi il  
telefono in faccia…”  
Wesley deglutì, distogliendo lo sguardo da quello velato di lacrime di Faith. Un anno e mezzo  
prima, non aveva nemmeno creduto possibile che quella ragazza potesse piangere, che fosse in  
grado di provare qualcosa oltre che odio…e in seguito rimorsi.  
Gli occhi scuri di Faith erano pieni di lacrime, invece, e la sua voce incrinata.  
Lei…lo aveva voluto nella sua mente.  
Lei…aveva dormito tra le sue braccia, e gli aveva sorriso.  
L’uomo sospirò, imitato subito da Faith che disse: “Lo so, non ho il diritto di dire queste  
cose…”  
Wesley sorrise sollevando la testa per guardarla: “Quali cose?” domandò piano.  
Faith scrollò leggermente il capo, un’espressione confusa sul suo volto pallido.  
“Il fatto che fossi nella tua mente? Il fatto che ti senta al sicuro con me?” Wesley abbassò la  
testa. “Io sono…onorato…”  
Sentì la ragazza muoversi, dietro di lui, ma lo stesso non poté trattenersi dal sussultare quando  
lei gli appoggiò una mano su una spalla. Sollevò la testa incontrando gli occhi scuri di Faith,  
sorrideva leggermente ora, sebbene fosse ancora visibile sulle sue guance la scia delle lacrime  
che aveva versato.  
“Il che per un inglese equivale a…?” domandò la ragazza, c’era una nota divertita nella sua  
voce.  
Ed il sorriso di Wesley si allargò, al pari di quello di Faith.  
L’uomo sollevò una mano, per coprire quella di Faith che era ancora sulla sua spalla. La pelle  
della cacciatrice era fredda, e morbida…così incredibilmente morbida.  
Strinse forte la mano della ragazza, mentre la guardava.  
Quando era cambiato tutto? Quando aveva smesso di vedere Faith come la rappresentazione  
vivente del suo fallimento, come il volto che turbava i suoi incubi? Quando aveva cominciato a  
notare la bellezza del suo volto, dei suoi occhi scuri, nelle cui profondità riusciva in quel  
momento a leggere pace, delle pallide efelidi sul suo naso, della pienezza delle sue labbra, e del  
corpo, che sentiva premuto contro il suo?  
Non lo sapeva. Non voleva saperlo.  
L’unica cosa della quale era certo in quel momento, era che se non si fosse allontanato, avrebbe  
finito col baciare quella ragazza.  
E probabilmente lei gli avrebbe fracassato i denti uno per uno.  
O forse avrebbe riso di lui…e del come avesse frainteso le sue parole.  
O lo avrebbe compatito.  
La sua mente continuava a pensare a quanto in fretta dovesse allontanarsi da lei, eppure, il suo  
corpo, sembrava non ascoltare quei moniti.  
Riusciva a vedere il volto di Faith vicino, sempre più vicino, quasi come se si fosse mosso.  
Lo aveva fatto…o era stata lei a farlo?  
La sua mente gli urlava di alzarsi dal letto, di andare al piano di sotto, anche quando le sue  
labbra sfiorarono quelle della ragazza.  
O fu lei a sfiorare le sue?  
I suoi pensieri sembrarono evaporare, lasciando solo le sensazioni che parvero riempire il suo  
intero essere, ogni fibra, ogni molecola di esso quando sentì le labbra della ragazza schiudersi,  
ed i suoi capelli solleticargli un braccio.  
C’era passione nei gesti di Faith, nel modo in cui una sua mano gli scorreva tra i capelli, nel  
modo in cui rispondeva al suo bacio. C’era fuoco nel suo corpo, sebbene la sua pelle fosse  
ancora fredda, ed esitazione.  
Fu lui ad allontanarsi per primo, e fu sorpreso quando vide, paura negli occhi della cacciatrice.  
Paura…e riconobbe immediatamente il timore che oscurava lo sguardo della cacciatrice, un  
sentimento quello che conosceva bene.  
Era la paura di un rifiuto a dilatare leggermente le pupille della ragazza che era accanto a lui. La  
paura di essere cacciata, ed umiliata.  
La ragazza si ritrasse leggermente infatti, e Wesley ebbe l’impressione di poter quasi vedere lo  
scudo di strafottenza innalzarsi tutt’attorno a lei.  
“Faith…” disse lui piano.  
La ragazza scrollò le spalle, e fece per lasciare il letto, mentre Wesley ancora seduto ai piedi di  
esso la osservava: osservava quanto i suoi movimenti fossero divenuti improvvisamente duri,  
così come il suo sguardo.  
“Faith?” ripeté l’uomo, seguendola con lo sguardo mentre lei raccoglieva i lunghi capelli in una  
debole coda di cavallo.  
“Cosa?” esplose finalmente lei. E la sua voce era piena di rabbia…eppure, ancora, Wesley  
riusciva ad avvertire paura.  
“Ascoltami per un istante, per favore…” mormorò lui.  
“Non c’è niente che io debba ascoltare, come sempre nella vita di Faith Dazzle, le cose vanno a  
puttane…non è la prima volta e non sarà l’ultima…” la ragazza lo guardò per un istante, prima  
di scuotere la testa ed avviarsi alle scale.  
Wesley strinse i denti prima di alzarsi e seguirla. “Non hai capito niente!” le urlò dietro.  
Faith si fermò su uno dei gradini, si voltò lentamente, un sorriso amaro che le increspava le  
labbra: “Oh, no…no…posso essere un’idiota su un mucchio di cose…ma conosco gli  
uomini….tu avevi una paura fottuta di me, Wesley…cos’è temevi che ripetessi la nostra  
seratina di due anni fa?” la cacciatrice ansimava leggermente, e trasalì, quando Wesley scese  
piano un gradino.  
L’uomo scosse la testa. “Non era quello che temevo…”  
Sul volto della ragazza si dipinse un’espressione confusa, inclinò leggermente la testa di lato e  
piano salì un gradino. “E allora cosa? Cosa temevi?”  
Wesley la guardò, le parole che sgorgarono dalle sue labbra prima che potesse fermarle: “Me…  
temevo me stesso…se non avessi smesso di baciarti, non sarei più riuscito a lasciarti andare,  
non vorrei più farlo”  
Faith deglutì, mentre Wesley continuava: “Non ho paura della tua forza e non ho paura che tu  
possa farmi del male”  
Faith avanzò di un passo, accorciando la distanza tra loro. “Non capisco” mormorò lei  
“perché?”  
“Te l’ho detto” rispose Wesley, accennando un sorriso: “Se avessimo continuato…non sarei più  
stato in grado di lasciarti andare…”  
L’uomo dovette chiudere gli occhi quando Faith gli fu di fronte, i grandi occhi scuri,  
nuovamente colmi di lacrime.  
“E…e sarebbe un male?” Domandò lei con un filo di voce.  
Wesley sussultò leggermente, aprendo gli occhi di scatto, quando sentì una mano della ragazza  
poggiarlesi sul torace, delicata, incapace di resistere alla tentazione, sollevò una mano,  
stringendo quella della ragazza nella sua.  
“Sarebbe un male?” ripeté Faith, chiudendo la distanza tra loro.  
“Non lo so” ammise Wesley dopo qualche istante.  
Faith sorrise debolmente. “Non…ho…mai provato quello che provo ora. Forse è il trip nel  
paese delle meraviglie nel mio cervello…o aver sentito il dolore di B., ma so una cosa  
Wesley…” la mano della ragazza risalì fino a sfiorargli il volto e Wesley deglutì leggermente,  
cercando di ignorare i fremiti di piacere che gli attraversavano il corpo.  
“C…cosa?” si ritrovò a domandare.  
“Che voglio smettere di aver paura…e che voglio baciarti…ancora” la ragazza si sollevò  
leggermente sulle punte e gli sfiorò le labbra con le sue “ed ancora…” soffiò, prima di tornare a  
coprire la bocca con la sua.  
Wesley sentì Faith cingergli il collo con un braccio, ed il suo corpo vicino…così vicino al suo.  
Chiuse gli occhi, mentre sentiva di star perdendo una battaglia le cui sorti erano state in realtà  
già decise in partenza: voleva Faith.  
Voleva continuare a sentire il corpo della ragazza premuto contro il suo, la sua passione, il suo  
dolore.  
Mentre la prendeva tra le braccia, ricambiando il suo bacio, e piano ritornava nella camera da  
letto di Giles, realizzò, senza stupore un’altra verità.  
Amava Faith.  
***  
Buffy Anne Summers.  
1981 ~ 2001  
Amata Sorella  
Amica Devota  
Ha salvato il mondo.  
Tanto.  
Quante volte aveva letto quelle frasi negli ultimi mesi? Ad ogni crepuscolo…ad ogni alba che  
era seguita al funerale.  
In ogni incubo. Nei momenti in cui sembrava che il dolore stesse diventando sopportabile,  
quelle parole gli tornavano in mente.  
E tutto ricominciava daccapo.  
Come il primo momento, come quando era crollato riparandosi dal sole, come quando Giles  
aveva preso tra le braccia il corpo senza vita della ragazza ed avevano lasciato la torre.  
Spike fissava la lapide di Buffy.  
Il corpo della ragazza era sotto pochi metri di terra…mentre, a detta di Willow, la sua essenza  
vitale, quello che la rendeva…unica, era finita in una specie d’inferno, dal quale forse sarebbe  
tornata.  
Solo poche ore.  
Si era offerto volontario per qualsiasi diavoleria gli amici di Buffy avessero escogitato.  
Aveva cercato di parlare di fronte a quella lapide decine di volte, ma mai era riuscito a farlo.  
Neanche nella sua mente era riuscito a parlare a Buffy.  
Ed anche ora, protetto dalle ombre del cimitero si era avvicinato alla lapide, e non aveva potuto  
fare altro che fissarla.  
Si lasciò andare ad un sospiro, avvicinandosi di un passo alla lapide.  
Sentiva le gambe tremargli, ma ignorò quelle sensazioni.  
“Dicono che tu sia finita in un postaccio Buffy…” mormorò, e fu sorpreso di quanto calma  
apparisse la sua voce.  
Si guardò attorno, stringendosi poi nelle spalle mentre tornava a guardare la lapide. “Non che  
qui sia meglio…sempre detto io che Sunnydale era una fogna…”  
“Per una volta credo di essere d’accordo con te…”  
Spike sussultò, voltandosi di scatto verso la voce proveniente dalle sue spalle.  
“Angel…” disse a denti stretti.  
Il vampiro più anziano fece qualche passo, avvicinandosi a lui, e Spike fu sorpreso, quando non  
avvertì nemmeno la tentazione di spostarsi, di allontanarsi da lui.  
“Chiarite le cose con Giles?” domandò con tono casuale, invece.  
Spike sentì lo sguardo di Angel su di se, fu tentato di incontrare lo sguardo del suo sire de facto,  
eppure non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo da quella lapide.  
“Più o meno” fu l’unica laconica risposta di Angel.  
L’ombra di un sorriso si dipinse sul volto di Spike.  
“Per lei…”  
Il vampiro bruno non rispose, non ce n’era bisogno. Spike guardò la lapide di Buffy, per  
l’ennesima volta.  
“Vengo qui ogni notte…” disse piano.  
Non sapeva nemmeno il perché stesse parlando, il perché stesse parlando al suo sire de facto, al  
vampiro che aveva odiato così ferocemente, che gli aveva tolto Drusilla, che per primo aveva  
avuto Buffy.  
“I primi tempi non riuscivo a rimanere che per qualche secondo. Potevo quasi sentire la sua  
pelle…decomporsi. Fissavo questa lapide…e mi sembrava stupida.  
‘Amata sorella, amica devota…ha salvato il mondo.’” Sospirò.  
“Buffy Anne Summers. Vent’anni. Non aveva senso. Non aveva senso che io ci fossi ancora…e  
lei fosse morta, perché io avevo fallito. È per questo che è morta, sai?  
Perché io ho fallito. Perché ero troppo debole, troppo stanco, stupido…per proteggere sua  
sorella.”  
“Spike…” provò Angel.  
Il vampiro biondo scosse la testa. “Col passar delle settimane, riuscivo a rimanere più tempo di  
fronte a questa lapide. Non ero riuscito a proteggere briciola quella notte, ma lo facevo…ogni  
notte, ripulendo Sunnydale…rimanevo qui a fissare la lapide…senza parlare.”  
Sollevò leggermente la testa in direzione del suo sire e mormorò: “Cosa potevo dire? Che mi  
mancava? Che l’amavo? Che non avevo mantenuto fede alla mia promessa? Lei era solo un  
pezzo di carne morta, seppellita sotto tre metri di terra, Angel…ed io un pezzo di carne morta,  
che fissava una lapide di marmo…”  
“Non è stata colpa tua…” disse Angel.  
Spike si strinse nelle spalle. “Oh, sì…è stata colpa mia. Ma il rimugino non è il mio forte  
Angel, quello è il tuo campo d’azione.”  
“Riesce bene anche a te” commentò piano Angel.  
Spike non poté fare a meno di scuotere la testa a quelle parole.  
“Mentre il senso dell’umorismo continua a non essere il tuo forte, ma nessuno è perfetto…”  
Spike vide Angel scuotere la testa a quelle parole. Vi era qualcosa di diverso nei suoi occhi.  
riusciva a riconoscere nel suo sguardo il dolore per la morte di Buffy, ma c’era qualcos’altro.  
Una sicurezza, che non vi era stata il giorno prima.  
E un odore. Un odore di donna: di sapone, e shampoo alle erbe.  
Spike seppe istintivamente di chi si trattasse: la donna bionda che era venuta con loro il giorno  
prima, quella che era rimasta in silenzio, a braccia incrociate in un angolo, mentre parlavano del  
da farsi.  
Quella che lanciava occhiate furtive al suo sire de facto, per poi tornare a guardare dritto  
davanti a se.  
Per un attimo odiò Angel. Lui, che aveva la possibilità di essere amato, nonostante fosse un  
vampiro. Angel che aveva una donna il cui cuore batteva solo per lui.  
Un cuore vivo.  
Durò poco però. Era troppo stanco per odiare. Per odiare Angel.  
“La riporteremo indietro, Spike…” disse Angel. La sua voce era stata sicura, comprensiva  
Spike si voltò verso di lui mormorando: “E poi? Vivremo tutti felici e contenti?” deglutì e  
scosse la testa, prima di sospirare. “Mi manca Angel…”  
“Lo so…” rispose lui.  
Spike indugiò per un istante nel guardare il suo sire. “Posso darti un consiglio, amico? Se fossi  
in te, smetterei di guardare la lapide di una donna che non ami più ed andrei dalla poliziotta…”  
Il vampiro biondo non poté reprimere un sorriso, quando vide Angel abbassare la testa,  
imbarazzato.  
“E poi…” aggiunse a bassa voce Spike. “E’ giunto il momento di parlare…per me…”  
Sussultò leggermente Spike, quando sentì una mano di Angel poggiarglisi su una spalla, un  
attimo prima che il vampiro più anziano si allontanasse.  
Solo allora Spike s’inginocchiò di fronte la lapide, sfiorando con le dita l’erba fresca.  
“Il mondo è strano Summers…” mormorò. “Scommetto che lo pensi anche tu, ovunque ti  
trovi…”  
***  
Non aveva mai sentito il suo cuore battere tanto forte. Faith sgranò gli occhi, mentre le  
labbra di Wesley lasciavano scie di fuoco sulla sua gola.  
Quanto tempo era passato?  
Il tempo di mille baci, di mille sorrisi, di mille lacrime di gioia non versate.  
O forse pochi minuti. Faith non era in grado di dirlo, e non voleva saperlo.  
L’unica cosa che contava, l’unica cosa esistente in quel momento, erano le labbra di Wesley,  
l’azzurro dei suoi occhi.  
La morbidezza delle lenzuola di quel letto, ed il profumo dell’uomo: il profumo della sua pelle,  
dei suoi capelli.  
Ed il cuore, il suo cuore, che le batteva tanto forte che temeva le sarebbe scoppiato in petto da  
un momento all’altro.  
E per una volta, non era semplice sesso, o eccitazione.  
Era qualcosa di profondo, qualcosa che la spaventava e la inebriava allo stesso tempo. Qualcosa  
che rendeva fuoco liquido il suo ventre, e le faceva venir voglia di ridere e piangere  
contemporaneamente, come mai le era capitato nella sua vita.  
Faith circondò il collo di Wesley con un braccio, e l’uomo sollevò la testa per guardarla.  
Sorrise.  
E di nuovo Faith si stupì di quanto forte il suo cuore battesse. Possibile che potesse batterle così  
forte senza farle male? Possibile che si potesse essere così felici solo guardando una persona?  
“Faith…” sussurrò lui.  
La ragazza si sollevò su un gomito ed avvicinò il volto a quello di lui.  
“Ssshhh…” mormorò contro le labbra dell’uomo.  
Wesley inclinò leggermente la testa, guardandola, e Faith dovette resistere all’impulso di  
abbassare la testa, così come a quello di baciarlo avidamente.  
Depredare la sua bocca, il suo corpo.  
Sapeva istintivamente però che non era quanto sarebbe accaduto. Che non era quello che  
avrebbe fatto.  
Quella era la vecchia Faith, quella che aveva gioito nel far del male, quella che aveva finto e  
mentito, quella contro cui lottava ogni giorno, ogni ora della sua vita.  
Ma non in quel momento.  
Non avvertiva il passato in quel momento. Non ne sentiva il peso sulle spalle e nell’anima.  
Per un istante la sua mente andò ad Angel.  
Era quello che aveva provato, prima di perdere l’anima?  
Era stata quella sensazione a fargli perdere l’anima?  
Il sentirsi unici, speciali, tra le braccia della persona amata?  
La ragazza sussultò, allontanandosi leggermente da Wesley. Si appoggiò sui gomiti, mentre  
sentiva il fiato fermarlesi in gola a quel pensiero, mentre i suoi occhi incontravano lo sguardo  
dell’uomo.  
Amava Wesley.  
E non c’era paura in lei. Lei che mai aveva amato fino a quel momento.  
“Faith…” cominciò lui. E Faith non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Sembrava imbarazzato  
Wesley, sembrava avesse paura di averla ferita.  
Lui…  
La ragazza scosse la testa: “Scusami” disse. Era davvero la sua voce? Tremante, resa roca dal  
desiderio, e dal battito furioso del suo cuore.  
Wesley aggrottò la fronte, prima di dire: “No, sono io che…”  
Faith attirò l’uomo a se e non poté trattenere una risatina, e sentì il fiato fermarlesi in gola,  
quando avvertì le labbra di Wesley distendersi in un sorriso, contro il suo collo.  
Un tempo…un tempo le cose sarebbero state diverse, un tempo non avrebbe sopportato di stare  
tanto vicina ad un uomo: un sorriso contro la sua pelle, le avrebbe ricordato altri sorrisi, altre  
notti, altre braccia.  
Chiuse gli occhi, stringendo forte a se l’uomo per un istante, godendo del tepore del suo corpo,  
del profumo della sua pelle…pulito, così come il suo sguardo.  
Pulito, cristallino, solo l’azzurro delle sue iridi, ora più cupo, tradiva una certa inquietudine.  
E desiderio.  
Desiderio di lei, di ogni parte di lei.  
Non solo il suo corpo.  
Ma quello che era.  
Lo intuiva, dal modo in cui le sfiorava i capelli, dal controllo che nonostante l’eccitazione che  
chiara riusciva ad avvertire, mostrava, dalla piega gentile delle sue labbra.  
Labbra che reclamarono le sue, ancora e ancora, mentre piano le sue dita si posarono sul suo  
torace.  
Sentì una mano di Wesley sfiorarle un seno, con dita tremanti, mentre la sua pelle rispondeva al  
tocco dell’uomo, saettandole lungo il corpo fremiti di eccitazione tanto forti da farla sussultare  
leggermente.  
Prese un lungo respiro profondo, mentre allungava le mani verso il torace di Wesley, e piano le  
sue dita lo esplorarono attraverso la stoffa del maglione.  
Sorrise Wesley, e Faith sentì il respiro di lui divenire molto simile ad un ansito.  
“Troppi…” mormorò e dovette schiarirsi la gola prima di riprendere: “vestiti…”  
Wesley rise alle sue parole, appoggiando le labbra contro il suo collo, e Faith inarcò la testa,  
una mano di Wesley era ancora sul suo seno stuzzicandogli con il pollice il suo capezzolo,  
ormai completamente inturgidito, l’altra mano dell’uomo, invece, era tra i suoi capelli, giocava  
incessantemente con delle ciocche.  
“Prendiamo provvedimenti, allora…” disse l’uomo sollevando la testa e baciandole il mento.  
Faith lo guardò: lo guardò mentre la sua mano lasciava il suo seno e l’altra i suoi capelli, e non  
riuscì a trattenere un piccolo gemito.  
Cosa le stava accadendo?  
Non aveva mai provato niente del genere, non aveva mai nemmeno creduto si potessero provare  
sensazioni tanto forti.  
Abbandonò la testa contro il cuscino, mordendosi le labbra, quando sentì le mani dell’uomo  
toccare la sua pelle nuda, sotto la t-shirt che indossava.  
Deglutì ripetutamente, quando le mani di lui salirono a coprire per un istante i suoi seni nudi,  
sotto la maglietta, per poi salire con una carezza morbida come seta alle spalle.  
Sollevò leggermente le braccia, e la maglietta finì a terra.  
“Va meglio?” domandò l’uomo, ed anche la sua voce era roca, mentre l’azzurro dei suoi occhi,  
le ricordava il cielo di un temporale, tanto si era incupito.  
Si strinse leggermente nelle spalle, prima di sollevarsi, appoggiando le spalle nude contro la  
spalliera del letto.  
“Potrebbe andare meglio….” Si limitò a dire.  
L’uomo aggrottò la fronte, apparentemente perplesso dalle sue parole, e Faith sentì il cuore  
saltarle un battito.  
Come faceva quell’uomo, ad essere così puro, così dolce, così straordinario, nonostante quanto  
avesse visto e vissuto?  
Sorrise, come non aveva mai fatto prima nella sua vita, come non aveva creduto le sarebbe stato  
possibile.  
Allungò un braccio, e con un dito, sfiorò il torace dell’uomo, ed inarcò un sopracciglio  
mormorando: “Senza quest’affare…”  
Wesley annuì alle sue parole “Ai vostri ordini mia signora”  
Faith sorrise, mentre l’uomo le allontanava gentilmente la mano e si accingeva a sfilarsi il  
maglione, tutto sembrava rallentato, il tempo sembrava aver perso significato.  
Quanto tempo era passato da quando si erano baciati la prima volta?  
Quanto, da quando l’aveva adagiata sul letto di Giles?  
Quanto, da quando le aveva sfilato la maglietta, facendola quasi impazzire di desiderio?  
Non lo sapeva.  
Sapeva solo che osservava l’uomo sfilarsi lentamente il maglione, ed i suoi occhi amavano ogni  
centimetro della sua pelle, prima ancora che le sue mani, quasi come animate di volontà propria  
si muovessero, per aiutarlo, per sentire la sua pelle calda sotto le sue dita.  
Era calda la pelle di Wesley. Bruciava, esattamente come la sua, piccole stille di sudore si erano  
formate sul torace, e Faith approfittò della sua forza di cacciatrice, per attirare l’uomo a se,  
sopra di se, e baciare la pelle delle sue spalle, mentre le dita, tergevano le stille di sudore, per  
poi continuare a sfiorare il torace dell’uomo e solleticare i suoi capezzoli.  
Era salata la pelle di Wesley, eppure ne amava il sapore: sapeva di buono, sapeva di amore e  
lacrime di gioia, di estasi.  
Come le sue labbra, che tornò a baciare, dopo qualche istante, con più ardore, questa volta,  
mentre Wesley si sosteneva sui gomiti.  
Avrebbe voluto dirgli di non preoccuparsi, avrebbe voluto dirgli che voleva sentire il peso del  
suo corpo contro il suo, che aveva bisogno di sapere che quanto stava accadendo era reale.  
Che lei, loro erano reali.  
Che non era ancora bloccata nella sua mente.  
Ma non ci riusciva, le labbra di Wesley, che ruppero il bacio per poi posarsi sulla sua gola e  
scendere poi ad accarezzare il solco tra i suoi seni con le labbra prima e la lingua poi,  
eclissarono ogni pensiero.  
Solo le sue mani, continuavano a muoversi, contro la sua volontà, rispondendo ad un istinto  
ancestrale, ad una forza, anche maggiore di quella derivatale dai suoi poteri.  
Accadde in una frazione di secondo.  
Le labbra di Wesley erano su un suo seno, mentre una sua mano, era andata alla cerniera dei  
suoi jeans, quando la sentì.  
Una cicatrice.  
Sul fianco destro.  
Il mondo, tutto il suo mondo, la piccola bolla di pace, di estasi che era divenuta la camera da  
letto di Giles, implose.  
E fu di nuovo in un’altra stanza.  
Quella di un uomo che aveva ucciso, o ferito.  
Quando aveva deciso di rendere il gioco con Angel più divertente.  
E Wesley, non era più sopra di lei, non l’amava più con le sue mani, i suoi sguardi, le sue  
labbra, la sua pelle.  
Wesley era legato ad una sedia.  
Il volto congestionato dal dolore.  
Ed il sangue, il sangue che gli imbrattava la camicia immacolata.  
Ed il vetro, quella enorme scheggia di vetro, parte di una cornice, che penetrava nella sua pelle.  
Ed era stato facile. La sua pelle era stata come burro. Ed il sangue era zampillato.  
E lui era rimasto in silenzio.  
Non un urlo.  
Non una lacrima, sebbene i suoi occhi fossero stati arrossati.  
Non una parola.  
E la rabbia. La rabbia.  
Aveva voluto sentire le sue urla. Avrebbe voluto vedere le sue lacrime. Sentire la sua  
sofferenza. Assaporarla. Come altri avevano assaporato la sua. Come aveva fatto a Sunnydale.  
“Faith?”  
La ragazza chiuse gli occhi, serrando le palpebre. Il suo intero essere, tremava, la sua anima  
tremava, mentre la sua mano era andata a coprire la cicatrice, quasi a volerla nascondere, quasi  
come se fosse stato davvero possibile farlo.  
“Faith?” ripeté la voce di Wesley. Così piena di preoccupazione.  
Incrinata. Forse ora, avrebbe potuto vedere lacrime nei suoi occhi.  
Ora, che avrebbe dato la vita per lui.  
Ora, che lo amava.  
“Cosa succede? Sto facendo qualcosa di…?” cominciò lui, ma lei scosse la testa.  
I suoi occhi erano ancora chiusi. Non sapeva se avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di riaprirli.  
Non sapeva se avrebbe mai voluto farlo. Non voleva incontrare lo sguardo dell’uomo.  
Poteva averla perdonata, ma lei non ci riusciva. Non poteva perdonare se stessa.  
Non poteva dimenticare.  
“Io…” singhiozzò quasi, sentiva un nodo serrarle la gola. E la voglia, il desiderio spasmodico,  
di fuggire.  
Sentì una mano di Wesley sfiorarle il volto, delicatamente, e non poté trattenersi dal  
singhiozzare. “Faith, cosa succede?” domandò lui.  
Faith aprì gli occhi di scatto, incontrando le iridi chiare dell’uomo. Vi era sincera perplessità  
ora in esse, ed aumentò quando lei mormorò: “Come puoi?”  
L’uomo scosse la testa, ma a differenza di poco prima, Faith non riuscì a sorridere, allontanò  
leggermente Wesley da se, e scoprì la cicatrice sul fianco, indicandogliela poi con lo sguardo.  
“Come puoi?” ripeté  
Wesley sospirò sfiorando la cicatrice con le dita. “Pensavo che avessimo chiarito”  
Mormorò.  
“Questo è stato prima!” esclamò lei, mettendosi a sedere sul letto.  
“Prima?” domandò Wesley, imitando i suoi gesti. “Prima di cosa? Prima che ci ritrovassimo in  
questo letto?”  
Faith scosse la testa: “Prima che…” deglutì, e terminò in fretta, a bassa voce. “Prima che  
m’innamorassi di te…e vedessi quello che t’ho fatto”  
Ammiccò, guardandolo, prima di coprirsi il volto con le mani, e ripetere a bassa voce: “Come  
puoi? Come puoi anche stare nella stessa stanza con me? Toccarmi…”  
Sentì una mano di Wesley poggiarlesi su una spalla, non lo scacciò. Cercava di trattenere le  
lacrime, mentre le parole faticavano ad uscirle da bocca, tanto serrato era il nodo che le  
stringeva la gola.  
“perdonarmi…come puoi? Come?”  
Non si rese conto di quanto la stretta sulla sua spalla si fosse rafforzata, né di quello che stesse  
dicendo, fino a quando Wesley non la interruppe ad alta voce.  
“Piantala per l’amor di Dio!” esclamò infatti l’uomo.  
Faith sollevò la testa di scatto, mentre le mani le ricadevano in grembo. Sbatté le palpebre,  
ammiccando quando sentì lacrime rigarle le guance. Solo allora Wes le lasciò andare la spalla, e  
mosse una mano verso il suo volto. Faith si ritrasse, d’istinto.  
Non voleva che Wesley la toccasse.  
Per quanto avesse voluto crederci, per quanto avesse tentato, lei era sporca.  
Lei era…Faith.  
Wesley chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi andare ad un sospiro. “Faith…” disse solo.  
“Faith…cosa?” replicò lei. “Ti ho fatto una domanda, una cazzo di domanda! Come puoi stare  
qui?! Come puoi anche guardarmi? Cristo, Wesley…io volevo ucciderti! Io ti ho torturato, e lo  
facevo per divertirmi! Per ammazzare il tempo mentre aspettavo Angel!”  
“Credi che io non lo sappia? Ma è passato tanto tempo da quella notte…e siamo cambiati,  
entrambi.” Abbassò la testa, toccandosi la cicatrice con le dita. “Quanto a questa…” si strinse  
nelle spalle. “E’ una cicatrice…sai cosa sono le cicatrici? Segni…sono segni di cose passate.”  
“Passate…?” esitò lei.  
Wesley annuì, accennando un sorriso, allungò di nuovo una mano verso il suo volto,  
impedendole, questa volta di ritrarsi. La guardò, per qualche istante, le iridi chiare, che le  
scavavano dentro, tanto che Faith fu quasi tentata di abbassare la testa.  
“Ed ora, Faith…domandami di nuovo come posso stare qui. Come posso guardarti. Come posso  
toccarti, o baciarti.”  
Faith deglutì.  
Paura.  
Aveva paura. Si asciugò il volto dalle lacrime col dorso della mano, e strinse le labbra prima di  
domandare con una voce, che stentava quasi a riconoscere come la propria: “Come…”  
“Perché ti amo…” disse Wesley. La sua voce era stata chiara, e le sue parole, erano riverberate  
in tutta la stanza, e nel cuore di Faith.  
La ragazza inclinò la testa, mentre nuove lacrime le riempirono gli occhi.  
Non era possibile, non poteva essere vero. Non poteva amarla.  
Stava quasi per dirlo, quando Wesley, quasi come se le avesse letto nel pensiero parlò: “Ti amo,  
Faith…non so quando è successo…” sorrise. “forse quando hai chiamato in agenzia, o forse  
stanotte quando hai dormito tra le mie braccia, ma è la verità: io ti amo Faith Dazzle…con tutto  
me stesso…cicatrici incluse.”  
L’uomo si mosse verso di lei, e Faith chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che le baciasse il volto,  
asciugando con le labbra le lacrime che aveva versato, mentre le parole che aveva pronunciato  
continuavano a scorrere nella sua mente, nel suo cuore, insieme al suo sangue.  
E Wesley continuò a dichiararle il suo amore, mentre piano la baciava, lambiva i suoi seni con  
le labbra, e con le sue mani che le sfioravano i fianchi.  
E lei fece lo stesso, mentre i vestiti di entrambi, scivolavano via, lasciando che le loro pelli  
s’incontrassero, che i loro cuori battessero vicini, allo stesso ritmo.  
Ed amore, fu dichiarato senza parole, quando dopo il tempo di infiniti baci, di nuove lacrime, di  
gioia, Wesley dolcemente entrò in lei, passandole un braccio attorno alla vita, perché fossero  
più vicini.  
Ti amo  
Disse lei con gli occhi, con le labbra, col suo corpo, movendosi con lui, mentre il piacere, un  
piacere diverso, un piacere pulito e travolgente, le toglieva il respiro, costringendola ad  
aggrapparsi all’uomo.  
Ti amo anch’io  
Rispose Wesley silenziosamente con lo sguardo, sostenendola, quando l’ondata di piacere  
rischiò di travolgerla, ed i loro fianchi rimasero fermi per un istante, cercando di prolungare il  
momento.  
E le loro labbra si incontrarono, ancora ed ancora, soffocando gemiti, e parole.  
Gli graffiò le spalle, quando sentì il ventre riempirsi di lui e lei non poté trattenere un grido.  
Ci sarebbero state cicatrici probabilmente.  
Sarebbero stati i primi segni.  
I primi segni del loro amore, pensò, mentre appoggiava la fronte contro il petto dell’uomo,  
sorridendo.  
Il loro amore.  
Faith chiuse gli occhi, cullata dal suono del battito del cuore di Wesley, dai loro respiri. E da  
quella consapevolezza.  
Il loro amore era nato. E lei, avrebbe lottato fino alla morte, per difenderlo.  
-8-  
Sunnydale Agosto 2001  
“Sei stanco?” la voce di Kate fece sussultare Angel.  
I preparativi per l’incantesimo procedevano celermente ormai, secondo i calcoli di Giles, non  
avevano molto tempo per riportare indietro Buffy, soprattutto perché nella dimensione dove era  
finita, avrebbero provato a chiudere la bocca dell’inferno.  
C’era la possibilità che fallissero entrambi i tentativi, sia quello operato nella dimensione dove  
si trovava Buffy che quello che si accingevano a compiere a Sunnydale.  
Angel non ricordava di aver letto tanti libri di magia, tutti in una volta, da tanto tempo.  
Voleva che Buffy tornasse indietro. Lo voleva disperatamente, ma col passar delle ore, mentre  
le ricerche avevano preso la giusta direzione, ed i preparativi erano entrati nel vivo, si era reso  
conto, guardando le persone di Sunnydale, le persone che facevano parte della vita di Buffy, di  
quanto le cose fossero cambiate.  
Lo aveva capito la sera prima, e nel corso di quella lunga, estenuante giornata, ne aveva avuto  
conferma.  
Non amava più Buffy Summers. Non di quell’amore disperato che era stato parte della sua vita,  
che era stata anzi la sua vita per molto tempo.  
Una parte di lui, sarebbe appartenuta per sempre alla ragazza bionda, che lo aveva spinto a  
cercare di essere una persona migliore.  
L’unica persona che gli avesse donato la felicità.  
L’unica, insieme a Kate.  
Non aveva mai baciato Kate, la donna non aveva mai dormito tra le sue braccia, non aveva mai  
ballato con lei, eppure la sua sola presenza, l’appoggio silenzioso che gli aveva mostrato in  
quelle ore, nei mesi precedenti, lo rendevano felice.  
Sorrise in direzione della donna: indossava jeans, ed una t-shirt, i capelli erano raccolti alla  
nuca, fermati con una matita, era senza trucco, ma Angel non credeva di averla vista tanto bella.  
Era bella Kate, questo lo aveva sempre saputo, lo aveva notato sin dal loro primo incontro.  
Bella, anche con informi abiti androgini. Bella, anche mentre gli puntava una pistola contro,  
pensando che fosse un assassino.  
Bella, mentre piangeva a causa di suo padre. Bella nella penombra della sua camera  
all’Hyperion, quando l’aveva stretta a se, disarmandola.  
Sua.  
“No…” mormorò infine Angel, domandandosi per un istante da dove fosse venuto fuori  
quell’ultimo pensiero.  
“Bugiardo” commentò Kate, sedendosi sul bordo della scrivania, la donna inclinò leggermente  
la testa ed Angel deglutì, quando scorse, i segni del morso.  
Sua.  
Kate era sua.

Il vampiro sollevò entrambe le mani. “Non un gran bugiardo…a quanto pare”  
Kate sorrise, incrociando le braccia contro il petto: “Ero una brava poliziotta…”  
Angel ricambiò il sorriso della donna. Non vi era stata malinconia nella sua voce, nel parlare  
del suo precedente lavoro.

Kate aveva accettato le conseguenze, come sempre. Si era assunta le proprie responsabilità. Ed  
ora era lì con lui, a sostenerlo, mentre si accingevano a riportare indietro Buffy.  
E poi?  
Cosa sarebbe accaduto, poi?  
Come avrebbe fatto a dire a Kate, che se pure una parte di lui apparteneva, e sarebbe  
appartenuta per sempre a Buffy, tutto quello che era ora…quello che era diventato…amava lei?  
Tutti, persino Spike, si erano resi conto del legame tra Kate e lui. Tutti, davano per scontato che  
le cose sarebbero state facili.  
Ma Angel sapeva che le cose non erano facili.  
Non per lui, almeno.  
“Ascolta Angel, ci vorrà ancora qualche ora prima dell’incantesimo…dovresti riposare…” disse  
Kate interrompendo il corso dei suoi pensieri.  
Angel la guardò.  
“Sono abituato a non riposare…”  
mormorò.  
Kate incrociò le braccia contro il petto inarcando un sopracciglio ed Angel non poté fare a  
meno di sorridere, scotendo la testa.  
“Non ho voglia di riposare” disse infine, guardò la donna.  
Sarebbe stato facile, così facile avvicinarsi a lei.  
Solo pochi millimetri.  
Gli sarebbe bastato allungare una mano per sfiorarle il volto, e lasciarsi scivolare tra le dita una  
ciocca di capelli.  
Sarebbe stato facile, ma non per lui. Non in quel momento. Non in quella stanza. Non in quella  
città.  
Sospirò invece, ed abbozzò un sorriso dicendo: “Ti va di fare un giro turistico di Sunnydale? Il  
cielo è grigio…è una giornata perfetta per…”

“Per vedere i dodici cimiteri della città?” terminò Kate, con un sorriso sulle labbra.  
“Perché no, tutti quei discorsi di Giles sulla città mi hanno incuriosita…” la donna sospirò “e  
poi, ho voglia di camminare…”  
Angel quasi sussultò quando fu Kate a tendere il braccio, offrendogli la mano, invitandolo  
silenziosamente con un’alzata di sopracciglia.  
“Andiamo?” chiese semplicemente lei.  
Angel strinse la mano della donna nella sua, intrecciando le dita.  
Per una volta, una cosa semplice.  
Kate lo guardò, il suo sorriso…semplice…e stupendo.  
E suo.  
Ed improvvisamente non gli importò di cosa sarebbe accaduto.  
Non gli importò se sarebbe stato o meno semplice.  
Sapeva che ci sarebbe stata Kate.  
E questo era abbastanza.  
Anzi, questo era tutto per lui.  
***  
I demoni sembravano essere spariti. Buffy era sorpresa, si era aspettata di trovarne di più  
lungo alla strada che portava alla vecchia torre.  
Secondo i calcoli di Jeremiah e Rocko, era lì che doveva compiersi il rituale.  
Si strinse nelle braccia affondando le dita nella seta dell’abito che aveva dovuto indossare per il  
rituale.  
Bianco, quasi impalpabile nella sua morbidezza.  
Bianco, come la luce che l’aveva avvolta ed uccisa, quella che ormai sembrava una vita fa.  
Il suo abito era diverso da quello di Dawn, ma del resto era tutto diverso in quella dimensione.  
E Buffy trovava perfettamente logico che in un mondo d’inferno, il cui cielo andava tingendosi  
come ogni notte di rosso sangue, lei, che era causa di quanto la stesse circondando, fosse vestita  
di bianco, quasi come una sposa.  
Scosse debolmente la testa, azzardando un’occhiata all’uomo che le era seduto accanto. Rocko  
era vestito completamente di nero, dai pantaloni al maglione al collo alto.  
Indossava una tunica, anch’essa nera.  
Era la prima volta che vedeva Rocko sotto quella veste.  
Sembrava essere un’altra persona.  
Diversa da Spike.  
Diversa dall’uomo che aveva conosciuto e affianco al quale aveva combattuto.  
Sebbene….  
Sebbene avesse la sensazione che anche in quel momento Rocko stesse combattendo: le  
mascelle serrate e le mani nascoste dalle ampie maniche della tunica.  
Buffy chiuse gli occhi.  
Era sola. Non credeva di aver mai provato una solitudine così disarmante, così devastante.  
Nemmeno quella mattina alla Mansione, con una spada puntata alla gola, mentre le parole di  
Angelus l’avevano tormentata.  
Nemmeno sulla torre fatta costruire da Glory.  
Aveva avuto uno scopo allora.  
Aveva avuto…se stessa.  
Strinse i denti allontanando quelle sensazioni.  
Dopo tanti sbagli, dopo tanti errori volontari ed involontari, stava per fare la cosa giusta.  
Avrebbe restituito la pace a quelle persone.  
E forse…forse avrebbe rivisto Spike.  
“Pronta a ballare?” domandò improvvisamente Rocko, facendola sobbalzare. Il veicolo sul  
quale viaggiavano si arrestò.  
Buffy sbatté gli occhi, ripetutamente.

“Ballare?” domandò lei e nonostante gli sforzi la voce le venne fuori leggermente incrinata.  
Rocko le rivolse un sorriso timido.  
Così simile a quello di Spike quando erano tornati a casa sua a prendere le armi…la notte che  
era morta.  
E lei lo aveva spiato con lo sguardo senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

Buffy ricambiò il sorriso di Rocko: “Pronta.”  
Per un istante le sembrò di vedere lacrime brillare negli occhi dell’uomo, ma durò troppo poco  
perché potesse esserne certa.  
Lui allungò un braccio prendendole una mano, conducendola fuori dall’abitacolo e lei si lasciò  
condurre.  
Il ballo era cominciato  
-9-  
Il Magic Box era affollato e Spike si domandò per un istante che diavolo ci stesse facendo lì.  
Non sopportava più il continuo vociare. Non sopportava che Buffy fosse divenuta nelle loro  
voci, nei loro discorsi niente di più niente di meno che un segno su una mappa.  
Stavano parlando e parlando….  
Mentre lei…  
Il suo corpo continuava a consumarsi in una bara e la sua essenza a combattere in una  
dimensione infernale.  
“Sia ringraziato il cielo!” Commentò Wesley in direzione di Willow “Almeno su una cosa  
siamo d’accordo!”  
Spike si accese una sigaretta, lanciando un’occhiata a Giles, che era l’unico oltre lui ad essere  
rimasto in silenzio. In piedi, con le mani appoggiate sul tavolo, l’uomo aveva guardato la  
stupida disputa nata tra Willow e l’altro osservatore, quello che aveva pensato bene, nonostante  
quello che stesse accadendo, di passare il pomeriggio a spassarsela con l’altra cacciatrice.  
Era lui a trovare il tutto così fottutamente paradossale?  
Era l’unico a voler solo eseguire quell’incantesimo per riportare indietro Buffy?  
“Insomma basta!” Tuonò improvvisamente Giles, zittendo sia Willow che Wesley. “Per  
l’inferno questa non è una dannata gara di magia!”

pensò Spike avvicinandosi al tavolo.  
“Tara, i calcoli sono esatti?” Domandava intanto Giles.  
La strega bionda annuì, si guardò attorno per un istante prima di dire: “Secondo i miei calcoli  
abbiamo sessantotto minuti…e due luoghi indicati come punti nevralgici”  
“Due?” Domandò Spike, attirandosi gli sguardi incuriositi degli altri. “Credevo che il cimitero  
fosse…”  
“La torre di Glory…è necessaria la presenza di qualcuno di noi, anche lì” Tara si strinse  
nervosamente nelle spalle “infondo è lì che è cominciato tutto!”  
Spike spense la sigaretta in una coppa, ignorando lo sguardo di disapprovazione di Anya che  
era accanto a lui.  
Giles sospirò, togliendosi gli occhiali per un istante, si guardò attorno, prima di posare lo  
sguardo su i praticanti di magia presenti.  
Spike affondò le mani nelle tasche dello spolverino, ignorando la strana sensazione che gli  
prese la bocca dello stomaco.  
Silenzio.  
Troppo silenzio.  
Aveva odiato la cacofonia delle ultime ore ma quel silenzio….  
Aveva paura di quel silenzio. Aveva paura della comunicazione silenziosa, del silente scambio  
di informazioni che stava avvenendo in quella stanza.  
Informazioni su Buffy, sul come riportarla indietro.  
L’avrebbe persa di nuovo?  
Questo volevano dire gli sguardi seri di Angel e Wesley?  
E quelli che stavano scambiandosi Willow, Tara e Giles?  
Fu Willow a rompere il silenzio dicendo: “Ok, ragazzi non dovrebbe essere più difficile che far  
fuori Adam”  
La ragazza si rimise in piedi e disse: “Angel, Wesley, Faith e Tara al cimitero” sospirò e  
continuò: “Dawnie te la senti di venire alla torre di Glory?”  
La ragazza annuì prontamente rimettendosi in piedi.  
Willow sorrise: “Bene…Dawn, Giles ed io alla torre, dovremo essere sincronizzati, non  
possiamo sfalsare di un secondo…” tacque per un istante ed aggiunse guardando i restanti nella  
stanza: “Tenete tutto pronto a casa di Buffy, ok?”  
Annuirono tutti, eccetto Spike. Willow prese un respiro profondo, mentre Wesley prendeva  
una delle due borse di cuoio con gli ingredienti per il rituale, e lo imitò.  
Si erano già raggruppati, ed erano pronti ad andarsene, quando Spike non potendosi più  
trattenere esclamò: “Per l’inferno ed io cosa rimango a fare qui, preparo caffè e ciambelle per  
dopo?”  
“Non era il compito di Xander una volta?” Domandò Cordelia incrociando le braccia contro il  
petto.  
Spike seguì con lo sguardo Willow che lanciava un’occhiata esasperata a Cordelia, prima di  
guardare lui e commentare: “No, Spike ma…”  
“Ma cosa?” domandò lui avvicinandosi alla ragazza “Hai intenzione di farmi rimanere qui a  
tenere d’occhio gli scacciaspiriti del Magic Box? C’ero anch’io quella notte, ricordi?” Spike  
deglutì prima di continuare: “c’ero anch’io e le avevo fatto una promessa…”  
Willow si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro.  
Passarono alcuni istanti, Spike strinse i pugni affondandosi le unghie nelle carni, aspettando la  
risposta della giovane strega.  
Fu un gemito a rompere il silenzio: era Cordelia, la ragazza si era accasciata contro Angel,  
artigliandosi le tempie, lacrime le rigavano il volto. Spike si avvicinò di un passo, inclinando  
leggermente la testa.  
“Andate” mormorò Cordelia, la voce che veniva fuori strozzata. “Ora!” gemette, inarcando la  
testa all’indietro.  
Spike sollevò lo sguardo fino ad incontrare quello nocciola del suo sire: era strano come in un  
momento, il loro passato sembrasse avvolgerlo come la luce di un crepuscolo. In un momento  
furono per la prima volta sire e childe de facto, avvertì forte, il legame del loro sangue. E  
l’approvazione…la fiducia negli occhi del suo sire.  
Angel abbassò la testa guardando Cordelia, che ora ansimava leggermente contro il suo torace e  
disse: “Sembra che sia giunto il momento William…”  
“Spike *deve* essere sulla Torre” disse Cordelia debolmente, “E’ il tramite…lui solo è il  
tramite” nuove lacrime le rigarono il volto mentre piano lo guardava prima di aggiungere: “Mi  
dispiace…mi dispiace!”  
Spike scosse la testa nuovamente, tornando a guardare Angel: “Sembra che tocchi a me  
provare a riportarla indietro”  
Non c’era traccia di animosità nella sua voce però. Non c’era più tempo forse, o molto più  
semplicemente non vi era più motivo perché ci fosse animosità tra loro.  
Il corso dei suoi pensieri fu interrotto dalla voce di Faith, che esclamò: “Beh, cosa ti  
aspettavi?!”  
La cacciatrice bruna si avvicinò a lui continuando: “Strano che tra tutti i posti dove avrebbe  
potuto ritrovarsi, Buffy sia finita proprio in uno dove c’è un tuo replicante!”  
Il vampiro biondo ammiccò, sorpreso dalle parole della ragazza….e questa da dove saltava  
fuori?  
Guardò Faith incrociare le braccia contro il petto e guardarsi attorno prima di domandare: “Non  
glielo avevate detto?”  
“Faith…non credo sia il momento” intervenne Giles, guardando sia lei, che lui. Faith annuì  
lentamente, ma non stava guardando l’osservatore, Spike sentiva su di se lo sguardo della  
cacciatrice…  
…conosceva quello sguardo…e quella specie di aurea, che allertava i suoi sensi, il suo demone.  
Aveva già avvertito in precedenza sensazioni simili…

Faith sollevò leggermente il capo e a dispetto di se stesso Spike non poté fare a meno di  
sorridere

“Eri tu…” mormorò Spike. Faith si limitò ad annuire. Non ebbe bisogno di dire altro.  
Gli altri non dovevano sapere, non era necessario che sapessero di quella notte…al Bronze.  
Nemmeno Wesley Windham Pryce che osservava la scena, e sul quale non gli era difficile  
avvertire ancora l’odore della pelle della donna, della sua stessa anima.  
Il sorriso di Faith sfumò leggermente mentre diceva sottovoce: “Credo di doverti delle scuse”  
“Acqua passata” disse Spike “piuttosto, mentre andiamo a riprendere Buffy potresti spiegarmi  
questa storia del mio replicante?”  
Faith annuì, Spike si voltò in direzione di Willow dicendo: “Allora Rossa, pare che i  
programmi siano cambiati, andiamo?”  
Willow fece per dire qualcosa ma poi scosse la testa, infilò lo zaino e disse: “Io sono pronta”  
Spike annuì, si voltò verso Angel dicendo: “E’ il momento di andare, sire…”  
Quasi non notò le occhiate sorprese dei presenti.  
E non gli importava.  
Buffy…  
Buffy gli aveva riempito la mente, il cuore, ogni fibra del suo essere. Fino a quel momento non  
aveva permesso alla speranza di fare breccia in lui. Aveva pensato che fosse troppo rischioso,  
che il dolore, dopo avrebbe potuto essere maggiore.  
Aveva mentito ad Angel, sarebbe stato peggio che seppellirla di nuovo: il dolore, sarebbe stato  
molto, molto peggiore…eppure in quel momento non gli importava.  
Buffy…viva…  
Buffy e i suoi occhi verdi, il suo sorriso radioso, la sua voce…  
Lei…  
E lui sembrava essere il tramite.

Non avrebbe fallito quella volta. Non quella volta, continuò a ripetere a se stesso mentre con gli  
altri lasciava il Magic Box.  
Non avrebbe fallito…anche se fosse stata l’ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto da vampiro.  
Avrebbe riportato indietro Buffy…a qualsiasi costo.  
***  
Si era alzato il vento. Era un vento freddo, che portava con se l’ormai familiare, greve odore  
di sangue, e di morte.  
La morte, riusciva a respirarla nell’aria Rocko, riusciva a vederla nelle nuvole rossastre e  
gonfie, piene di quella pioggia oleosa che tanto odiava. Riusciva a scorgerla negli occhi delle  
altre persone presenti sulla torre, riusciva persino a sentirla su di se, sembrava avergli  
impregnato le carni, e quella stupida tunica nera, necessaria per il cerimoniale.  
Per l’omicidio.  
Per il sacrificio.  
Dopotutto era di quello che si trattava: sacrificare una persona.  
Sacrificare la donna che amava.  
Macchiare il cielo con il suo sangue, macchiarsi le mani del suo sangue. Niente di più, niente di  
meno.  
Buffy tremava, bellissima nel suo abito bianco, i lunghi capelli biondi sciolti ad incorniciarle il  
volto, alcune ciocche ondeggiavano nel vento.  
Sarebbe stato semplicissimo guardarla negli occhi, gli sarebbe bastato sollevare la testa.  
Sarebbe stato facile.  
Facile come respirare.  
Le labbra gli si piegarono in un sorriso, mentre si rendeva conto che in quel momento non gli  
era affatto facile respirare: la gola sembrava essersi contratta, doveva sforzarsi per non deglutire  
forsennatamente.  
Avrebbe dovuto guardarla, però. Di lì a pochi minuti non avrebbe potuto farne a meno, sarebbe  
stato di fronte a lei, quando avrebbe dovuto celebrare il rito.  
E le sue vesti bianche si sarebbero tinte di rosso, un rosso così simile a quello di quel cielo. E  
l’avrebbe vista mentre la vita l’abbandonava, stilla dopo stilla, istante dopo istante.  
Era quello che aveva provato Spike, il vampiro, il vampiro del quale Buffy era innamorata,  
nell’altra dimensione?  
Anche lui l’aveva vista morire?  
Probabilmente sì, e fu sorpreso nel provare per l’essere che aveva odiato così ferocemente, tanta  
comprensione.  
C’era una differenza, però, gli sussurrava una vocina nel suo cuore: lui non aveva ucciso Buffy.  
Rocko…Rocko, si accingeva a farlo.  
“Rocko?” la voce di Jeremiah lo fece leggermente sussultare. L’uomo si voltò, incontrando lo  
sguardo del ragazzo.  
Jeremiah, esattamente come lui, era vestito di nero, era stranamente silenzioso, e tremava, forse  
per la tensione, o molto più probabilmente a causa di quel vento, freddo, che urlava il suo  
lamento.  
“Cosa?” disse.  
Ma sapeva cosa stava per dirgli, lo leggeva chiaramente nei suoi occhi.  
“E’ ora, non possiamo più aspettare” disse semplicemente l’altro.  
Rocko annuì, impedendo a se stesso di sospirare, come avrebbe voluto.

Perché? Perché non potevano aspettare? Che differenza avrebbero fatto pochi secondi?  
Il loro mondo non c’era più, e non sarebbe tornato.  
Buffy era lì invece, a pochi metri da lui…ed era viva, era reale…come i sentimenti che provava  
per lei.  
Ed erano la cosa più reale che avesse mai conosciuto.  
Era strano come in quel mondo di morte, l’amore per quella ragazza letteralmente piovuta dal  
cielo, l’avesse fatto sentire vivo per la prima volta, anche in quel momento, la sua sola presenza  
bastava a farlo sentire vivo…  
Ed ora tutto sarebbe svanito.  
“Amico?” disse Jeremiah appoggiandogli una mano su una spalla, ed il tocco leggero della sua  
mano, sembrava irreale, lontano.  
Tutto sembrava irreale e lontano.  
“Se non te la senti posso…” continuò Jeremiah  
“No” lo interruppe debolmente Rocko, si voltò, il vento freddo che gli schiaffeggiava il volto,  
faceva sbatacchiare l’orlo della sua tunica.  
E gli bruciava gli occhi di lacrime.  
Si avvicinò a Buffy cinque metri, forse meno, a separarli. Il volto della ragazza era serio, eppure  
era bella. Era così bella.  
Buffy sollevò quasi impercettibilmente la testa e Rocko si ritrovò a guardarla negli occhi:  
azzurro si perse nel verde.  
Pochi metri ora, Rocko percorreva quella distanza sentendo le gambe pesanti come piombo, il  
cuore che gli rombava nel petto, eppure avrebbe voluto prolungare quegli istanti all’infinito e  
continuare a guardarla, ancora ed ancora…  
Ma non poteva…  
Non poteva  
Che il Signore lo maledicesse non poteva.  
La sua presa sul coltello era divenuta quasi dolorosa tanto era forte, e Rocko si fermò,  
concedendosi un respiro profondo, cercando di fermare il corso dei suoi pensieri, sperando di  
dilatare un po’ la morsa al cuore, il nodo alla gola…e per un istante ci riuscì.  
“Buffy…” disse.  
Era davanti a lei, ora. Solo pochi centimetri a separarli. Buffy non era legata, non era stato  
necessario farlo, teneva le braccia lungo i fianchi, un atteggiamento così diverso rispetto al  
solito: le braccia incrociate contro il petto in segno di difesa, la sua forza di cacciatrice che  
vibrava nelle sue parole e nel suo sguardo.  
Ora era solo una ragazza, il cui vestito bianco, contrastava violentemente col cremisi del cielo  
che si stagliava dietro di lei. Era solo una ragazza, che si limitava ad annuire.  
“Buffy…” ripeté Rocko, sollevando la mano che impugnava il coltello.  
Conosceva il rituale, l’aveva studiato, aveva visto con gli occhi della mente, quello che sarebbe  
accaduto, l’aveva vissuto nei suoi sogni, sin dalla notte che aveva scoperto la verità.  
Sapeva quello che doveva fare, eppure, non riusciva a muovere un muscolo.  
Era un medico.  
Era un guerriero.  
Lui…era un uomo…soltanto un uomo.  
***  
Era tutto così chiaro adesso. Tutto cristallino. Non ricordava una notte così limpida da mesi,  
il cielo trapunto di stelle, e la strada semideserta. Avevano camminato in fila indiana, in  
silenzio, c’erano stati solo sguardi quando, all’incrocio con Main Street si erano separati…un  
gruppo diretto verso il cimitero, dove per quasi cento notti, aveva combattuto, dove alla fine,  
quando quasi più di cento aurore si erano avvicinate, si era fermato di fronte ad una lapide di  
pietra.  
Ed ora, era in cima a quella torre…e vedeva fantasmi…ombre di quella notte….suoni ed odori,  
simili così maledettamente simili ad allora.  
Odiava il fatto che quella maledetta torre fosse ancora in piedi, non vi aveva messo più piede da  
quella notte, eppure aveva ricordato quanti gradini portavano alla cima. E come quella notte li  
aveva divorati, di corsa, aspettandosi quasi di trovare il doc, e Dawn legata …  
E per un istante erano stati davvero lì, ed aveva avuto paura che non sarebbe bastato chiudere  
gli occhi e poi riaprirli subito dopo per far sparire quell’immagine.  
Willow e Giles erano inginocchiati, poco più avanti, avevano posto delle candele formando un  
circolo. Non sapeva ancora cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, ma era pronto a tutto. Dawn era accanto a  
lui, stretta nelle braccia, guardava la scena.  
“Mi dispiace” disse la ragazza. Non vi erano lacrime nella sua voce, riconosceva in essa, un po’  
della durezza di Buffy.  
“Di cosa briciola?” domandò lui, voltandosi a guardarla.  
“E’ colpa mia…tutta colpa mia. Se non avessi urlato il tuo nome…forse …”  
Spike scosse la testa: “Non pensarci. Se c’è una persona responsabile…” si strinse nelle spalle:  
“Glory…il doc…io…siamo tutti morti….quella notte. Non pensarci.”  
“Ho provato a fermarla Spike…era così bella…così bella”  
Spike chiuse gli occhi, desiderando per un momento che Dawn tacesse. Allungò una mano  
verso di lei, invece, accarezzandole i capelli, se per lui quella Torre era piena di ricordi, pensò a  
cosa dovesse rappresentare per quella ragazza, che quella notte aveva visto morire sua sorella.  
Sospirò, tornando a guardare Willow e Giles, che stavano ultimando i preparativi. Per un  
istante, ombre e fantasmi tornarono ad infestare la torre, riuscì persino ad udire echi della  
battaglia di quella notte.  
Strinse i denti.  
Avrebbe ucciso quei fantasmi…e riportato indietro Buffy.  
Era pronto.  
***  
Era tutto pronto, Faith si guardava attorno, l’incredulità iniziale, provata vedendo la lapide di  
Buffy era svanita, Faith era rimasta in silenzio mentre gli altri preparavano l’occorrente per la  
loro parte dell’incantesimo che avrebbe riportato indietro Buffy.  
Wesley e Tara in piedi di fronte la lapide di Buffy, reggevano ceri neri pronunciando parole  
oscure…Faith non ne comprendeva il significato, ma non riusciva ad ignorare le sensazioni che  
le provocavano, come piccole creature che le mordevano la pelle, le graffiavano il cuore,  
lasciando scie di inquietudine dentro di lei.  
Angel le era di fronte, era la prima volta che scorgeva quell’aspetto della sua personalità, era la  
prima volta che avvertiva l’essenza del vampiro che le aveva salvato l’anima tanto chiaramente,  
l’essenza di Angel, la sua anima, vibravano del potere delle parole che gli altri pronunciavano, e  
di quelle sussurrate da lui, e le sue erano parole che sapevano di vita, che sconosciute, lenivano  
l’inquietudine dentro di lei.  
Una folata di vento freddo, sembrò concentrarsi attorno a loro, Wesley e Tara senza smettere di  
recitare la loro parte dell’incantesimo versarono un po’ della cera sul manto erboso che  
ricopriva la bara di Buffy. Sotto i suoi occhi la cera cambiò forma, rimanendo liquida, riflessi  
iridescenti violacei ad illuminarla.  
“Lilith” intonò Angel “regina oscura della Luna, mostra noi la strada”  
“Mostra noi il luogo” continuò Wesley versando altra cera sull’erba.  
“Mostra noi il volto” aggiunse Tara, imitando le azioni di Wesley.  
“Nel tuo nome e in quello di Ecate e Persefone e Aracne disfacciamo le tele del tempo. Oh  
Lilith, illumina il nostro operato” intonarono i tre insieme.  
Faith sollevò la testa, ammiccando leggermente quando sembrò che la Luna mutasse di colore:  
l’argento virò diventando rame, una luna insanguinata che proiettò su di loro la sua luce  
rossastra, illuminando i volti di tutti innaturalmente, e facendo incendiare di un fuoco viola la  
cera che caduta sull’erba aveva finito col prendere la forma di un rozzo pentacolo.  
Faith non parlò, aveva paura che una sola parola potesse rovinare l’incantesimo, il suo sguardo  
però cercò quello di Wesley, quando raggi di quella luna rossa come un cuore le illuminarono le  
braccia.  
Wesley ricambiò il suo sguardo per un istante e Faith poté chiaramente avvertire i battiti del suo  
cuore divenire meno frenetici.  
“Noi tracceremo il sentiero per il suo ritorno, benedetti dalla tua luce” intonò Tara,  
distogliendola dalle suoi pensieri. La strega bionda guardò Angel ed il vampiro annuì quasi  
impercettibilmente, sollevando poi un pugnale.  
Il rosso della luna si riflesse sull’argento della lama facendola innaturalmente baluginare per un  
istante.  
Faith deglutì quando Angel le si avvicinò di un passo.  
Sapeva cosa fare, le era stato spiegato da Willow, eppure si ritrovò a fremere mentre porgeva un  
braccio al vampiro, per permettergli di praticare una piccola incisione su di esso.  
Il sangue.  
Il sangue della cacciatrice per far ritrovare la strada a quella perduta.  
Il suo sangue per cancellare quello versato dalla cacciatrice.  
Non avvertì dolore, mentre trattenendo il respiro vedeva gocce della sua essenza vitale colare  
all’interno del pentacolo.  
Una, due tre gocce.  
Buffy era vicina, lo sentiva.  
***  
Occhi negli occhi.  
L’azzurro di quelli di Rocko, così simile alle iridi di Spike, la scrutava anche ora, quando anni  
sembravano essere passati dalla prima volta. E, come la prima volta, Buffy si perse nei suoi  
occhi.  
C’era dolore in essi, e Buffy sapeva di esserne lei la causa principale.  
Aveva distrutto il suo mondo, aveva distrutto il suo cuore. Avrebbe voluto sottrarsi a quello  
sguardo, ma non ci riusciva.  
Il vento soffiava forte attorno a loro, eppure Buffy non riusciva ad avvertire freddo. Non  
avvertiva l’ormai familiare olezzo di sangue e morte, persino il cielo non sembrava più rosso.  
“Rocko…” la voce di Jeremiah era severa ora.  
“Non possiamo più attendere…devi continuare.”  
Rocko non chiuse gli occhi, continuò a guardarla, mentre Buffy riusciva a sentire il cuore di lui  
battere all’impazzata, tanto i suoi sensi erano tesi.  
Buffy si mosse, allungando una mano per sfiorargli il volto.  
“Rocko” mormorò lei.  
Rocko tremò per un istante, ed i suoi occhi, si riempirono di lacrime. Non l’aveva mai visto  
piangere, non aveva mai visto lacrime solcare il volto dell’uomo. Aveva perso il suo mondo,  
aveva perso tutto, eppure non lo aveva mai visto piangere.  
Buffy inclinò la testa di lato, deglutendo lacrime a sua volta.  
“Ti amo Buffy…”

“Ti amo” ripeté lui. Rocko sollevò una mano per sfiorarle il volto, e Buffy rimase immobile, la  
sua mano che ancora sfiorava la pelle del volto di lui.  
E poi, la mano di Rocko le si posò calda sulla nuca.  
Occhi negli occhi, come la prima volta.  
Labbra contro labbra.  
Labbra come quelle di Spike, eppure così diverse. Ed un bacio, salato di lacrime.  
Ed il corpo di Rocko, premuto contro il suo per un istante, la disperazione ed il dolore tangibili  
tra loro.  
“Ti amo…” ripeté contro le sue labbra.  
E Buffy avrebbe voluto mentire, avrebbe voluto dirgli che anche lei lo amava, ma non poteva. E  
quando dischiuse le labbra, per un secondo pensò che fosse per parlare, per mentirgli.  
Non aveva sentito dolore.  
Non aveva visto la lama del pugnale sacrificale, non l’aveva sentita squarciare la pelle del suo  
addome.  
Occhi negli occhi.  
Labbra su labbra.  
Un bacio salato di lacrime e sangue.  
Il suo sangue.  
Il suo sangue era la vita. Il suo sangue.  
E quello di Rocko.  
Non aveva mai notato che avesse lo stesso odore di quello di Spike.  
Il sangue.  
Il sangue scorreva in densi rivoli macchiando il suo abito bianco.  
E fu proprio come quella notte. Il suo sangue come quello di Dawn dischiuse il varco tra le  
dimensioni: un pozzo di luce bianca dal quale, come spuma, sfuggivano lampi di luce.  
Proprio come quella notte.  
Il rosso di quel cielo, un rosso che lei aveva imparato a conoscere, stava venendo assorbito da  
quei lampi di luce bianca. La luce si nutriva del suo sangue, avvertiva vagamente una di quelle  
onde lambirle una caviglia.  
Rocko non si era ancora allontanato da lei.  
La guardava, incredulità nei suoi occhi. E amore…tanto amore.  
Spike l’aveva guardata in quel modo la notte che era morta. Spike l’aveva guardata in quel  
modo mentre le prometteva che si sarebbe preso cura di Dawn.  
Ed ora Rocko.  
Occhi negli occhi per un’ultima volta.  
Verde si perse nell’azzurro per un’ultima volta.  
La sua mano, che era scivolata sul collo di Rocko, salì a sfiorargli il volto per un’ultima volta.  
“Perdonami” sussurrò.  
Ora, mentre si voltava, avvertiva il dolore. Ora, mentre il suo corpo si allontanava da Rocko,  
per avvicinarsi a quel mare bianco di luce che andava ingigantendosi man mano che il suo  
corpo veniva privato di sangue, soffriva.  
“Buffy” urlò Rocko.  
La cacciatrice chiuse gli occhi, accecata dalla luce bianca, mentre sentiva il suo corpo, il suo  
intero essere, attirato verso di essa.  
“La vedo!”  
Buffy aprì gli occhi, incredula.  
Aveva pensato che le loro voci sarebbero state simili, aveva trovato conforto in quel pensiero.  
Si rendeva conto, in quel momento, di quanto in realtà fossero diverse, o forse era solo il suo  
cuore a percepirne le diversità.  
Quella…era la voce di Spike, l’aveva sentita al di là della luce bianca.  
***  
Aveva pensato che non l’avrebbe mai più vista. C’era stato persino un momento, in cui aveva  
pensato che avrebbe finito col dimenticare il volto di lei.  
Non era vero, naturalmente. Spike lo aveva saputo anche prima di scorgere le fattezze di Buffy  
attraverso lampi rossastri che avevano squarciato il blu cupo della notte, lì, in cima alla torre  
fatta erigere da Glory.  
L’aveva vista, ed era certo che non fosse stato solo il frutto della sua immaginazione: aveva  
udito l’esclamazione sorpresa di Giles, ed il cuore di Dawn battere più forte.  
L’aveva vista, virata di rosso, il volto che contava qualche ruga in più, ma bellissimo…  
Come quella notte al Bronze…davvero era passato meno di un anno da quando le aveva  
rivelato della sua vita?  
Davvero meno di un anno da quando le aveva mormorato, tanto vicino da essere una sola cosa  
col profumo di lei, che era sembrato lambire tutto il suo corpo?  
Meno di un anno da quando le aveva detto che avrebbe avuto la sua buona giornata quando lei  
fosse morta?  
Senza sapere  
Senza sospettare nemmeno quanto profetiche fossero le sue parole, mentre le pronunciava.  
Aveva avuto la sua buona giornata…e quelle parole erano tornate a tormentare i pochi  
momenti di sonno…e l’urlo dei frammenti del suo cuore, mentre di nuovo veniva spezzato,  
aveva riecheggiato dentro di lui, serrandogli la gola, costringendolo a lottare per non impazzire,  
a ferire il suo corpo per non sentire più la sofferenza del suo cuore.  
“La vedo!” ripetè, ancora senza voltarsi, lo sguardo fisso sul volto di lei.  
Sembrava così vicina, tanto che avrebbe potuto toccarla, se avesse allungato una mano…  
Viva…  
Buffy di nuovo viva, come nelle preghiere che non aveva osato formulare, come nei sogni che  
di più lo avevano tormentato: quelli in cui era al suo fianco, come se quella notte non fosse mai  
esistita.  
Quelli erano sogni dai quali si era destato con rivoli freddi di lacrime a solcargli il volto.  
Si mosse, quasi impercettibilmente, dapprima, e poi la luce lo avvolse e tutto attorno a lui  
sembrò scomparire: la realtà che lo circondava eclissatasi nella luce bianca.  
E poi tutto quanto riuscì a sentire fu lei.  
Come mai aveva potuto fare: volò nella sua pelle, si perse nel suo profumo, nel verde dei suoi  
occhi, e la sua mente fu in quella di lei, e poté vedere attraverso gli occhi di lei, respirare come  
lei..provare ciò che lei provava.  
Ed i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime, calde, quando sentì il cuore di Buffy…e fu stordito  
dall’amore di lei.  
Amore per lui  
L’intensità di quelle sensazioni lo sorprese, mentre le sue mani ciecamente cercarono quelle di  
Buffy.  
Era lì, a pochi passi da lei  
***  
Era lì, a pochi passi da lui, a pochi passi da Spike. Lo aveva sentito…vicino, più di quanto  
avesse impedito a se stessa di sognare per tanto tempo.  
Ed aveva visto attraverso i suoi occhi, e sentito il dolore che aveva dentro.  
Davvero aveva pensato che fosse incapace di provare sentimenti? Davvero aveva usato parole  
simili per ferirlo? Come aveva potuto essere tanto cieca?  
L’amava…Spike l’amava ancora…di un’intensità che le mozzava il respiro e le faceva bruciare  
gli occhi di lacrime. Ed il suo amore bruciava con l’intensità di mille soli.  
Erano così vicini ora, tanto che Buffy sapeva che non avrebbe più potuto lasciarlo andar via,  
che non sarebbe mai più potuta fuggire. E non aveva paura.  
Spike le afferrò una mano, e lei vi si aggrappò ciecamente.  
Stava tornando a casa, finalmente stava tornando a casa.  
***  
Stava sparendo.  
Rocko vedeva la figura di Buffy sbiadire lentamente, divenire incorporea, come quella di uno  
spettro.  
Solo pochi minuti prima l’aveva baciata, ed aveva ancora il sapore del suo sangue e delle sue  
lacrime tra le labbra…ed ora, lei stava svanendo…e Rocko sapeva che non si sarebbe voltata,  
che non ci sarebbe stato un ultimo sguardo tra loro.  
Lei era con Spike ora.  
Riusciva a sentire l’essenza del vampiro, della magia più antica del tempo che gli aveva fatto  
attraversare il varco tra le dimensioni indenne per riportare indietro Buffy.  
Non potè fare a meno di sorridere, mentre nuove lacrime gli riempivano gli occhi quando un  
lampo, un vero lampo questa volta squarciò il cielo, mentre acqua limpida cominciava a  
bagnarli.  
Pioveva…e quella pioggia puliva l’aria del lezzo greve di sangue, e brillava di luce pura,  
inglobando riflessi rossastri fino a farli sparire….rendendo il cielo limpido, di un blu  
purissimo, come non ricordava di averne mai visto.  
Ed il fragore dei lampi soffocava urla di demoni, mentre venivano annientati.  
Non ricordava di aver pianto quando il loro mondo era piombato in quella terribile oscurità  
virata di rosso. Era stato soverchiato da quanto era accaduto.  
Eppure ora, mentre il loro mondo rinasceva, non poteva fare a meno di piangere.  
“Amico…” mormorò Jeremiah. “Dobbiamo chiudere il varco…”  
Rocko scosse piano la testa, mentre la figura di Buffy era divenuta più impalpabile, davvero  
solo uno spettro ora, uno spettro quasi totalmente appartenente ad un’altra dimensione.  
“Non ancora Jeremiah” la voce di Rocko era tranquilla, serena, come non ricordava esserlo  
stata per tanto, troppo tempo.  
“Sei sicuro?” domandò l’altro.  
Rocko distolse lo sguardo dalle immagini che gli si profilavano davanti agli occhi per un  
istante, e si voltò a guardare l’altro: “Mai stato tanto sicuro, amico…”  
Si voltò: un lampo più bianco, più brillante degli altri, li abbagliò, Rocko socchiuse gli occhi e  
fu certo, per un istante di aver incontrato lo sguardo di Buffy.  
Durò davvero solo un istante, ma Rocko seppe che non avrebbe mai dimenticato la gratitudine  
negli occhi di lei…  
E poi fu buio, un buio illuminato solo dalla luce di una splendida luna piena. Una luna  
d’argento …  
La loro luna, la luna del loro mondo….  
Il rito era terminato.  
Buffy era sparita nel nulla.  
Aveva riportato indietro il mondo…allora perché sentiva di aver fallito?  
***  
Quando lui era scomparso, inghiottito dalla luce, Dawn avrebbe voluto correre verso di lui,  
certa che se avesse perso anche Spike sarebbe impazzita. Era stata trattenuta da Giles, invece,  
che l’aveva stretta a se per impedirglielo, quasi come se le avesse letto nel pensiero.  
Aveva trattenuto il respiro, incapace di impedirselo, aggrappata ad un braccio di Giles, aveva  
silenziosamente contato i secondi.  
Secondi…solo pochi secondi. Aveva continuato a ripetersi, mentre il suo corpo sembrava  
continuare a tendersi verso la luce, ed il suo cuore sembrava scandire il pulsare di essa.  
Anelli bianchi di energia si erano sprigionati dalla luce, illuminando come un sole la cima della  
Torre. E poi un boato, che aveva fatto tremare la Torre. Giles si era aggrappato ad  
un’impalcatura, continuando a stringerla a se mentre aspettava che il rito si completasse.  
***  
La terra era tremata sotto i loro piedi. Faith guardò gli altri. Sentiva la voce di Willow urlare  
loro di continuare la loro parte del rito.  
Incontrò lo sguardo di Angel, mentre, insieme a Tara, a voce più alta, completavano il rito.  
Sentì il terreno mutare sotto i suoi piedi, il pentacolo di luce viola che diveniva più grande,  
lasciando fuochi fatui dietro di se, come scie di una stella cadente.  
Faith era al centro di esso, avvolta dalla luce, inarcò la testa e gridò, mentre le gambe cedevano.  
Abbassò la testa, incontrando lo sguardo di Wesley, vide l’uomo muoversi per venirle in  
soccorso, ma lo fermò, sollevando debolmente un braccio. Si ritrovò ad ansimare quando l’urlo  
scemò d’intensità, abbassò la testa: la terra sotto di loro era mutata, la tomba era svanita.  
“Portate a termine il rito…” disse con voce rauca. “manca poco ormai…”  
Sollevò nuovamente il capo, incontrando lo sguardo di Wesley, lesse orgoglio ed amore nei  
suoi occhi.  
E speranze…speranze per il loro futuro insieme.  
Deglutì. Avrebbe dovuto parlare a Wesley presto, molto presto.  
****  
Era viva. Viva tra le sue braccia. Spike l’aveva stretta a se quando tutto era divenuto  
accecante, bruciante, ed aveva cominciato a fare male, tanto che aveva temuto di finire  
incenerito, ma non era accaduto.  
Non era andato in cenere, il dolore era divenuto sopportabile, e lui aveva chiuso gli occhi,  
posando un bacio tra i capelli di Buffy.  
Ed aveva aperto gli occhi quando il dolore era scomparso di colpo, aveva sollevato la testa,  
incontrando lo sguardo di Dawn, ed aveva letto meraviglia in esso.  
Buffy era viva. Non era stato solo frutto della sua immaginazione, delle sue speranze. Non era  
stato uno dei suoi sogni.  
Buffy era viva, tra le sue braccia ,ed ora gli occhi verdi di lei lo scrutavano, quasi come se lei  
stesse vedendolo per la prima volta. E forse era davvero così.  
Era viva, coperta di una vischiosa sostanza, simile a gelatina, rossa come sangue arterioso,  
proprio come lo era lui.  
Gli altri erano attorno a loro: udiva in lontananza le voci di Willow e Giles, e quella di Dawn,  
ma erano poco più che mormorii nelle sue orecchia.  
C’era solo lei…i suoi sensi riuscivano a cogliere ogni respiro, ogni battito del suo cuore,  
nitidamente, come se fosse il suo stesso cuore a battere, il suo corpo a respirare. Fu sorpreso  
quando avvertì chiaramente il suo stesso stupore nello sguardo di Buffy.  
Ci sarebbe stato tempo per interrogarsi su quanto stava accadendo. Ci sarebbe stato tempo per  
le spiegazioni, per le parole.  
Tempo…giorni forse, settimane. Ma non aveva importanza. Buffy era viva, di nuovo viva .  
Buffy era sua, lo sentiva, lo sapeva.  
Non notò sul polso di lei il segno, né lo notò sul proprio.  
Un pentacolo, un piccolo pentacolo che debolmente brillava sulle loro pelli come l’oro puro di  
due vere nuziali.  
EPILOGO: When I fall in love.  
***  
Los Angeles, Agosto 2001  
**When I fall in love it will be forever or I’ll never fall in love  
In a restless world like this is, love is ended before it’s begun **  
Come in un arazzo, la trama della vita di alcune persone si era intrecciata a quelle di altre,  
talvolta in maniera indissolubile, visibile come un segno sulla pelle, come nel caso di Spike e  
Buffy…o in maniera più sottile, sebbene per questo non meno profonda, come nel caso  
dell’altra cacciatrice e di Wesley…o di Angel e Kate…Kate che in quel momento stava  
cantando sul palco.  
Era per l’intricatezza di tutte quelle vicende che aveva mal di testa?  
Il vampiro senz’anima, capace di amare quanto e più di molti esseri umani, e la cacciatrice che  
sconfiggeva profezie e presagi…  
Lorne scosse la testa, sorseggiando il suo Martini, rivivendo gli avvenimenti delle ultime  
quarantotto ore, attraverso la voce dell’ex poliziotta.  
Aveva una bella voce, Kate: leggermente roca, come quella di cantanti jazz, purissima,  
cristallina come la sua anima.  
La vita delle persone che vedeva era cambiata in maniera sensibile…  
Sensibile? Beh, quella era l’astronave madre di tutti gli eufemismi, pensò Lorne, inclinando la  
testa e guardando la donna bionda, le cui mani sembravano letteralmente aggrapparsi all’asta  
del microfono.  
Spike e Buffy, per esempio, erano stati tutti sorpresi dal legame nato tra loro dopo  
l’incantesimo, e ancora di più dai segni sui loro polsi.  
Ma nessuno leggeva più con attenzione i libri di magia?  
Nessuno sapeva del dono?  
Evidentemente no. Nessuno era riuscito inizialmente a dare una spiegazione a quel che era  
successo. Aveva dovuto sentire per telefono il vampiro cantare una sua personalissima cover di  
‘I wanna be sedated’ dei Ramones, cosa per la quale aveva inizialmente pensato di vendicarsi  
su Angel costringendolo prima o poi a cantare Copacabana sul Palco del Caritas…questo fino a  
quando non aveva sentito la Cacciatrice cantare…  
Era stato allora che aveva dimenticato i suoi propositi…quando aveva chiaramente percepito il  
dono.  
Il dono delle Alte Sfere, dono e condanna, a seconda dei punti di vista.  
Le vite del vampiro e la cacciatrice erano divenute una cosa sola.  
Avrebbero per sempre sentito l’uno le emozioni dell’altra, l’uno le forze dell’altra.  
L’uno il dolore dell’altra.  
***  
Sunnydale, Agosto 2001  
La notte era piena di stelle, una delle tipiche notti estive di Sunnydale: calda, con una leggera  
brezza marina proveniente dalla costa, che col suo profumo soffocava quello inconfondibile  
della bocca dell’inferno. Buffy e Spike camminavano insieme, nel cimitero.  
Pareva impossibile che fosse passato solo un giorno dal suo ritorno, solo poche ore dalla  
scoperta del dono. Poche ore da quando aveva detto addio ad Angel.  
Addio…non avrebbe mai pensato che ci sarebbe stato un giorno, un momento, in cui pensare ad  
Angel non l’avrebbe fatta soffrire, né che pensare a lui non le avrebbe provocato la familiare  
stretta al cuore…eppure era accaduto…vedere Angel era stato bello, ma non c’era stato  
amore…non l’amore che aveva provato un tempo per lui.  
E non era stata gelosa quando aveva visto come la poliziotta bionda lo guardava …e soprattutto  
come Angel guardava lei.  
Forse perché era stata cullata dal divertimento e dall’amore in Spike: l’amore che provava per  
lei.  
Non vi erano state parole con Angel, non vi era stato un addio…non a parole almeno. Ma come  
quella notte di due anni prima si erano guardati per qualche istante …  
E poi, proprio come due anni prima, lui era andato via, con la sua famiglia, però, con Kate,  
Cordelia, Wesley …e Faith…  
… Faith, che aveva versato il suo sangue per permettere a Spike di trovarla. Faith, nei cui occhi  
Buffy era riuscita a leggere autentica gioia, per la prima volta. Faith che aveva abbracciato,  
affondando il volto tra i suoi capelli, non riuscendo, per quanto ci avesse provato, a chiederle  
scusa…  
Faith che aveva ricambiato il suo abbraccio, così simile a quello di Dawn, da farle pensare per  
un istante che le due fossero una sola cosa…  
Ed anche in quel momento, aveva sentito la presenza discreta, silenziosa di Spike dentro di se,  
lì, solo per darle conforto, per starle accanto.  
E lo aveva amato…  
Poche ore, passate con i suoi amici, in silenzio, solo godendo della presenza e dell’amore  
reciproco, poche ore …per ricordare, e sperare….  
Poco tempo per stare sola con se stessa…e dire addio a Rocko, mentre lo specchio rifletteva  
l’immagine della donna che era diventata nell’altra dimensione: la scorgeva nelle rughe sottili  
che le solcavano il volto…  
Forse per quel motivo non era stata sorpresa dai calcoli effettuati da Tara e Giles, secondo i  
quali aveva trascorso oltre quindici anni nella dimensione di Rocko.  
Poche rughe per l’intensità di quella vita vissuta nell’altra dimensione.  
Lì dove aveva ricominciato ad amare.  
Quella non era una vera e propria ronda, pensò, notando quanto fossero vicini Spike e lei, senza  
toccarsi …  
E non poté fare a meno di pensare che sarebbe stato bello se Spike l’avesse presa per mano…  
sussultando subito dopo quando Spike si fermò, di colpo, voltandosi poi a guardarla,  
confusione sul volto ed un dolore cupo che era sembrato crescere in lui come gocce gravide di  
pioggia.  
E si ritrovò senza fiato, come spesso accadeva quando avvertiva le sensazioni ed i sentimenti  
provati da Spike: così intensi, così assoluti.  
Lo guardò: Spike sorrideva debolmente e lei si ritrovò ad imitare i suoi gesti quando lui allungò  
una mano stringendo la sua. Intrecciò le dita a quelle di lui.  
“Sognavo momenti come questi, a volte” cominciò Spike, squarciando con le sue parole la  
coltre di silenzio che era sembrata avvolgerli fino a quel momento. “Soprattutto dopo quella  
notte…” Spike tacque, e Buffy strinse più forte, cercando più volte di incontrare il suo sguardo.  
“Sognavo di camminare con te, proprio come stiamo facendo in questo momento: senza parole,  
solo noi due e la notte” Solo allora Spike sollevò la testa, incontrando il suo sguardo. Le sorrise  
di nuovo, un sorriso amaro, che sapeva di troppe lacrime versate e notti insonni, e lotte furiose  
contro demoni per sfuggire a quelli che gli si agitavano dentro.  
Spike si strinse nelle spalle, commentando: “Patetico, eh? Una cosa da veri vampiri…” scosse  
la testa, interrompendosi, il suo sorriso che scemava mentre, a bassa voce, aggiungeva: “Li  
odiavo quei sogni…quelli che mi davano speranza, odiavo quel momento mentre già il sogno  
sfumava ed io volevo illudermi che al risveglio mi sarei reso conto che quello non era stato un  
sogno, che era la realtà…e tu non eri saltata da quella torre…solo che, beh…poi c’era il  
risveglio e…”  
Furono le labbra di Buffy che, improvvise, coprirono quelle di lui ad interrompere Spike.  
Lo baciò, affondando una mano tra i suoi capelli, chiudendo gli occhi, lasciando così scivolare  
sulle gote le lacrime che le avevano riempito gli occhi.  
Spike parve esitare per un istante, mentre ancora le sue labbra accarezzavano quelle di lui, durò  
solo poco però, poi un braccio di lui le cinse la vita fino ad attirarla a se, mentre piano le sue  
labbra cominciavano a rispondere con passione alle carezze di quelle di lei.  
Buffy ricordava di aver baciato Spike mentre erano stati vittime dell’incantesimo di Willow, e  
di nuovo, quando era entrata nella sua cripta con l’intenzione di ucciderlo, solo per realizzare  
invece, i suoi sentimenti per il vampiro.  
Fu sorpresa da quanto quel contatto tra loro le sembrasse familiare e allo stesso tempo nuovo ed  
eccitante, un po’ come lo era il ‘dono’ delle Alte Sfere: nuovo e familiare, terribile e bellissimo,  
dolce e amaro.  
Si allontanò da lui, interrompendo il bacio per riprendere fiato.  
Fu allora che le sue labbra si mossero: “Io ti amo, Spike”  
C’era stato davvero un momento in cui aveva creduto le sarebbe stato impossibile pronunciare  
quelle parole?  
“Ti amo” Ripeté.  
Ed era bellissimo pronunciare quelle parole, bellissimo vedere il dolore lasciare il volto di  
Spike ed un sorriso prenderne il posto, illuminandogli lo sguardo, il volto.  
Come aveva fatto a non dirlo fino a quel momento?  
Era come respirare per la prima volta  
Era come sorridere.  
“Io.” Disse sottolineando ogni frase con un bacio “Ti. Amo!” gli prese il volto tra le mani e  
sussurrò: “Allora, vampiro, non hai niente da dire?”  
“Fino alla fine del mondo” rispose lui, lentamente risalendo con le mani ad accarezzarle le  
spalle.  
“Anche se dovesse essere stanotte?” Domandò Buffy, con voce incrinata.  
“Anche” rispose lui, sogghignò poi quando, sorprendendola, la prese tra le braccia. “Ma chissà  
perché, Summers, ho idea che il mondo non finirà…non questa notte!”  
***  
Los Angeles, Agosto 2001  
**When I give my heart it will be completely  
or I’ll never give my heart**  
L’ex poliziotta stava continuando a cantare, Lorne guardava Cordelia lanciare occhiate  
incuriosite alla donna bionda, che fissava un punto fisso davanti a se, gli occhi che le brillavano  
dalla felicità, tanto da poter tranquillamente fungere da fonte di illuminazione alternativa.  
Strana tipa, quell’ex poliziotta, aveva smosso mari e monti per far ottenere un permesso a Faith,  
poche ore, poco più di un giorno.  
Lorne sorrise.  
La vita poteva cambiare in maniera radicale nell’arco di un giorno.  
E le vite di Wesley e Faith ne erano prova lampante.  
Cacciatrice ed Osservatore…  
Prescelti e ripudiati dal destino e dagli uomini. Perfetti insieme.  
Quei due, pensò Lorne, erano musica da guardare insieme.  
Ritmi tribali, oscuri nel sangue e nel cuore di Faith, Faith che aveva conosciuto il male.  
E che era tornata a Sunnydale per versare sangue, lei che proprio in quella città ne aveva sparso  
Ritmi impetuosi, assoluti, come l’amore di Wesley per la sua Cacciatrice.  
Lorne aveva sempre sospettato che le strade del giovane osservatore e della Cacciatrice bruna  
avrebbero finito con l’incrociarsi nuovamente. Nel caso di Wesley e Faith si poteva davvero  
parlare di un legame scritto nelle stelle, e di un amore pronto a sfidare qualsiasi ostacolo.  
Lorne sorseggiò un po’ del suo Martini. Combattere per il loro futuro? Chissà perché aveva  
come l’impressione che avrebbero fatto meglio ad abituarsi, avrebbero dovuto combattere  
molto nei mesi a venire.  
***  
Aaveva poco tempo.  
Il tempo di percorrere i pochi metri che avrebbero avvicinato Faith alla sua prigione: una  
manciata di minuti prima che lei scomparisse, venisse inghiottita da quelle mura grigie.  
Via...lontana da lui...dopo essersi appena trovati.  
Dopo essersi finalmente trovati.  
Dopo tanto dolore, tante, troppe lacrime.  
Via...lontana da lui...proprio ora che stava imparando a conoscere il sapore delle labbra di lei,  
proprio ora che aveva avvertito il tepore del suo respiro mentre rideva contro la sua pelle.  
Ora che conosceva la pelle di lei, quanto la propria.  
Ed i baci di lei bruciavano nel suo cuore.  
Ora che lei, bruciava nel suo cuore.  
Faith era stretta a se...ed era giusto.  
Era così che doveva essere...  
E non perché fossero Cacciatrice ed Osservatore.  
Era così che doveva essere: pelle contro pelle, cuore nel cuore...occhi che si incontravano e  
senza parole raccontavano storie...  
Era così che doveva essere, perché si amavano.  
Eppure odiava il silenzio in quel momento, sembrava divorare il tempo che ancora restava loro,  
eroderlo, e Wesley avrebbe voluto gridare.  
Sfiorò un braccio nudo di Faith, invece, toccando con la punta delle dita la sottile cicatrice  
provocata dall'incisione di Angel.  
Una cicatrice, un'altra cicatrice: il segno di una vittoria.  
Avevano riportato indietro Buffy, avevano sconfitto i loro fantasmi...ed avevano lasciato  
Sunnydale più leggeri: il passato bruciato, purificato, dai lampi di luce e scie di fuochi fatui che  
avevano accompagnato l'incantesimo.  
Era stato naturale parlare con Giles dopo l'incantesimo e rivelargli le preoccupazioni riguardanti  
Willow. E Spike, uno Spike diverso da quello visto al loro arrivo, era intervenuto, assicurando  
loro che avrebbe tenuto d'occhio 'la strega'  
Ed aveva letto orgoglio negli occhi di Angel in quel momento, intuendo che una frattura tra i  
due vampiri: sire de facto e childe, una frattura vecchia oltre cento anni era andata sanandosi.  
Passato...e futuro.  
Il passato, che Wesley sperava essere tornato ad essere semplicemente parte delle pieghe del  
tempo e che non mordesse ancora le loro anime, i loro cuori.  
Futuro...un'incognita, scuro come gli occhi della donna, di cui riusciva ad udire battere il cuore.  
La sua donna.  
La sua cacciatrice.  
La sua Faith.  
Non voleva vederla inghiottita da quelle mura di cemento.  
Non voleva vederla solo attraverso lo spesso vetro divisorio.  
Non voleva parlare attraverso un dannato telefono.  
Si avvicinò ulteriormente a Faith, prendendo lunghi respiri profondi, senza riuscire ad  
impedirselo, mentre le stringeva forsenattamente una mano, le cui dita erano intrecciate alle  
sue.  
E Wesley si stava riscoprendo ad avere paura. Aveva quasi dimenticato quelle sensazioni,  
malgrado fossero state parti integranti di gran parte della sua vita oltreoceano.  
Conosceva la paura…eppure quanto stava provando in quel momento, mentre la macchina sulla  
quale viaggiavano sembrava andare troppo veloce, macinando la distanza verso il luogo dove  
Faith sarebbe stata rinchiusa era diverso: era come venire dilaniato.  
Aveva paura…  
No...  
Non poteva... non ora che si erano trovati e si erano amati, non solo con i loro corpi, ma con le  
loro anime, con tutto quello che erano.  
Come avrebbe fatto senza sentire il suo profumo?  
Come avrebbe fatto senza riuscire ad udire il battito del suo cuore?  
"Fermatevi!" urlò, ignorando gli sguardi degli altri.  
Guardò Faith, e dimentico degli altri occupanti dell’auto le accarezzò il volto, piano, lasciando  
che la sua pelle si dissetasse di quella di lei, amandola, in silenzio.  
“Che succede?” domandò Cordelia.  
“Faith non tornerà in galera!” esclamò Wesley.  
“Cosa?” Esclamarono all’unisono Faith, Kate e Cordelia. Solo Angel rimase in silenzio, le  
mani strette sul volante.  
Wesley deglutì prima di ripetere: “Faith non tornerà in galera…”  
“Wesley…” cominciò Kate, ma fu interrotta da Cordelia che esclamò: “Ma ti è dato di volta il  
cervello?”  
L’uomo sorrise, incapace di fare altro.  
“Sì, il cervello ti è andato in pappa, completamente!” sospirò Cordelia, scuotendo leggermente  
la testa.  
“Al contrario, non credo di essere mai stato tanto lucido in vita mia…Faith non tornerà in  
galera, fine della discussione!”  
“Ehi!” esclamò Faith interrompendoli. La cacciatrice strinse forte la mano di Wesley  
“La detenuta è ancora qui, sapete?” continuò, si passò una mano tra i capelli e chiuse gli occhi  
per qualche istante, quando li riaprì, disse: “Andiamo…non voglio mettere nei guai Kate…”  
La donna bionda si voltò verso di loro dicendo, “Potreste scappare…”  
“Ma che cos’è l’aria di Sunnydale a fare quest’effetto?” Domandò Cordelia. “Angel che a  
momenti adottava Spike, Wesley e Kate che parlano di far evadere un’omicida…senza offesa  
Faith! E Faith è l’unica a poter contare su più di un neurone?”  
“Cordelia?” la voce pacata di Angel, interruppe la ragazza. Il vampiro, al pari di Kate si voltò  
verso di loro.  
“Non è una cattiva idea…quella di Kate.”  
“Hai ragione” disse secca Faith. “non è cattiva, è pessima!” aprì lo sportello, ed uscì  
chiudendoselo alle spalle con forza.  
Wesley rimase a guardarla per un istante: Faith aveva incrociato le braccia contro il petto ed  
aveva sollevato la testa, prendendo lunghi respiri profondi.  
No.  
Non avrebbe permesso che fossero separati…non l’avrebbe mai più permesso.  
***  
Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, avrebbe dovuto capirlo. Faith sentì lo sportello dell’auto aprirsi  
dietro di lei, ed il passo di Wesley farsi più vicino.  
Avrebbe dovuto parlargli, dopo l’incantesimo.  
Avrebbe dovuto mentirgli.  
Avrebbe dovuto dirgli che quanto era accaduto nell’appartamento di Giles non avrebbe avuto  
mai un seguito.  
Mentirgli, sì. Un tempo lo avrebbe fatto senza alcuna difficoltà, un tempo …  
Un tempo non avrebbe dormito tra le braccia di un uomo, sentendosi al sicuro, protetta.  
Un tempo non si sarebbe dovuta sforzare per trattenere lacrime, che ostinate minacciavano di  
riempirle gli occhi.  
E non si sarebbe sentita ancora sulla pelle l’odore di quella di Wesley.  
Wesley….come poteva condannare Wesley?  
Credeva che le cose sarebbero state sempre come a Sunnydale, dove cercando la sua mano  
l’avrebbe trovata?  
“Faith ascoltami…” disse Wesley, appoggiandole le mani sulle spalle.  
Faith si voltò di scatto, allontanandosi da lui: “No, tu ascoltami! Adesso io tornerò in quel buco,  
senza fughe per la libertà, senza stronzate da film…”  
Wesley scosse la testa, e fece per toccarla di nuovo, Faith glielo impedì però, indietreggiando  
mentre mormorava: “Non toccarmi…” deglutì, “non rendere le cose più difficili ti prego…”  
“Si che lo farò invece!” Esclamò lui interrompendola, e le sue parole furono parzialmente  
coperte dal rombo di un tuono in avvicinamento.  
“Tu non tornerai in galera! E se dovrò uccidere perché questo accada, così sia, e se dovrò  
ricorrere alle mie conoscenze o alla magia lo farò.” Si avvicinò a lei, mentre le prime gocce di  
pioggia bagnavano l’asfalto bollente, sollevando leggere volute di vapore, la prese per le spalle,  
e quella volta Faith non riuscì ad impedirglielo.  
“ Tu. Non. Tornerai. In. Galera!” sibilò lui.  
Faith inclinò la testa, cercando lo sguardo di lui, accorgendosi con stupore che era velato di  
lacrime.  
Wesley la strinse a se, e Faith si lasciò abbracciare, mentre si ritrovava per l’ennesima volta da  
quando avevano lasciato Sunnydale a lottare contro le lacrime.  
“Non tornerai in galera…” sussurrava intanto Wesley contro i suoi capelli.  
“Devo…” fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire lei.  
Wesley si allontanò leggermente da lei, prendendole il volto in una mano: “Perché?” domandò.  
“Perché?”  
“Io ho ucciso Wesley, e se ora non tornassi in quella fogna sarebbe come uccidere di nuovo  
quelle persone…sarebbe come torturarti di nuovo…”  
Gli sorrise, nonostante le lacrime le stessero ormai riempiendo gli occhi. “Qualcuno una volta  
mi ha detto che la strada della redenzione è piuttosto faticosa…” il sorriso le si spense sul volto  
mentre mormorava: “E non sei obbligato a…”  
“Non dirlo!” disse Wesley, la strinse di nuovo a se, e Faith si ritrovò a respirare a pieni polmoni  
l’odore della pelle dell’uomo.  
Lacrime le bruciavano gli occhi, mentre stringeva l’uomo a se. Perché le cose erano sempre così  
dannatamente complicate?  
“Io non ti lascio Faith Dazzle, troveremo una soluzione, te lo giuro…”  
“Quale Wesley? Una fuga romanzesca? Noi due che giochiamo a fare gli amanti bistrattati dal  
destino?”  
Sollevò la testa, e non poté impedirsi un piccolo sorriso: “Siamo un po’ cresciuti per queste  
cose…”  
Wesley le accarezzò il volto, lentamente, e Faith sussultò sentendo gocce fredde di pioggia  
contro la sua pelle accaldata, mentre immagini della sua mente, le immagini che aveva vissuto  
durante l’incantesimo di Willow le balenavano turbinosamente nel cuore, nell’anima.  
Il volto di Wesley, tumefatto, la sua presenza rassicurante, il senso di sicurezza che aveva  
provato quando si erano presi per mano.  
Faith si sollevò piano sulle punte, sentendosi sciocca, sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime ed  
innamorata.  
Tanto innamorata da farle male al cuore.  
“Io ti amo Wesley…” sussurrò.  
Un nuovo tuono squarciò il cielo, eppure Faith sentì chiaramente le parole di Wesley, ed ancora  
più chiaramente i sentimenti di lui.  
“Non è la fine Faith Dazzle…te lo giuro…questo è solo l’inizio….”  
***  
[scritto in collaborazione con Maria]  
**And the moment, I can feel that you feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you**  
Nel Caritas cadde il silenzio, mentre la voce di Kate sembrava vibrare ancora nell’aria. E Lorne,  
il demone verde che da anni leggeva le anime di coloro che cantavano nel suo locale, lo stesso  
uomo che era sopravvissuto alle penose esibizioni di Angel, si sentì mancare la terra sotto i  
piedi.  
Letteralmente.  
Arazzo? Trame complicate?  
Al diavolo, l’anima di quella bionda era …un dannato romanzo di Dostojevskij quanto a  
complessità!  
Ed Angel, il vampiro con l’anima, il cavaliere della luce, il tizio che lo aveva afferrato per le  
spalle,  
impedendo che la sua testa si aprisse come un uovo di Pasqua, era un’idiota.  
Un’idiota innamorato.  
Un’idiota, che forse stava vedendo la luce…quella dell’anima di Kate in particolare.  
C’era voluto un incantesimo che sovvertiva le leggi stesse della natura per farlo capire ad  
Angel.  
Lorne scosse la testa, cercando di allontanare le immagini che aveva visto.  
Le immagini di un futuro che avrebbe potuto essere.  
Quelle del futuro che aspettava loro…posto che il vampiro gli lasciasse andare le spalle, per  
andare incontro a Kate.  
Un futuro che spettava a lei, che dipendeva da lei, perché Kate era…  
Lei era…  
Deglutì, mentre le immagini del futuro si mescolavano a quelle di un passato fin troppo  
vicino…  
E mentre i volti di Angel, e Kate, e Wesley,e Faith, si mescolavano a quelli di Spike, e della  
cacciatrice bionda, e di Giles, e di una strega rossa troppo, troppo sottovalutata…  
E di gente che dovevano ancora conoscere…  
E altra… che doveva ancora nascere…  
Mentre il mondo turbinava nella sua mente, così come un giorno avrebbe potuto essere  
davvero…  
***  
“Mi sento come se l’avessi arrestata io… di nuovo…  
e come… se fossi stata io a portargliela via… “  
Kate abbassò gli occhi, deglutendo, fissando come ipnotizzata il pavimento di mattoni grigi del  
panitenziario che scorreva lentamente sotto di lei. Notando oggi imperfezione, ogni macchia…  
cercando, forse, con un mente distorta dal lavoro e da tutto quello che era tata la sua vita negli  
ultimi anni, una traccia di sangue…  
Ma Kate non era ipnotizzata…  
Non aveva il diritto di esserlo…  
Perché sarebbe stato troppo facile.  
E non c’era posto, nella sua vita, per qualcosa che fosse facile…  
Non era mai stata ipnotizzata, Kate…  
Tranne, forse, da un paio di occhi nocciola, che nascondevano un’anima ancora più antica di  
quel che lei stessa aveva immaginato…  
“Non è colpa tua…” Mormorò Angel al suo fianco.  
Alto, rassicurante, la sua ombra sulle pareti anonime che copriva quella di lei fino a farla  
scomparire. “ è stata Faith a scegliere… ed ha fatto la scelta…”  
“Cosa?!”  
Si fermò, staccano dl bordo della camicia il passi e consegnandolo a una Secondina dall’aria  
anonima, più grigia del grigio che la circondava, e che non pareva aspirare a nulla, nella propria  
esistenza, che mantener quel posto grigio, dietro un banco lucidato da braccia prigioniere, a  
ricevere e consegnare passi…  
E approfittandone per guardare Angel negli occhi, mentre lentamente lui imitava i suoi gesti.  
Gli altri.. Cordelia… Wesley, erano già usciti… camminando davanti a loro, quasi di corsa.  
Perché era questo che Wes aveva dovuto fare, non appena la porta di ferro che lo aveva  
separato da Faith si era chiusa davanti a lui.  
Per non avventarlesi contro.  
Per non sradicarla dai cardini, se fosse stato necessario…  
Correre… fuggire…  
Da qualcosa di così grande che avrebbe potuto abbattere l’intera prigione…  
E insieme… incontro ad essa…  
Perché Kate sapeva… Kate sentiva che Wesley Wyndham Price non avrebbe mi rinunciato a  
Faith…  
Alla sua cacciatrice persa e ritrovata…  
Esattamente come lei non avrebbe mai rinunciato al suo testardo osservatore inglese…  
Così vicini… e con tante mura a separarli l’una dall’altro…  
“Giusta?!” Continuò, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli di Angel. “ E’ questo che volevi dire,  
vero?!  
Ha fatto la scelta giusta…  
E si è rinchiusa in una prigione, dove non potrà essere utile a nessuno… mentre un uomo, fuori  
di qui, ha il cuore spezzato… “  
Si guardarono, e Kate non seppe dire chi dei due abbassò gli occhi per primo.  
Chi dei due fuggì  
Allora, come talmente tante volte…  
E non seppe dire chi riprese a camminare, mentre la grigia secondina, dietro di loro, non  
degnava di uno sguardo quei due strani visitatori dai discorsi troppo complessi.  
E quando la l una le sfiorò la pelle, insieme a un ansito leggero di vento, non le sembrò più  
calda, o antica, della voce di Angel.  
“Conosco una poliziotta…” Mormorò al suo fianco. “ che avrebbe potuto essere utile a molta  
gente… se solo non si fosse presa le colpe di un altro… se solo non si fosse messa nelle  
condizioni… di farsi radiare… “  
calda… la brezza notturna, la voce di Angel… e quasi non riusciva a distinguerle…  
Sorrise, nonostante l’inquietudine istintiva provocatole dalle guardie armate, dalle alte mura  
scure, dai riflessi di metallo ala luce lunare.  
Sorrise. Forse perché sapeva che una di quelle mura, Angel, avrebbe potuto superarla con un  
balzo.  
Per salvare un donna in pericolo, forse…  
Una donna che non sarebbe stata lei…  
“Si presume… “ Rispose, tornando a guardarlo. “ Che Faith sia un po’ più intelligente di quella  
poliziotta idealista… “  
Erano fuori, ora. Fiori dal cancello… fuori dalla prigione… e forse era per questo che le  
riusciva di respirare più facilmente… o , forse, era la presenza di Angel acanto a lei…  
La guardava…  
Fissava dritto nei suoi occhi.  
E quell’anima antica sembrava parlare alla sua.  
Dio… Dio quanto avrebbe voluto rispondere a quell’anima…  
Quanto avrebbe voluto non avere così paura…  
E non essere terrorizzata dai suoi mille fantasmi…  
Mille e uno… se contava fra di essi lo spettro di una ragazzina bionda… appena tornata  
dall’impossibile…  
“Chiunque… “ Abbassò lo sguardo. “ sarebbe più intelligente… di quella poliziotta  
idealista…”  
“Kate…”  
Poteva essere ?! Poteva davvero essere…  
Avrebbe davvero potuto parlare a quell’anima…  
Anche adesso, che non c’erano più pericoli o emergenze da sventare…  
Tutto sembrava possibile, in quello squallido parcheggio che sapeva di grida, con una luna fin  
troppo piena in cielo…  
Eppure , quando Kate sollevò gli occhi, lo fece per vedere lui abbassare i propri, e mormorare,  
con voce sottile :  
“Vuoi che ti accompagni a casa?!”  
Strinse le labbra.  
Ma non fece a tempo a rispondere.interrotta dalla voce squillante di Cordelia Chase.  
“Ma quale casa?!” Esclamò la donna, ferma in piedi accanto all’auto di Angel, su cui Wesley  
era già salito. “ Se non ci facciamo vedere al Charitas, Lorne ci userà come olivette nel suo  
prossimo cocktail! “ Strinse le braccia al petto, perentoria. “ Avanti! E non sognatevi nemmeno  
che canti per prima!”  
non aspettò che la raggiungessero, per tornare in macchina, ne Angel e Kate aspettarono di  
guardarsi ancora.  
Come se nessuno dei due avesse più il coraggio di farlo.  
Dopo aver perso il loro attimo … la copia malinconica di mille altri.  
Con in più una luna rotonda che rideva di lei.  
Di quella poliziotta ancora troppo troppo idealista.  
Eppure, sorrise Kate, mentre lentamente si avviava alla macchina.  
Con lui.  
Sorrise, rendendosi conto di quanto, in quel momento, le riuscisse più semplice che nell’ultimo  
anno e mezzo.  
***  
[46]  
Kate trasse un respiro profondo, non le piaceva il silenzio che era calato nel Caritas dopo la  
sua esibizione.  
Il locale era vuoto, fatta eccezione per Angel, Cordelia e Lorne…Wesley era andato via subito,  
e nonostante le parole di Angel alla prigione, Kate non aveva potuto fare a meno di sentirsi in  
colpa nei confronti della cacciatrice e del suo osservatore.  
Lorne sembrava un po’ troppo pallido, ed era stranamente aggrappato ad Angel.  
Angel…Angel l’aveva guardata mentre cantava, e Kate si era ritrovata a combattere contro i  
battiti impazziti del suo cuore, contro i ricordi…contro quello che provava per il vampiro.  
Anche in quel momento lottava, mentre scendeva dal palco.  
Lottava, per non correre verso di lui.  
E prendergli le mani tra le sue.  
E dirgli che non le importava che fosse un vampiro, che lo amava, lo amava con tutta se stessa.  
Lorne, che era ancora aggrappato ad Angel, sgranò leggermente gli occhi guardandola, e Kate si  
ritrovò a sorridere, nuovamente.  
“Allora?” domandò lei a bassa voce.  
Lorne girò la testa di lato, guardando Angel, poi tornò a guardare lei e disse: “Credo che sia  
arrivato il momento per voi due di parlare, non ci sono più fantasmi, sapete?”  
Kate sapeva di stare arrossendo alle parole di Lorne, ma non le importava, non mentre  
incontrava lo sguardo di Angel.  
Sorridevano gli occhi di Angel, come non le era mai capitato di vedere.  
Erano davvero al Caritas? Davvero avevano preso parte ad un complicato rituale di magia per  
riportare indietro una cacciatrice da un’altra dimensione?  
Kate non ne era più sicura, era conscia solo dello sguardo di Angel…  
Tempo, spazio…avevano smesso di avere significato.  
“Ragazzi? Occhi a cuoricino va bene, supporto voi due che fate gli occhi a cuoricino…ma fuori  
di qui, chiaro?” intervenne Lorne, spezzando, se pur brevemente, il contatto tra loro.  
“Dobbiamo andare” disse Angel a bassa voce, tornando a guardarla.  
“Sembra di sì…” commentò Kate.  
Ipnotizzata…ora si sentiva ipnotizzata, persa nello sguardo nocciola di Angel.  
“Forse vi riuscirebbe un po’ più comodo se Angel lasciasse andare Lorne, no?”  
Cordelia si era avvicinata, eppure Kate non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da Angel…e sentì  
con assoluta chiarezza, che lo stesso valeva per lui.  
Angel sorrise, e Kate si ritrovò ad imitarlo, mentre lui lasciava andare Lorne.  
Il demone verde, barcollò, e solo l’intervento di Cordelia gli evitò di cadere.  
“Poi questa me la devi spiegare…” mormorò Cordelia, ma Kate registrò solo marginalmente le  
parole della ragazza.  
Angel era accanto a lei, e le aveva preso una mano tra le sue.  
“Guardali” fu il commento sussurrato di Lorne.  
Kate scosse leggermente la testa.  
No…non era ipnotizzata.  
Era…era ubriaca.  
Ubriaca di amore.  
Ubriaca di felicità.  
E voleva che non finisse…voleva che durasse per sempre.  
Ed il cuore sembrò volerle scoppiare in petto, quando Angel mormorò: “andiamo a casa?”  
Casa…  
La donna si limitò ad annuire, non fidandosi della sua voce in quel momento.  
Casa…  
Lei era con Angel…con l’uomo che amava.  
Lei…era a casa.  
FINE


End file.
